L'ange qui naitra de nous deux
by Elliania
Summary: Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque la meilleure des élèves de Poudlard donne au pire des professeurs ce qu'il n'a jamais cru un jour pouvoir avoir... ? Un enfant. —Se situe après le tome 5. —Lien pour la suite disponible dans mon profile.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout ceci appartient à l'origine à la merveilleuse auteur qu'est J.K.Rowling

Si vous n'aimez pas les fic Severus/Hermione, alors je vous conseille tout de suite d'aller voir ailleurs! SVP, restez respectueux.  
Sinon, bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: L'ange qui naîtra de nous deux :.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

La pièce était sombre. Seule une petite lampe éclairait le coin de la chambre, là où une jeune fille, qui était sensé dormir, était installé pour lire. Hermione Granger allait sur la fin de ses 15 ans. Elle venait de terminer sa cinquième année à la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard et était maintenant en vacances scolaires. Mais cette situation n'enjouait guère la jeune sorcière. En fait, la situation du monde sorcier était critique. Voldemort était de retour !

Hermione soupira et reposa son énorme bouquin. Elle regarda sa chambre si… moldue. La pièce ressemblait encore énormément à une chambre d'enfant, mais c'était normale, considérant le fait qu'elle n'y vivait plus réellement depuis ses onze ans. Le plancher était fait de planche de bois, mais un tapis bleu et blanc en recouvrait le centre. La moitié des murs, la partie du bas, était également fait de planche de bois, et la partie supérieur était peinturer d'un doux bleu. Son lit double paraissait gigantesque. Il était haut sur pattes et recouvert d'une grosse couette blanche épaisse. Plusieurs coussins bleu étaient éparpillés à la tête et lui donnaient un air des plus confortable. Près du lit, il y avait une commode en bois qui semblait dater de plusieurs générations, mais qui était encore en état.

Une immense fenêtre occupait l'espace du mur du fond. Elle possédait un rebord assez large où l'on avait placé une rembourrure afin d'y créer un banc. Encore une fois il y avait plusieurs coussins et quelques toutous. Le rideau était blanc et léger et c'était facile de s'y cacher derrière. C'était l'endroit préférer d'Hermione pour se relaxer. Enfin, son deuxième. Sont premier étant son coin de lecture.

Sa chambre, étant dans le semi-grenier de la maison de ses parents, avait un palier un peu plus haut, où le plafond descendait en pente. Juste avant la marche, sur le mur opposé de la fenêtre, il y avait une bibliothèque et un bureau de travail. Plusieurs livres moldues y résidaient, tout comme ses affaires scolaires du monde magiques ; bouquins, plumes, encre, parchemins… Sur le palier, il y avait un gros pouf mou qui prenait la forme du corps dès qu'on s'y assoyait. Il y avait aussi un coffre qui contenait plusieurs jouets et souvenir d'enfance de la Griffondor.

Hermione y était confortablement installer, une couverture rouge et or sur ses genoux, Pattenrond près d'elle et un livre de magie blanche pour les intermédiaires entre les mains. Elle paraissait calme et sereine, mais c'était seulement un masque. Hermione était inquiète… très inquiète. Le futur lui paraissait incertain et beaucoup trop lourd pour leur âge. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigés vers ses amis. Harry… Le pauvre ! Hermione laissa couler une larme en repensant à la mort de Sirius et à la peine qui rongeait le cœur de son meilleur ami. Elle souhaitait plus que tout qu'il ait pu rejoindre les Weasley le plus rapidement possible. Ceux-ci aussi étaient très présent dans son esprit. C'était comme sa deuxième famille et les savoir en danger la rendait anxieuse et malheureuse. Elle avait hâte de revoir son deuxième meilleur ami, Ron. Lui, il saurait lui remonter le moral.

Hermione ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais plusieurs larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues. Tout cela était si injuste ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait reposer sur les épaules d'un seul adolescent ! Hermione ne savait pas ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait dit à Harry après l'épisode du Ministère, mais celui-ci semblait plus abattu que jamais. Elle était sur qu'il avait une tâche particulière a faire dans cette histoire, mais, ne sachant pas réellement en quoi cela consistait, elle se promit de tout faire pour le découvrir et ainsi pouvoir aider son ami.

Elle avait déjà essayé de l'aider au mois de juin dernier. Après qu'elle soit sortie de l'infirmerie, une rage inconsciente c'était prise d'elle et elle était aller hurler sur le professeur Rogue concernant les cours d'occlumentie interrompis. Elle l'accusait d'être la cause de tout les malheurs d'Harry et d'avoir arrêter les cours expressément.

Pathétique.

Rogue n'avait point apprécié sa petite intervention. Fou de rage, il lui avait enlevé 50 points et lui avait donné une retenue pour le lendemain. Trop honteuse, Hermione n'en avait glissé mot à personne. Ni même à Ron et Harry. 50 points enlevés était suffisamment humiliant ! Quant à ce qui est de la retenue, personne, autre qu'elle-même et son professeur, n'était au courant qu'elle avait eu lieu. Et personne ne savait ce qu'il s'y était passé… et il devait en demeurer ainsi !

Bref, Hermione ne profitait aucunement de ses vacances cet été là, ses pensées étant sans cesse tournées vers le monde magique et la guerre qui s'y déroulait sans aucun doute.

¤

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. L'été tirait à sa fin et Hermione trépignait d'impatience. Plus que trois jours et elle pourrait enfin revoir ses amis et avoir de leurs nouvelles.

Les trois amis n'avaient pas pu communiquer entre eux durant tout l'été. Pour des raisons de sécurité et aussi à la demande de ses parents, Hermione n'avait pas rejoins l'Ordre pendant les vacances. Au moins, elle savait Harry avec les Weasley, en sécurité dans le QG de L'Ordre du Phénix. Celui-ci les avaient rejoins à peine 5 jours après la début des vacances. Son oncle et sa tante ne pouvaient supporter tous les sorciers qui venaient prendre des nouvelles de leur « bon à rien de neveu ». Dumbledore avait alors accepter d'entendre raison et Harry était aller vivre dans la maison familiale de son défunt parrain…

Trop impatiente d'être rendu à dimanche, Hermione avait déjà commencé à faire ses bagages. Pattenrond était installé sur son lit et ronronnait sagement. Alors que la jeune fille finissait d'entasser ses habits scolaires, des coups sur sa porte se firent entendre. Hermione se retourna et vit sa mère accotée sur le cadre de la porte.

-Salut maman !

Jane Granger était une femme très belle. Elle était de taille moyenne et assez élancée. Ses cheveux brun frisés était coupé court et encadrait parfaitement bien son visage qui reflétait toute sa douceur.

-Salut ma chérie ! répondit sa mère avec un sourire. Tu fais déjà ta valise ?

-Oui. Je veux être sur de ne rien oublier !

Mrs. Granger sourit à sa fille et continua.

-Je dois me rendre à la clinique dentaire, j'ai oublié un dossier important, l'informa-t-elle. As-tu besoin de quelques choses ?

Hermione réfléchit. Non, elle n'avait besoin de rien de particulier, ses bagages étaient presque finis et elle était certaine de ne rien oublier. Elle en fit part à sa mère.

-Tu es sure ? Dentifrice, shampooing, tampon !

-Euh non… confirma Hermione. Merci de demander !

-Très bien ! Je reviens d'ici quelques minutes… Pourrais-tu rappeler à ton père de sortir le poulet du four dans 10 minutes !

-Bien sur ! Rit Hermione.

Dès que sa mère partit, un doute glaça le sang d'Hermione… Des tampons ! En avait-elle utilisé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois cet été ! Hermione courut chercher un calendrier. Elle avait du retard… beaucoup trop de retard ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ! Bon d'accord, l'été avait été plus ou moins troublant pour la jeune Griffondor et loin de se soucier de ses règles, son esprit était davantage tourné vers son monde et ses amis. Mais quand même ! Elle qui était si régulière d'habitude !

Hermione recompta de nouveau, portant plus attention à ses périodes d'ovulation cette fois… Oh non ! Pas ça !

-Mione !

Son père, Richard Granger, l'appelait du bas de l'escalier.

-Quoi ?

Sa voix sonnait bizarre. Elle se rendit compte aussi que ses mains tremblaient. Elle lâcha le calendrier, qui tomba au sol, et prit de grande respiration.

-Combien de temps encore pour le poulet !

Un peu calmé, Hermione sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers qui menait dans le salon, là où son père l'attendait.

-Reste encore 4 minutes, lui dit-elle.

Mr. Granger regarda sa fille. Comme elle avait grandit ! Elle était désormais une belle jeune femme, mais dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir tout le tracas qui était beaucoup trop lourd pour une personne de son âge. Ce regard, il l'avait vu tout l'été et il se sentait tellement impuissant devant la détresse de sa fille unique. Et aujourd'hui, à cet instant, elle semblait pire que d'habitude !

-Ça va mon ange !

La voix de son père sortit Hermione de ses pensées.

-Euh oui ! Est-ce que maman va revenir bientôt!

-Oui ! Elle devrait être bientôt là !

Il regarda encore une fois sa fille et lui caressa les cheveux avant de repartir vers la cuisine. Hermione regarda son père. Elle adorait tant cet homme. Il était grand, les cheveux châtain et les yeux couleur or. Il commençait à avoir une ou deux mèches grises et quelques rides apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu'il riait. Mr. Granger avait toujours été le héros secret de sa fille !

Hermione soupira à nouveau. Il devait sans doute avoir une explication logique à son retard… Une explication logique _autre_ que celle-là !

Elle alla s'asseoir sur l'un des divans du salon, releva ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras. La pièce était de couleur bourgogne et elle était très chaleureuse. Au fond, il y avait un cinéma maison, sur le mur d'à coté on pouvait voir une impressionnante bibliothèque. Tout près, il y avait une grosse plante verte et l'autre mur était rempli de photos de famille. La plupart montraient Hermione enfant ! Sur le quatrième mur de la pièce, il y avait une immense fenêtre qui montrait tout le voisinage. Le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon et quelques nuages s'installaient.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Mr. Granger préparait la table dans l'autre pièce lorsqu'une voiture arriva enfin. Après quelques instants, la mère d'Hermione entra dans la maison.

-C'est moi !

Mrs. Granger fit quelques pas dans le couloir et jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon. Hermione s'était assoupit. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa fille, son mari arriva dans la pièce par l'autre porte, celle de la cuisine.

-Salut !

Jane releva la tête et sourit. Elle revint à sa fille et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Mione !

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et sourit à sa mère.

-Tu t'étais endormie, ma chérie !

-Mmm !

Hermione s'étira. Son père lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna à la cuisine. Jane entama un mouvement pour le suivre, mais Hermione la retint.

-Maman !

-Oui mon cœur !

-Je peux te parler ?

Hermione s'était redressé et regardait sa mère avec une lueur d'inquiétude grandissant dans son regard. Comment sa mère allait-elle prendre la nouvelle ?

Jane accorda toute son attention à son enfant.

-Voilà… commença Hermione, peu sur de la façon de s'y prendre pour aborder le sujet. Je crois… Enfin je… J'ai du retard…

-Du retard !

Hermione qui avait baissé les yeux, tenta un regard vers sa mère. Celle-ci avait sincèrement l'air de n'y rien comprendre.

-Dans mes règles, je veux dire…

-Oh !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mr. Granger venait de faire irruption dans le salon. Les deux femmes de sa vie étaient debout l'une face à l'autre, sa fille semblant mal à l'aise et son épouse semblant troublé.

-Ta fille à des problèmes avec ses règles, expliqua Jane à son mari, à la grande honte d'Hermione.

-Comment ça ? Interrogea Mr. Granger.

Hermione, plus mal à l'aise que jamais, mordit sa lèvre inférieure et se rassit sur le divan. Sa mère vint se placer à coté d'elle et pris ses mains dans les siennes alors que son père prenait place dans le fauteuil juste en face.

-Je… commença Hermione, mais sa mère la coupa.

-Tu sais ma chérie, même si, jusqu'ici, tu as toujours été très régulière, ça arrivent parfois que tu ne le sois plus pour quelques temps… attend encore un jour ou deux…

-Ça fait deux mois maman !

Jane resta passablement bouche bée alors que son mari, Richard, sembla inquiet.

-Ça t'es déjà arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

-Non…

Hermione baissa la tête et ne dit plus un mot alors qu'elle écoutait ses parents parler.

-Il faudrait aller voir un médecin, dit Mr. Granger. Elle est peut-être malade… Ou peut-être qu'elle a attrapé quelque chose…

-On ne réussira pas a avoir un rendez-vous d'ici dimanche…

-On ne peut pas la laisser retourner à l'école comme ça ! Hermione chérie, es-tu souffrante ?

Surprise, Hermione leva les yeux. Ses parents la croyaient malade. À aucun moment ils ne soupçonnèrent ce que elle, elle avait tout de suite déduit.

-Je… tenta-t-elle, mais elle bloqua une fois de plus.

-Oui ! L'encouragea sa mère…

-J'ai peur d'être enceinte. Lâcha-t-elle d'un coup.

Le temps dans la pièce sembla s'arrêter. Mrs. Granger regarda sa fille, l'information ne semblant pas se rendre jusqu'à son cerveau. Richard avait plus ou moins la même expression.

-Enceinte, répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

Hermione ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Je suis désolé, dit-elle dans un sanglot avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

Hermione était étendu sur le dos, directement à même le sol. Ses larmes ne cessaient pas de couler et elle avait fréquemment de gros sanglot. Ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal, c'était l'expression de son père. Celui-ci semblait déçu… déçu de sa si parfaite petite fille chérie. Hermione avait toujours tout fait pour que son père soit fier d'elle, mais cette fois, elle avait réellement tout gâchée. Enceinte à 15 ans… bon d'accord, bientôt 16. Cela n'en restait pas moins inadmissible pour la famille Granger.

Sa cousine Malicia était tombée enceinte avant le mariage. Ça avait été un vrai scandale. Elle n'avait eu que deux choix : Le mariage ou l'avortement. Le choix avait été facile, elle avait 23 ans et était avec son copain depuis deux ans. Le mariage c'était fait avec empressement, mais elle était désormais mère d'une charmante fillette de 16 mois nommée Karianne. Pour Hermione, toutes ces valeurs faisaient « vieux jeu », mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elles étaient celles de toute sa famille.

Mais sa situation à elle était très loin de ressembler à celles de sa cousine Malicia ! Plusieurs facteurs étaient présents, à commencer par le fait qu'elle était une sorcière…

Toc toc toc…

-Mione ? Chérie c'est moi, je peux entrer ?

Jane ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle… Sa fille… son bébé ne pouvait pas être enceinte… c'était impossible… et pourtant ! La pauvre maman ne savait plus comment réagir. Sa fille avait vieillit tellement vite… beaucoup trop vite ! Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son enfant avait perdue son innocence et qu'elle était devenue femme.

-Hermione, s'il te plait, débarre cette porte !

Un déclique se fit entendre et Jane entra dans la chambre de sa fille. Celle-ci venait de se rasseoir sur le sol et elle caressait son chat. De nombreuses larmes roulaient sur ses belles joues rosies. Car oui, Hermione était belle ! Ses cheveux étaient désormais magnifiquement bouclé, son sourire était plus que charmeur avec toutes ses belles dents droites et elle avait, il ne fallait pas se le cacher, de très belle courbures qui n'avait plus rien avoir avec son corps de fillette de onze ans. D'ailleurs, elle avait quelque peu changer sur se point durant les vacances… était-ce du à sa grossesse ?

-Oh Hermione, mon amour !

Jane s'approcha de sa fille et l'enlaça tendrement ! Hermione s'accrocha à sa mère et pleura dans son cou.

-Chut !

Jane essaya de consoler sa fille du mieux qu'elle put. Hermione fini par se calmer et sa mère lui parla doucement tout en lui caressant le dos.

-Mione, ma puce, commença-t-elle, je suis ressortie tantôt, et… je suis aller acheter un test de grossesse…

À ces mots, Hermione releva la tête et fixa sa mère.

-Hé bien… expliqua celle-ci. Je crois qu'avant toute chose, nous devons être sur, non !

-Si !

Hermione remercia sa mère du regard. Celle-ci lui tendit la petite boite et se leva. Elle tendit une main à Hermione et l'aida à se relever.

-Je vais t'attendre dans la cuisine, dit-elle, se voulant encourageante.

-Ok…

Alors qu'elle regarda sa mère descendre en bas, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Elle ferma la porte et fit le test. Ses mains tremblaient affreusement alors qu'elle lisait les instructions.

Richard et Jane étaient tout les deux assis à la table, mais il ne mangeait rien, le poulet refroidissant sur le comptoir. Ils ne parlaient pas non plus. Leur seule réaction fut de relever les yeux lorsque leur fille unique pénétra dans la pièce.

-Alors ? demanda son père.

Hermione regarda la petite plaquette de plastique entre ses mains et déglutit.

-Faut attendre.

Elle s'assit à la table et posa la plaquette devant elle. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence. Soudain, la partie révélatrice prit une teinte mauve… puis bleu.

-Bleu, c'est bleu. Dit doucement Jane, troublé.

-Ça veut dire quoi, bleu ? demanda son mari.

-Je n'sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Il n'y a jamais deux tests pareils… Hermione ?

-…

Hermione avait marmonné quelque chose et avait baissé sa tête, presque honteusement.

-Quoi ?

-C'est positif…

_Respire un bon coup  
Ne reste pas debout  
Ferme tes yeux  
J'te promet que tu iras mieux _

_T'as reçu un grand coup  
Un coup de vie d'ans l'ventre  
Un coup de vent dans ta vie  
Mais reste calme, je t'en supplie_

Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce. Enceinte… elle était réellement enceinte ! Elle allait avoir un enfant avec…

_Juste au mauvais moment_  
_Une poussière d'ange t'es tombée dedans  
Tu ferais une super maman  
Mais pas maintenant, non pas maintenant_

-Qui est le père ? demanda soudain Mr. Granger.

-Richard ! S'exclama Jane, indigné du ton sec de son époux.

-Quoi ! J'ai quand même le droit de savoir qui est le type qui a engrossé ma fille ! Répliqua-t-il, colérique.

Hermione se sentait invisible malgré le fait que toute la conversation la concernait. Elle n'écoutait même plus ce qu'ils se disaient, elle était trop plongée dans ses propres pensées… Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qui était le père… Elle ne pouvait pas… Ils n'allaient jamais comprendre ! Ses parents s'étaient toujours montrés très compréhensifs et ouvert au monde magique de leur fille, mais il y avait toujours certaines limites. Elle ne pourrait pas leur expliquer ! Ils pourraient l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard, et ça, c'était ce qu'elle voulait éviter le plus au monde !

-J'attends toujours une réponse jeune fille !

Ses parents étaient désormais debout face à elle. Sont père semblait plus furieux que jamais, il lui faisait presque peur. Sa mère, d'un autre coté, sembla être plus compréhensive, mais les quelques larmes qui inondaient ses yeux firent comprendre à Hermione qu'elle ne lui viendrait pas en aide.

-Je… Je ne peux pas vous le dire… dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Quoi ? Mr Granger abattit son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter sa fille. Comment ça tu ne peux pas nous le dire… n'essaie pas de te défiler Hermione et répond à ma question !

-Je ne peux pas ! Sanglota-t-elle.

Alors que Richard allait replonger dans une de ses colères, la douce main de sa femme se déposa sur son bras.

-Allons ma chérie, on veut juste savoir son nom ! Expliqua Jane. Comprend-nous, nous ignorions que tu avais un petit ami et là, tu nous arrive avec une grossesse…

Hermione enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

-Je te parie que c'est l'un de ses 2 soit disant meilleurs amis ! Ajouta Mr. Granger. Ou peut-être même les deux ! Si elle ne veut pas nous le dire, c'est sûrement parce quelle ignore elle-même qui est le père…

-Richard…

Jane essaya de calmer la folie de son mari avant qu'il ne blesse trop leur fille, mais il était trop tard. Celle-ci avait bondit de sa chaise et était maintenant dans une colère noir.

-Je ne suis pas une Marie-couche-toi-là, si c'est ce que tu insinue ! Hurla-t-elle. Ron et Harry n'ont absolument rien à voir la-dedans ! Et je sais parfaitement qui est le père !

Plusieurs objets volaient désormais dans la pièce. Hermione ne contrôlait plus du tout ses pouvoirs. Le lustre au-dessus de la table s'éteignait et se rallumait tout seul et plusieurs cadres contenant des photos tombaient au sol et se brisaient.

-Hermione, calme-toi !

-NON !

Jane semblait totalement dépassé par les évènements. Elle savait de quoi était capable sa fille… mais cette fois, ça n'avait plus rien a voir avec les petites crises de fillette qu'elle avait quand elle était plus jeune et où ses pouvoirs se manifestaient. Cette fois, elle paraissait vraiment en colère. Son mari aussi d'ailleurs. S'il avait été un sorcier, probablement que la maison se serait écroulé avec ses deux-là se disputant ainsi.

-On a le droit de savoir Hermione Jane Annabelle Granger ! Nous sommes tes parents, bordel !

-Peut-être, mais vous ne comprendriez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas sorciers !

Le calme revint un peu, en particulier du à l'expression bouche bée de Mr. Granger.

-Tu peux me dire quel est le rapport ! Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide. Ce bébé n'est quand même pas arrivé là par magie !

Hermione ne répondit pas… Il n'y avait rien à répondre de toute façon !

-Tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard, Hermione !

-Quoi !

Hermione n'en revenait pas ! C'était justement ce qu'elle voulait éviter… Manifestement, il n'y avait aucune issue. Son père voulait la couper de son monde ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Est-ce qu'il pouvait ? Non ! … Bien sûr qu'il pouvait, et il allait le faire !

Après plusieurs minutes de disputes, Richard Granger avait soudainement été pétrifié. Alors qu'il tombait lourdement sur le sol, Mrs, Granger étouffa un cri.

-Il est mort !

-Non, répondit Hermione… Il est juste pétrifié.

Elle tourna les talons, sortit de la cuisine et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre !

-Hermione Granger ! Rend-lui son état normal !

Hermione ignora les cris de sa mère et ferma sa valise. Elle prit Pattenrond d'un bras et tira sa lourde valise de l'autre. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire et une légère pluie commençait. Mais Hermione s'en foutait ! Elle partirait de cette maison ce soir même !

Entendre son père lui hurler dessus était une chose, l'entendre insulter son monde, ses amis, son école, ça passe encore… ça passe difficilement, mais ça passe… Mais l'entendre parler d'avortement et de passionnât pour les jeunes filles délinquantes, il n'en était pas question !

Dès qu'il avait amené l'idée de tué la vie qu'elle portait dans son ventre, Hermione s'était sentie trahis. Ça ne faisait pas plus de 3 heures qu'elle ruminait l'idée qu'elle allait peut-être devenir mère, et à peine près d'une heure qu'elle en avait la certitude, et pourtant, Hermione se sentait déjà prête à tout pour défendre son enfant.

Elle descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers la porte de sortit.

-Hermione, rend-lui…

Sa mère s'interrompit en voyant sa fille et en comprenant ses intentions.

-Où vas-tu ? Sa voix tremblait.

-Ailleurs !

-Mais…

-Au revoir maman !

Et sans un mot de plus, elle sortit et s'éloigna dans la nuit.

¤

Hermione marchait sous la pluie depuis plus d'une demie-heure. Elle ignorait complètement où allez, comme ça, sans argent et avec un chat. Sa mère n'avait même pas essayé de la suivre et Hermione en avait le coeur gros. Comment ses parents avaient-ils pu la rejeter aussi facilement de leur vie ? Épuisée et affamée, Hermione s'arrêta un instant et regarda autour d'elle.

Ah bravo ! Avec tout ça, tu as réussit à te perdre, se dit-elle. Ses pleures redoublèrent. Comment allait-elle faire maintenant. Elle devait trouver un moyen de retourner à Poudlard ! Elle était désespérée et complètement anéantit lorsqu'elle entendit un « pop » familier devant elle.

Un sorcier ! Un sorcier venait de transplaner devant elle ! Retrouvant espoir, elle leva son regard vers l'homme.

-Bonsoir Miss Granger !

-Professeur Lupin !

Hermione se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras, pleurant contre son épaule. Pleurant de joie ou de peine, elle ne savait plus… de toute façon, elle avait passé son été à pleurer…

Remus ne savait pas trop comment agir. Pattenrond était écrasé entre eux deux et le loup-garou eu pitié de lui ! Il repoussa un peu Hermione.

-Miss Granger, dit-il. Je vais vous amenez au QG de l'Ordre ! Vous pouvez être en grand danger si vous restez ici !

Hermione acquiesça en reniflant. Ne pouvant transplané avec la jeune sorcière, Remus appela le Magicobus.

Alors qu'ils prenaient place sur l'un des lits et qu'Hermione sécha son chat, elle lui demanda :

-Professeur Lupin, comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

-Vous avez fait de la magie Hermione ! Sourit-il tristement. Certains membres du ministère sont aller chez vous et on libéré votre père…

-Oh…

-Vos parents n'ont pas voulu expliquer pourquoi tu es parti…

-Est-ce que je vais être renvoyée ? demanda-t-elle, un élan de terreur traversant son esprit.

-Non, dit-il simplement. Vous êtes la meilleure amie d'Harry, on doit vous protégez !

Hermione remercia intérieurement Harry pour cela ! Même si elle savait que sa situation était dangereuse, elle lui voyait plusieurs avantages !

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la rue en face du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ayant déjà eu le mot de passe du Gardien des secrets, ils virent la maison et y entrèrent.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix venant de la cuisine.

-C'est moi ! répondit Remus.

-Ah, te voilà ! Eh bien vient manger !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Hermione eut la bonne surprise d'y retrouver la famille Weasley, ainsi qu'Harry, Tonks et plusieurs autres membres de l'ordre. Ils ne manquaient que les professeurs de Poudlard, qui devaient sans doute tous déjà être au château afin d'y préparer la rentrée.

Seul Remus, qui était en lien avec le ministère sous les ordres de Dumbledore, avait été informé qu'Hermione avait utilisé de la magie et était désormais dans la rue, ce qui expliqua la réaction de toute la tablé lorsqu'il l'aperçut dans cet état lamentable.

-Hermione ! S'exclama Ron, surpris.

Harry, qui était de dos, se retourna aussitôt vers elle.

-Oh ma chérie ! S'exclama Mrs. Weasley en allant prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Mais que t'est-il arrivé !

Hermione, se remémorant tout les souvenirs de la soirée, trembla et pleura dans les bras de Molly. Ron et Harry s'étaient levés et ils s'étaient approchés de leur amie. Ils se sentaient tellement impuissants.

-Hermione… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tenta Ron d'une voix douce.

Hermione tourna la tête et regarda son ami. Il semblait très inquiet pour elle, mais elle avait peur désormais. Comment allait-il réagir. Lui qui était de nature impulsif, allait-il la renier comme son propre père l'avait fait. Elle refusa de répondre.

Harry, caressant d'une main le dos d'Hermione, qui était toujours dans les bras de Molly, demanda à Remus ce qu'il savait. Celui-ci ne put que répondre que le ministère l'avait envoyé chercher la jeune Griffondor car elle pouvait être en danger, ayant fui le domaine familial. Mais il ignorait pourquoi…

Après plusieurs interrogations sans réponse, Molly jugea préférable pour Hermione qu'elle se change, qu'elle mange un peu et qu'elle file au lit !

-On l'accompagne ! Dirent aussitôt Harry et Ron d'une même voix !

Molly acquiesça et les deux jeunes hommes partirent en haut avec leur amie, Ron traînant la valise. Ils ne montèrent pas un étage de plus, installant la jeune fille dans leur propre chambre.

-Merci, leur dit Hermione.

-Mais de rien voyons ! Sourit Harry. Des amis, c'est là pour ça !

Harry semblait vraiment aller mieux. Son été lui avait sans doute fait énormément de bien ! Eh puis, pour le moment, il était beaucoup trop préoccupé par elle pour être triste…

-Enfile ça ! lui dit Ron en lui tendant des vêtements chauds qu'il avait trouvé dans sa valise.

Les deux garçons sortirent quelques minutes, laissant l'intimité à Hermione. Elle enleva avec presse ses vêtements mouillés et enfila le pyjama que Ron lui avait trouvé. Lorsqu'elle leur dit qu'ils pouvaient revenir, Harry tenait un plateau de nourriture dans les mains.

Hermione mangea comme une affamée ! Ron et Harry lui posèrent quelques questions, mais Hermione préféra ne pas en parler. Ils se contentèrent d'accepter la décision de leur amie et de la réconforter du mieux qu'ils purent.

Avec Ron d'un coté et Harry de l'autre, Hermione s'endormi dans la chaleur de ses meilleurs amis. Harry sourit tristement en regardant la jeune fille. Ron caressait gentiment ses longs cheveux bouclés. Tout deux tracassait énormément, mais la fatigue eu raison d'eux et ils s'endormirent.

Lorsque, plus tard cette nuit là, Molly passa dire bonne nuit à son plus jeune fils et à Harry, elle remarqua le trio qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit de Ron. Ils étaient tellement beaux à voir, là, comme ça, calme et serein. La vie était tellement injuste. Pourquoi ces enfants devait-ils vieillir plus vite que tout le monde. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur eux !

Son instinct maternel guida ses gestes et elle alla border les deux garçons qui étaient couché par-dessus la couverture. Elle retira les lunettes d'Harry, ferma la lumière et sortit de la chambre en fredonnant une douce berceuse.

_Laissez-nous la chance  
De tout rebâtir  
Laissez-nous nos rêves  
Nos éclats de rire  
Je veux réapprendre  
À perdre mon temps  
Il faudrait donner  
Le pouvoir aux enfants_

* * *

À suivre…

**Chansons **:  
_Poussière d'Ange_ d'Ariane Moffat  
_Laissez-nous la chance_ de Luce Dufault


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout ceci appartient à l'origine à la merveilleuse auteur qu'est J.K.Rowling

Si vous n'aimez pas les fic Severus/Hermione, alors je vous conseille tout de suite d'aller voir ailleurs! SVP, restez respectueux.  
Sinon, bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: L'ange qui naîtra de nous deux :.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Hermione fut la première à se réveiller se matin là. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre où elle était et se rappeler tous les événements d'hier. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Puis une seconde… puis un sentiment de rage ! Elle en avait assez de pleurer ! Elle devait se reprendre et surmonter tout ça ! Sauf que voilà, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Elle gémit de tant de faiblesse de sa part.

Ron ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait sentit Hermione bouger à ses cotés.

-Hey !

-Oh ! Ron ! Salut !

Elle se retourna vers lui et ils furent tous deux face à face, couchés sur le coté.

-Ça va ! Demanda-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de son amie.

-Non… Pas vraiment, mais ça ira mieux.

Ron sourit doucement.

-J'aimerais tellement prendre sur moi tout ce qui te chagrine !

Touchée, Hermione enlaça son ami. Pendant ce temps, Harry se réveilla à son tour. Il se tourna vers ses amis enlacer et sourit. Il s'éleva sur son coude et posa sa main sur le dos d'Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui.

-Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Mieux que toi à ce que je vois.

Comme pour donner un sens à ses mots, il essuya de son pouce la dernière larme qui demeurait sur la joue d'Hermione.

-Mione…

Hermione arrêta Ron avant qu'il ne lui pose la question. Elle savait que trop bien ce qu'il allait lui demander. Elle savait aussi très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer une minute de plus sans tout leur avouer. Alors, ainsi installée, entre les bras protecteurs des deux garçons qu'elle considérait comme de vrais frères, elle raconta toute l'histoire.

Elle parla d'abord de la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec son père, mais ne disant rien sur son état. Pourtant, elle compris vite que ce détail était crucial et elle avoua tout lorsque Ron posa _la_ question.

-Mais Hermione… désolé si j'ai l'air idiot, mais… enfin, je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu mettre ton père dans une telle colère… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait qui ne lui à pas plus à un point tel qu'il refuse que tu retournes dans notre monde ?

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblèrent.

-Je… suis enceinte…

Hermione ferma les yeux du plus fort qu'elle put, ne voulant pas voir la réaction de ses amis. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle n'entendit rien et ne sentit aucun mouvement, sa curiosité l'emportant et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Harry et Ron la regardaient, les yeux bien ronds. Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque Molly entra dans la chambre.

-Bonjour mes trésors ! Oh Hermione chérie, comment vas-tu !

Hermione regarda tour à tour Harry et Ron avant de répondre.

-Euh, pour être franche, je ne sais pas trop !

Molle sourit tendrement.

-Allez, venez déjeuner !

Le trio se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Celle-ci était beaucoup moins pleine qu'hier, ne comptant que Mr et Mrs Weasley, Fred, George et Ginny.

Leurs assiettes étant déjà servi, ils s'assirent sans dire un mot et commencèrent à manger. Mr. Weasley lisait son journal, Fred et George parlaient « affaire » et Molly parlait doucement avec sa cadette. Hermione écouta quelques mots de leur conversation. Ginny parlait de son nouveau petit ami à sa mère, tout en échangeant plusieurs regards avec Harry. Surprise, Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à Ron. Celui-ci sourit en levant les yeux au ciel et bougea ses lèvres de façon à prononcer les mots « Longue histoire ».

-Alors Hermione, dit soudain Mr Weasley. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

-Euh…

-Oui Hermione ! Raconte-nous ce qui t'ai arrivé ! Nous sommes si inquiet pour toi ! Enchaîna Ginny.

Hermione prit une belle teinte rouge et baissa les yeux.

-Laissez-la ! Elle ne veut pas en parler ! Intervint Ron.

-Mais on veut juste aider, se justifia Mrs Weasley. Nous sommes tout préoccupé par le sort d'Hermione ! Et avec la guerre qui se déroule dehors, quand nous l'avons vu arriver hier, dans l'état qu'elle était…

-Oh ! Non, ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi ! Je vais bien ! Dit Hermione. Mes problèmes n'ont réellement aucun rapport avec Voldemort…

La tension dans la pièce sembla baisser d'intensité. Hermione le remarqua et elle se dit qu'elle leur devait la vérité. Ne serait-ce que pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle… Et puis, ils pourraient sans doute l'aider… De plus, Harry et Ron ne semblèrent pas vouloir la renier pour autant… quoiqu'ils ne savaient pas tout encore… Mais comment amener le sujet ?

-Mais Hermione, ma chérie, on peut savoir ce qui te rend si malheureuse ? Redemanda Molly.

Oui, c'était un bon point de départ ! Hermione commença à conter son histoire, utilisant comme point de départ la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec ses parents, mais bien vite elle en vint à expliquer la cause.

-Voilà… c'est parce que j'ai appris hier… que… enfin…

Hermione soupira.

-J'attend un enfant…

Comme pour les deux fois précédente, il n'y eut que le silence qui suivit cette déclaration. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Jamais elle ne se ferait à l'idée qu'elle allait être mère. C'était tellement irréel. Hermione avait baissé la tête et fixait ses mains. Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre main vint se placer sur elle. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard compatissant de Ron.

Aussitôt, le doute s'insinua dans l'esprit des parents du jeune homme.

-Ron ?

-Quoi ? QUOI ? Non !

Il lâcha aussitôt la main d'Hermione.

-C'est pas moi !

Hermione sourit doucement. Tout aurait tellement été plus simple si ça avait été lui. Mais Ron n'était pas le père. Il était son meilleur ami et beaucoup plus que ça ! Elle l'adorait ! Mais jamais ils ne pourraient passé le capte et devenir amant tout les deux. Leur amitié était trop forte pour qu'ils prennent le risque de tout gâcher.

-Hermione… tenta Harry. Si c'n'est pas trop indiscret, pourrait-on savoir qui est le père ?

Hermione compris que c'était d'abord et avant tout pour enlever tout les doutes qui restaient dans l'air consternant Ron et elle. Pauvre Ron, elle lui devait bien ça.

-Vous pouvez, dit-elle. C'est… Le professeur Rogue.

Aussitôt, les réactions apparurent de tous les côtés. Molly et Arthur échangèrent un regard. Ginny plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Ron et Harry restèrent totalement abasourdit et muets et Fred et George lancèrent quelques remarques que leur mère fit taire immédiatement.

-Her… Hermione… ?

-Oui Ron ?

-Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il… t'as… enfin tu sais…

-Euh…

-Hermione, reprit Molly, voyant où son fils voulait en venir et trouvant la question pertinente. Est-ce que Severus Rogue t'a… comment dire… forcée à faire quelque chose avec lui…

-Oh ! s'exclama Hermione, comprenant enfin le sens de la question. Non ! Le professeur Rogue ne m'a pas violé, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir !

-Mais alors pourquoi… ? Commença Ginny.

-C'est compliqué, expliqua Hermione. C'est ce que je ne voulais pas expliquer à mes parents, car ils n'auraient sans doute rien compris et le professeur Rogue aurait risqué gros. Tout comme moi…

De nouveau, Hermione se mit à pleurer, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Personne ne savait comment réagir. Finalement, Molly se leva et étreignit la jeune Griffondor en détresse.

-J… je n'veux pas… êt'… être… renvoyer ! Réussit à articuler Hermione entre deux sanglots.

-Tu ne le seras pas ma chérie, la consola Mrs. Weasley. Tu ne le seras pas !

-Hermione, continua Mr. Weasley. Raconte-nous ce qui c'est passé exactement. Tu étais consentante ?

Hermione reprit sur elle et essuya ses larmes.

-J'étais pas dans mon état normale, avoua-t-elle.

-Il t'avait droguée !

-Quoi ? Non ! Lui aussi n'était pas dans son état normal ! C'est compliqué…

-Nous avons toute la journée, l'encouragea Arthur. Prend ton temps !

Hermione soupira.

-C'était à la fin du mois de juin. Après la bataille au Ministère…

Elle tenta un regard vers Harry au souvenir de cet affreux événement, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas le relever et écouta son histoire avec intérêt.

-Quand je suis sortit de l'infirmerie, j'en voulais à la Terre entière ! Je trouvais tellement tout cela injuste pour Harry, pour Sirius… Puis, je me suis rappeler les cours d'occlumencie. Tout aurait pu être différent si Rogue ne les avait pas arrêté.

-Hermione, commença Harry.

-Laisse-moi finir Harry ! Je sais que j'ai eu tord, mais cette journée là, je voyais la chose différemment. Bref, je suis aller voir le professeur Rogue et je l'ai carrément insulté, lui criant des bêtises et l'accusant !

-J'aurais voulu voir ça ! S'exclama Fred.

-En fait, répondit Hermione. C'était plutôt pathétique. Tout ce que j'ai réussit à faire, c'est de faire perdre 50 points à Griffondor et à écoper d'une retenue pour le soir suivant.

-C'était durant la retenue ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, confirma Hermione. En fait, il m'a fait nettoyer son armoire où la plupart de ses produits se trouvent. J'ai fait tomber une fiole au sol. C'était de la _poudre d'attirance_… Nous en avons respiré tout les deux, sans le vouloir. Après ça, on ne se contrôlait plus du tout… et… et bien, vous deviner la suite…

-Tu es tombée enceinte !

-Voilà ! Mais normalement, on s'était promit de ne jamais en parler ou même de s'en reparler mutuellement, car il ne voulait pas perdre son emploi et moi je ne voulais pas être renvoyée… Mais maintenant, tout va être différent…

-Je vais en parler à Dumbledore, Hermione ! La rassura Arthur. Nous trouverons bien un moyen !

-Merci !

-Cependant Hermione chérie, continua Molly. Si tu veux garder le bébé, je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu en parles à Severus !

-Quoi ?

-Il a le droit de savoir qu'il va devenir père, Hermione !

Un frisson traversa Hermione. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Elle devait aller reparler de sa soirée avec Rogue. C'est elle-même qui avait eu l'idée de ne rien dire et de ne plus jamais en parler, et c'était elle qui allait rompre le pari en premier… Mais avait-elle le choix !

(N/A : Eh puis je voulais changer des fics où Hermione part se cacher avec l'enfant et revient 4 ans plus tard en disant : Coucou Professeur, je vous présente votre fille…)

¤

Hermione regarda le flocon qui était dans sa main. L'étiquette indiquait : « Poudre d'attirance ». Pourtant, la jeune Griffondor était persuadée que cette texture n'était pas de la poudre d'attirance, élément principal d'un filtre d'amour. Oh non, cette poudre ressemblait plutôt a de petites pierres mousseuses et non pas à quelque chose de délicat et de rose. Elle leva les yeux. Dans le haut de l'étagère, un contenant de verre était rempli d'une substance poudreuse qui correspondait davantage à cette description. Elle pouvait y lire sur l'étiquette : « Roches des Marais ». L'identification avait seulement du être inversée.

Étirant son bras, elle essaya d'atteindre le pot. Elle y parvint du bout des doigts, mais elle l'échappa aussitôt sur le sol de pierre. Le verre se brisa instantanément. La poudre se répandit au sol, laissant échapper un nuage rose de particule volatile.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Rogue releva rageusement le regard de sur ses corrections.

-Non mais quelle incapable ! rugit-il. Granger, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquer encore !

Hermione, qui était déjà scandalisée de son geste maladroit devint aussitôt rouge de honte.

-Je suis désolé professeur ! C'était un accident, je vais tout nettoyer.

Aussitôt, elle se pencha et commença à ramasser les morceaux de verre.

-Aie !

Rogue, qui s'était remis à ses corrections, releva la tête plus exaspérer que jamais. Cette petite idiote de Griffondor avait réussit à se couper par dessus le marché. La poisse.

-Honnêtement Granger, vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une incompétente !

Malgré ses paroles plus que froide et haineuse, il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'avait rien répliqué à ses insultes, mais on voyait, sur son visage, que ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. De sa main valide, elle tenait sur sa poitrine son autre main, celle qui avait été coupée par un éclat de verre. Ses yeux marron reflétaient toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme exécrable qui avançait vers elle.

-Montrez-moi votre main, ordonna-t-il en tendant la sienne vers son étudiante.

Hésitante, Hermione fini par accepter. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette et seul Rogue pouvait l'aider à retirer le morceau de verre qui s'était logé bien profondément dans sa paume. Elle donna sa main au sinistre maître des potions qui, étonnamment, la prit dans la sienne avec une délicatesse non feinte.

-C'est une bien mauvaise coupure que vous avez là…

-Le morceau y est encore, l'informa Hermione.

De son pouce, Rogue caressa la paume de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, celle-ci réagit et voulu retirer sa main dans un élan de douleur. Rogue lui en empêcha pourtant.

-Restez calme, je vais vous arrangez ça.

-C'est vraiment douloureux, expliqua la Griffondor.

Rogue pris sa baguette et jeta le sort. Deux secondes plus tard, le morceau s'était retiré lui-même de la chair et la main d'Hermione se cicatrisait déjà.

-Merci…

Rogue ne répliqua pas. Il regardait les yeux marron d'Hermione et se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient merveilleusement beaux… Avec la lumière tamisée de sa sombre salle de classe, seules quelques torches créaient des reflets dans les yeux sombres de la jeune fille. Elle était là, devant lui, le regardant avec… désir !

Non ! C'était impossible. Jamais Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de Poudlard, la Miss-je-sais-tout de Griffondor, le regarderait _lui_ avec du désir dans les yeux… Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment même.

À cet instant, Rogue se rendit compte qu'il faisait pratiquement la même chose ! Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de son étudiante. Il l'étudiait déjà depuis un moment, ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres appétissantes, ses cheveux soyeux, son doux visage de jeune femme, son cou élancé, ses seins si…

Au mon Dieu ! Mais à quoi pensait-il donc ! C'était son élève nom d'un chien ! Une Griffondor ! La meilleure amie de Potter qui plus est ! Comment pouvait-il la trouver désirable !

-C'était quoi ce bocal que vous avez brisé, demanda-t-il avec une voix qui se voulait menaçante, mais où la froideur habituelle n'y était plus.

-Euh… Essaya de se rappeler Hermione, les yeux dans le vague. Je n'sais plus… de la poudre… d'attirance, je crois.

« Oh non pas ça ! » pensa Severus.

-Miss Granger, allez-vous en ! Lui dit-il dans un murmure.

Celle-ci l'entendit très bien. En effet, le professeur Rogue n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Pourtant, elle n'était ni effrayer, ni mal à l'aise… Et surtout, elle n'avait aucunement le goût de s'en aller. C'était bizarre ce qu'elle ressentait dans l'immédiat. Elle détestait Rogue, et pourtant, à cet instant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Ses yeux noirs, et si durs habituellement, semblaient brûler d'un feu impossible à décrire. Sa bouche était plus qu'attirante et elle avait juste l'envie de se perdre dans ses bras et de caresser ses longs cheveux d'ébène.

-Partez… soupira-t-il en lui enlaçant la taille.

-Non ! répondit-t-elle juste avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Même si jusqu'à là, Severus avait essayer de résister, malgré le fait que son corps faisait exactement le contraire de se que son esprit lui dictait, il se laissa totalement aller à cette étreinte, sans aucun remord.

Hermione était sans aucun doute la plus heureuse des femmes à se moment là. Elle avait enfin goûté aux lèvres de Severus et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle avait enfoui ses mains dans sa chevelure, qui au contraire des apparences, n'était aucunement grasse. Elle était appuyé contre le torse de son maître des potions et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

C'était son premier baiser… et c'était très loin d'être un chaste baiser. Et s'il n'y avait pas d'amour dans leur échange, il y avait au moins de la passion et du désir en grande quantité. Elle pouvait sentir les mains forte et entreprenantes de son enseignant sur tout son corps. Il la caressait avec violence et douceur à la fois et il semblait aussi affamé qu'elle.

-Il ne faut pas, l'entendit-elle susurrer à son oreille juste avant qu'il ne lui mordille le lobe.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir et, prenant le visage de son professeur entre ses deux mains, elle l'embrassa presque sauvagement.

-Je m'en moque ! dit-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec autant de fougue.

Severus n'y tint plus et, entourant la taille d'Hermione, il la suréleva afin qu'elle soit à son niveau de grandeur. La jeune fille sourit dans le baiser et elle entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme. Celui-ci fit quelques pas et fini par déposer Hermione sur le coin d'un des bureaux d'élève. Restant dans la même position, il commença à lui retirer sa robe de sorcière.

Aussitôt, Hermione en fit de même avec les habits de Severus. La lourde robe noire du professeur tomba rapidement au sol. Hermione entrepris de déboutonner la chemise de son amant, mais lorsque celui-ci lui retira la sienne en premier et qu'il déposa des baisers enflammés sur son cou, ses épaules et le début de sa poitrine, elle perdit quelque peu ses moyens.

Pourtant, elle revint rapidement à elle, voulant elle aussi toucher la peau si prometteuse de son professeur. Dès que la chemise noire de l'homme se retrouva sur le sol, les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller beaucoup plus. D'abord, Severus Rogue était loin d'être aussi chétif que certain pouvait croire, en fait, son torse était plus que découper et particulièrement attrayant. Aussitôt, Hermione se mit à embrasser chaque partie de sa peau si douce. Ses mains se posèrent sur son bas ventre et suivirent le chemin déjà tracé et soyeux qui descendait plus bas encore. Elles s'attaquèrent immédiatement à la fermeture éclaire des pantalons de l'homme.

De son coté, celui-ci était plus qu'heureux de la laisser faire. C'est qu'elle était très entreprenante la petite Miss-parfaite de Griffondor. Il avait facilement dégrafé la dernière barrière entre sa peau si agréable et lui, et sentir ses deux seins nus contre son torse lui faisait un effet plus qu'excitant.

Lorsque le pantalon du maître des potions tomba au sol, révélant toute sa virilité derrière le fin tissu de ses boxers, Hermione fut prise d'un doute. Elle se recula un peu, offrant à Severus une vue des plus aguichante. Pourtant, celui-ci remarqua ses yeux. Elle semblait troublée, voir mal à l'aise. Il comprit aussitôt.

_Quand ta bouche se fait douce_

Quand ton corps se fait dur

_Quand le ciel dans tes yeux_

_D'un seul coup n'est plus pur_

_Quand tes mains voudraient bien_

_Quand tes doigts n'osent pas_

_Quand ta pudeur dit non_

_Tu doutes un peu plus fort_

Il aurait du s'arrêter là, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Doucement, presque avec tendresse, il releva le menton d'Hermione afin que ses yeux rencontrent les siens. Il l'embrassa avec passion mais avec une douceur infinie. Lorsque, après, il replongea ses yeux dans ceux de la belle brune, il y vit le désir y revenir aux grands galops. Il lui sourit et se plaça à genou devant elle.

-Mais…

-Chut, laissez-moi faire, dit-il d'une voix rassurante qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

Il lui sourit et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune fille. Il les caressa un moment et, tout en descendant sensuellement ses mains pour lui retirer sa petite culotte, ses bas et ses souliers, il déposa plusieurs baiser entre celle-ci. Instinctivement, Hermione entrouvrit davantage ses cuisses, invitant Severus à monter plus haut, vers un lieu où il savait qu'il avait l'exclusivité.

Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche chaude de son professeur à cet endroit. Elle ferma les yeux et caressa les cheveux de son amant. Severus lui faisait découvrir des sensations encore inconnues. Oh bien sur, elle avait déjà lu sur le sujet, mais rien n'était comparable à… à… ça !

-Oh professeur !

Severus sourit. Elle venait d'avoir son premier orgasme, il en était sur. Il adorait l'entendre gémire sous ses caresses et ses baisers, il aimait plus que tout le goût délicieux qu'elle avait, il raffolait de son innocence, de sa pureté qu'elle était prête à sacrifier pour lui…

Un déclique se fit dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Pourtant, son entre-jambe lui disait bien le contraire. Hermione aussi semblait en vouloir plus, beaucoup plus.

-Professeur !

Severus leva les yeux vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, là, comme ça, toute prête à s'offrir, les yeux voilés de désir. Il se releva et Hermione, qui était a moitié couché sur le bureau, les coudes accotés sur le bureau, se redressa pour venir l'embrasser. Les bras de Severus l'entourèrent aussitôt alors que les mains de la jeune fille descendaient une fois de plus vers le bas de son ventre. Doucement, mais avec envie, elle retira le dernier morceau de tissu qui les séparait. Elle en profita pour caresser les fesses muscler de son enseignant et l'approcha encore plus à elle.

_Quand tu ne te sens plus chatte  
Et que tu deviens chienne  
Et qu'à l'appel du loup  
Tu brises enfin tes chaînes_

_Quand ton premier soupir  
Se finit dans un cri  
Quand c'est moi qui dis non  
Quand c'est toi qui dis oui_

Les mains de Severus descendirent à leur tour. Il souleva Hermione, ainsi que sa jupe d'écolière et vint se placer à l'entrée de son jardin secret.

-Hermione… murmura-t-il, la voix voilée par le désir.

La Griffondor, qui avait la tête appuyer sur l'épaule de Severus, les yeux mi-clos, se redressa.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme avec qui elle partageait ce moment unique. Ses deux iris noirs étaient dilatés et cela donnait de la brillance, de l'éclat et de la chaleur dans son regard.

-Severus…

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser tendre et doux.

En même temps, Severus entra délicatement en elle. Hermione ne sentit presque rien. Bien sur, cela ne fut pas des plus agréable, mais Severus fit preuve de patience et Hermione s'habitua rapidement à le sentir en elle. Après quelques secondes, il commença un léger mouvement de va et vient. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec le _Wingardium Leviosa_, croirez-le !

Hermione n'était plus capable de penser à quoique ce soit autre qu'à cet homme qui lui donnait un plaisir jusqu'alors inconnue pour elle. Elle aimait son odeur, sa chaleur, son corps. C'était comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Il n'était plus l'immonde professeur Rogue, mais seulement Severus. Par dessus tout, elle aimait l'entendre gémir et savoir qu'elle en était la cause !

Elle avait entouré ses jambes autour de la taille de son professeur, approfondissant ainsi leur proximité. Elle l'embrassait goulûment dans le cou alors que Severus se faisait de plus en plus fougueux. Encore quelques coups de reins et elle n'en pu plus. Elle ferma les yeux et cria assez fortement. De plus, elle entra ses ongles dans le dos de son amant.

Severus gémit de sentir tant de réaction de la part de la jeune fille. Il lui empoigna énergiquement les fesses et la reposa plus loin sur la table. D'un geste naturelle, Hermione s'allongea et Severus s'installa sur elle. Tout ce fit encore plus intense. Hermione cria plusieurs fois le nom de son professeur, ce qui était loin de déplaire à l'homme en question. Après un second orgasme chez Hermione, Severus n'y tint plus et se déversa en elle.

_Quand mon corps sur ton corps  
Lourd comme un cheval mort_

_Ne sait pas, ne sait plus  
S'il existe encore_

_Quand on a fait l'amour  
Comme d'autres font la guerre  
Quand c'est moi le soldat  
Qui meurt et qui la perd_

Il s'écroula sur elle, haletant. Elle n'en menait pas large non plus, essoufflée de tant d'ardeur. Elle sentait encore le désir poindre en elle, mais Severus était comblé et se retira calmement. Il se redressa et aida Hermione à se rassoire.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques minutes et soudain, les deux semblèrent enfin réaliser ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-Oh mon dieu ! Murmura Severus, ne voulant y croire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait !

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, les retirant de son visage.

-Professeur !

Hermione était redevenue beaucoup plus lucide qu'auparavant, même si elle restait avec une certaine chaleur entre les jambes et un fond de désir dans les yeux.

Severus ramassa violemment son pantalon et l'enfila avec hâte. Il se mit dos à son élève et regarda sa salle de classe. Ses yeux se balancèrent de gauche à droite, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur la délicate poudre étendu au sol. Il jura.

Hermione en avait profité pour se lever. Elle avait replacer sa jupe un peu plus décemment et enfiler sa chemise blanche. Elle finissait de la boutonner lorsqu'elle arriva au côté de son amant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Severus la regarda sans lui répondre, puis il se pencha et toucha la poudre rose du bout des doigts.

-Savez-vous exactement ce que c'est que ceci, Miss Granger ?

Hermione regarda la poudre rose et se mordit les lèvres.

-C'est de la poudre d'attirance, non !

-Exacte, confirma Rogue. Savez vous dans quoi elle est utilisé et pourquoi ?

-Dans les filtres d'am… Oh ! Professeur, c'est à cause de ça si… eh bien, si nous…

-Oui.

Il la regarda quelque instant, puis fini par se relever. Il attrapa sa baguette et la fit disparaître.

-À l'état pur, cette poudre est très puissante, expliqua-t-il. Normalement, elle sert juste à rapprocher les deux individus visés par le filtre d'amour, pour qu'ils soient attiré l'un par l'autre, mais l'inhaler provoque des réactions assez… ardentes, immédiates et incontrôlables.

Il jura de nouveau, faisant sursauté la jeune fille.

-C'est que je risque mon emploi moi !

Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à Hermione. Celle-ci d'ailleurs ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. S'il risquait de perdre son emploi, elle risquait elle aussi d'être renvoyée ! Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas arriver… cela ne devait pas arriver ! Personne ne devait savoir ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si un des deux n'était pas consentant.

-Avec une élève ! Comment as-tu pu te laisser aller avec une de tes élèves ! Merde, je suis le roi des cons !

-Professeur !

-Quoi ? Cria-t-il, énervé.

Hermione resta figée par le son de sa voix. L'homme devant elle était réellement redevenu Rogue, le maître des potions tant détesté de Poudlard. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qui lui faisait si bien l'amour il y a à peine quelques minutes.

Severus remarqua aussitôt la réaction d'Hermione et il s'en voulu… enfin presque ! Il voulu se reprendre, mais Hermione le coupa.

-Miss…

-Professeur, personne ne le saura !

-Pardon ?

Rogue semblait incrédule.

-Eh bien, commença Hermione, je ne vois pas pourquoi on en parlerait ? Personne n'a besoin d'être au courant ! Je veux dire, personnellement, je ne regrette pas… Je veux dire, je mentirais en disant que ça ne m'a pas plu.

Hermione rougit de ses propres mots. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui disait tout ça !

-Vous ne voulez pas perdre votre emploi, et je ne veux pas être renvoyé. En plus de tout, il y a la guerre dehors ! Nous sommes tout les deux gagnants en ne disant rien à personne, vous ne penser pas !

Severus regarda son élève, surpris. C'était impensable de croire qu'elle acceptait aussi facilement le fait d'avoir passé une soirée aussi torride avec _lui_. Et en plus, elle lui avouait qu'elle avait aimée et qu'elle ne regrettait rien ! Il du reprendre sur lui avant de poursuivre la conversation.

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes d'accord pour faire comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais eu lieu et de continuer comme si de rien n'était.

-Oui, répondit Hermione après un temps de réflexion.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé d'effacer le souvenir de cette soirée, mais ça, Rogue n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

-Très bien ! Répondit Rogue avec un sourcil levé, mi-perplexe, mi-étonné.

Hermione sourit à son expression.

-Marché conclu ?

-Marché conclu !

Ils se serrèrent la main, jurant qu'ils ne se mettraient pas dans le trouble mutuellement !

-Bien ! Euh… dites professeur, ma retenue était-elle terminée !

Rogue cligna des yeux, abasourdit. Sa retenue ?

-Oui ! Oui bien sur, fichez-le camp d'ici !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amuser. Elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires et s'éclipsa vite fait ! Plus rien, après cette soirée, n'aurait pu prouver qu'elle avait bel et bien eut lieu ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient...

¤

Dans le fin fond de l'Écosse, dans une magnifique école de magie, Severus se réveilla en sueur. Encore ce rêve ! Depuis le début de l'été, il faisait toujours ce même rêve… souvenir d'une réalité des plus troublante. Severus ne pouvait pas oublier son élève. Il redoutait tant la rentrée et le jour où il devrait la revoir.

Elle n'avait jamais cessé de hanter ses pensées et ses rêves depuis ce fameux soir où elle s'était offerte à lui. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal et que jamais cela ne se reproduirait, et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résigner à oublier sa peau, sa chaleur, son odeur, ses gestes, son regard. Bref, il l'avait dans la peau.

Elle avait tellement été passionnée. Il n'avait jamais connu d'autre femme aussi enflammée que cette petite Griffondor. Oui, il y avait eu la poudre, mais même si elle ne contrôlait plus ses gestes, la poudre n'avait aucune influence sur la manière d'agir. Hermione Granger était réellement une fille passionnée en amour, et il pouvait se vanter d'être le seul à connaître cette facette.

* * *

À suivre…

**Chanson :  
**_Que je t'aime_ de Johnny Holiday


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Tout ceci appartient à l'origine à la merveilleuse auteur qu'est J.K.Rowling

Si vous n'aimez pas les fic Severus/Hermione, alors je vous conseille tout de suite d'aller voir ailleurs! SVP, restez respectueux.  
Sinon, bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: L'ange qui naîtra de nous deux :.**

* * *

Chapitre 3

C'était enfin le matin de la rentrée. Hermione était assisse entre Ginny et Ron qui mangeait leur petit déjeuner avec appétit. Harry était face à elle et lisait la gazette du sorcier. Les jumeaux et Arthur étaient déjà au travail et Molly finissait de remplire son assiette. Elle vint se placer aux côtés de Harry et commença à manger. Elle remarqua qu'Hermione n'avait pas touché à son assiette et l'interrogea.

-Mione ma chérie ! Tu ne manges pas ?

Ron, Harry et Ginny relevèrent les yeux et la regardèrent. Hermione, en revanche, baissa la tête et rougit légèrement.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, avoua-t-elle.

Molly plissa les yeux, particulièrement contrarié.

-Il faut que tu manges un peu Hermione ! Surtout dans ton état ! C'est très mauvais pour le bébé de sauter un repas !

-Maman, ne la force pas ! La défendit Ron.

-Je ne la force pas ! répliqua Molly, quelque peu indignée. Mais après six grossesses, je crois savoir ce qui est bien ou non pour les femmes enceintes !

-Vous avez raison Molly, dit Hermione.

Elle prit sa fourchette et commença à picorer dans son assiette. Elle amena un morceau d'œuf à ses lèvres, mais elle eu l'impression qu'il resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle l'avala. Elle n'avait réellement pas faim… Elle prit un peu de jus d'orange pour faire passer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ? demanda Harry qui avait remarquer son manège et qui s'inquiétait.

Hermione soupira et lui sourit doucement.

-C'est rien, ne vous inquiéter pas ! dit-elle. Je suis probablement trop anxieuse de retourner à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas évident de savoir que je vais _le_ revoir… Comment va-t-il le prendre ? Et puis, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'en pense le directeur…

Molly lui sourit tendrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle… Arthur va aller parler aujourd'hui même à Dumbledore ! Le directeur trouvera une solution ! Ai un peu confiance !

Hermione sourit, reconnaissante. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose… Ron le devina. Il passa une main réconfortante dans son dos et lui dit doucement :

-Et ne t'en fait pas pour Rogue ! Peu importe sa réaction, Harry et moi, on sera là !

-Ouais, c'est clair ! Confirma Harry.

-Merci ! Dit-elle à ses deux amis, soulagée. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !

La tension d'Hermione était beaucoup moins présente, mais elle n'avait toujours pas faim. Molly s'en rendit compte et se résigna. Elle ramassa les assiettes de tout le monde et leur demanda d'aller vérifier leur valise. Hermione savait qu'elle avait déjà tout de prêt et resta un peu avec Mrs. Weasley. Pourtant, elle resta silencieuse.

-Hermione chérie, y aurait-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me demander ?

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et posa enfin la question qu'elle avait en tête depuis deux jours maintenant.

-Mrs. Weasley… je veux dire Molly, se rattrapa-t-elle quand la vieille femme la regarda sévèrement. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un enfant ?

Molly regarda la jeune fille devant elle. Cette belle enfant qui allait bientôt devenir une maman ! Elle se devait de la réconforter !

-Oh ! Ma pauvre chérie !

Molly s'assied avec Hermione et parla avec elle de ses grossesses et de la première fois qu'elle avait vu chaque visage de ses enfants. Elle essaya du mieux qu'elle pu de redonner confiance à Hermione.

_Un enfant, ça vous décroche un rêve  
Ça le porte à ses lèvres et ça part en chantant  
Un enfant, avec un peu de chance  
Ça entend le silence et ça pleure des diamants  
Et ça rit à n'en savoir que faire  
Et ça pleure en nous voyant pleurer  
Ça s'endorme, de l'or sous les paupières  
Et ça dort, pour mieux nous faire rêver_

_¤_

Après la discussion avec Mrs. Weasley, Hermione était un peu plus rassurer. Un enfant était censé être quelque chose de beau dans une vie, alors pourquoi s'en inquiéter ? Elle savait la réponse, bien sur, mais elle essaya de ne pas y penser… Le moment pour le faire viendrait bien assez tôt.

Le voyage dans le Poudlard express se passa plutôt bien ! Les quatre amis étaient assis dans un compartiment. Ron et Harry jouait une partie d'échecs, le jeu étant posé sur la malle d'Harry entre les deux bancs. Ginny lisait un magasine, coucher sur le banc d'Harry, sa tête reposant sur les genoux du jeune homme en question.

Hermione avait été un peu surprise quand Ron lui avait expliqué qu'Harry avait retrouvé un peu de joie de vivre grâce à Ginny. L'épisode au ministère avait eu un coté positif pour le jeune couple : Harry c'était finalement rendu compte que Ginny n'était plus une petite fille ! Et quand, durant l'été, c'est elle qui avait réussit à le faire rire et à le faire parler un peu plus, Harry avait cessé de la voir uniquement que comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Ron avait pris la nouvelle avec facilité ! Qui de mieux que Harry pouvait devenir son beau-frère ! Et puis il était content que Ginny ait réussit à redonner le sourire à son ami. (N/A : Je le fais peut-être trop compréhensif, mais bon, je vous avertit, Ron sera super mignon dans cette fic !) Bien sur, il ne voulait rien savoir des détails personnels concernant le couple !

Hermione, pour sa part, avait totalement été ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour le jeune couple. Elle était présentement aux cotés de Ron et lisait un de ses gros bouquins lorsqu'une voix qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien les interrompis.

-Excuser-moi… dit doucement Luna Lovegood. Il n'y a plus un seul compartiment de libre…

Ginny se redressa et serra son amie dans ses bras !

-Entre Luna ! On va te faire une place !

En effet, il y avait cette année davantage d'élèves que les autres années. Le retour de Voldemort était maintenant connu dans tout le monde sorcier et plusieurs parents, même s'ils vivaient dans un autre pays, avaient décidé d'envoyer leur progéniture à Poudlard, sous la protection d'Albus Dumbledore.

La cérémonie de répartition fut plutôt longue, mais elle se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Dumbledore fit un discours encourageant par rapport à la guerre et tous purent enfin manger. Hermione lança quelques coups d'œil à son professeur de potions, mais celui-ci ne la regarda pas une seule fois… Elle décida d'aller le voir le soir même, avant que son courage ne l'abandonne. Harry et Ron se proposèrent d'y aller avec elle, mais elle refusa leur offre.

¤

Rogue était dans son bureau, pièce adjacente à sa salle de cours, entrain de réviser son plan de cours pour le lendemain. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait quelques difficultés. La vision de Miss Granger de ce soir, durant le banquet de la répartition, l'avait laisser pantois. C'est qu'elle c'était considérablement embellie durant les vacances. Comme si cette petite déesse avait besoin de cela ! Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait de plus, mais il était certain qu'elle avait quelque chose de changer. Ce maudissant et revenant à ses moutons, il reprit son plan de cours…

Première année Serdaigle-Serpentard : Éléments de basse, différencier le _napel_ et le _tue loup_, où trouve-t-on un _bézoard_, réaction de la _racine d'asphodèle en poudre_ à une _infusion d'armoise_.

Sixième année Griffondor-Serpentard : Oh joie ! Potter et sa gang ! Et plein de petits mangemorts en puissance ! Et c'est sans compter sur la Miss-Je –Sais-Tout international ! Hermione…

Toc toc toc

Sursautant, le maître des potions griffonna violemment ses derniers écrits en lançant un « Entré » des plus froid.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une silhouette familière au sombre professeur. Quand on parle du loup !

Hermione Granger, peu sur d'elle, entra dans le bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci la regarda d'une expression froide et indifférente, mais elle pu déceler, dans ses deux yeux noir, un éclat de surprise et d'interrogation.

-Miss Granger ! Que me vaut votre visite… à cette heure si tardive ? demanda méchamment Rogue. 5 points de moins.

Ah ! Que c'était exaltant !

Hermione se renfrogna.

-Mais professeur, je n'ai pas dépassé le couvre-feu encore !

-Pas encore en effet. J'enlève un autre 10 points ! Vaut mieux prévenir !

L'expression de contentement de Rogue déstabilisa Hermione. Pourquoi était-il encore pire que d'habitude ! Sa méchanceté était absolument gratuite.

-C'est injuste !

Rogue eu un rictus. C'était plus qu'injuste, mais qu'est-ce que c'était géniale de rabaisser cette petite insolente qui ne cessait de tourmenter ses nuits et de remplir ses pensées !

-Que me voulez-vous Miss ? Voyez-vous, je n'ai pas rien que ça à faire, de vous écouter me dire que je suis injuste. Donc accoucher, qu'on en finisse !

L'expression d'Hermione changea dangereusement à ces paroles. Rogue remarqua son teint blême, mais l'ignora.

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire professeur !

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Severus était un peu confus devant les réactions et les répliques de son élève. Il la détailla quelques instants. Son visage, bien que légèrement pâle, était réellement magnifique et reflétait toute l'intelligence de la jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux bouclés lui arrivaient à mi-dos et ils étaient joliment coiffés. Elle portait son uniforme de Poudlard, mais sa grande robe noire était détachée. Dessous, on pouvait voir son pull gris au collet rouge et or, ainsi que son insigne de Préfete. Il descendit son regard. Sa jupe était décente et cachait toute ses cuisses. Ses mollets étaient recouverts par de longs bas blancs et deux beaux petits souliers noirs finalisaient l'ensemble. L'image parfaite de l'élève modèle.

_Avec elle  
Oh ! C'est passionnel  
Avec elle  
C'est consensuel  
C'est au-delà des mots  
Entre la chair et la peau_

_On dirait qu'elle sort des jupes de sa maman  
On croirait qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'amant  
Mais méfiez-vous de la femme-enfant  
Méfiez-vous de ses quinze ans_ (1)

Hermione ne savait plus comment agir, ni quoi dire. Elle s'était cru préparer à tout avouer à son amant, mais être devant lui la rendait nerveuse. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui, elle avait connue une vraie nuit d'amour. Ce n'était pas facile à oublier, surtout qu'elle venait justement l'informer des conséquences de ces quelques instants de bonheur. Elle ignorait la façon qu'il allait réagir, mais une chose était sur, c'est qu'il ne ressentait absolument plus rien pour elle, si ce n'était que du dégoût et de la haine. Il avait été tellement exécrable et méchant avec elle ce soir, qu'elle en avait ressentit une profonde douleur. Pourquoi au fait ? C'était pourtant naturel et très habituel venant de sa part. Pourquoi alors s'en sentait-elle blessé ?

Elle regarda l'homme tout vêtu de noir assis derrière son bureau, plume à la main, et une expression de lassitude sur ses traits et prit une bonne respiration. Retrouvant son courage, elle commença.

-Professeur Rogue… Je sais que ce que j'ai à vous dire va vous paraître insensé, mais je crois que vous devez être au courant…

Elle tournait littéralement en rond là ! «Hermione pauvre cloche ! Reprend-toi !» se dit-elle.

-Non en fait se que je veux dire, c'est que, vous savez… non vous ne savez pas bien sur… Ce qui se passe c'est que…

Rogue regardait son élève en devenant de plus en plus perplexe. Non mais qu'essayait-elle de lui dire ?

-Vous pourriez peut-être être moins claire Miss Granger ? Dit-il sarcastiquement en lui coupant la parole. Vous savez, histoire que je sois davantage égaré.

Hermione le regarda quelques instants, les yeux humides et les mains moites.

-Ce que j'ai à annoncer n'est pas facile à dire professeur…

Rogue émit un rire cynique.

-Alors arrêter les détours et venez-en au faits Miss !

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi pas ! Il l'aurait cherché !

-Très bien ! Vous vous souvenez de cette soirée qu'on a passée ensemble.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il avait eu peur qu'elle soit venue pour en reparler lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer, mais il s'était vite raisonné en se disant qu'ils avaient fait un marché, venant de son propre coté à elle, alors il se trompait sûrement ! Eh bien non, il avait vu juste ! Cette sorcière le laisserai-t-il en paix un jour ?

-Non !

-Quoi ?

Cette déclaration froide choqua Hermione ! Il se moquait d'elle ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié _ça_ ! Quoique pour lui, elle devait être une parmi tant d'autre ! Pas qu'elle croyait que Severus Rogue était le tombeur de ces dames, mais il restait que, vu la façon qu'il avait de faire l'amour à une femme, elle n'était pas assez naïve au point de croire qu'il n'avait pas déjà eu plusieurs conquêtes, ne serait-ce que pour un soir !

Severus remarqua l'expression surprise, puis blessée de son étudiante. Il vit aussi qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes. Une pointe de culpabilité lui serra le cœur.

Le cœur ? Il avait un cœur ?

-Bien sur que je m'en souviens Granger ! dit-il soudain, d'un ton fidèle à lui-même. Mais vous, est-ce que vous vous souvenez qu'on avait dit qu'on n'en reparlerait jamais !

Un petit soulagement s'empara de la Griffondor.

-Oui professeur, je m'en rappelle. Dit-elle en regardant ailleurs. Mais la situation est différente aujourd'hui…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le serait…

-Non bien sur…

Hermione baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains, nerveuse.

Rogue, de son coté, déposa sa plume et frotta son menton en signe d'impatience. Il la regarda avec ses yeux noir, pénétrants.

-J'attend toujours…

Hermione se lança.

-Eh bien voilà… Professeur Rogue… vous savez… je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin d'un dessin, vous êtes sans doute plus calé que moi en la matière… alors voilà… c'est pas très claire, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue leva un sourcil, mais il n'interrompit pas sa jeune élève. De toute façon, Hermione n'attendait pas de réponse.

-Ce que j'essaie de vous dire professeur, c'est que, vous savez, lorsque deux personnes font… ce que nous avons fait… et qu'on oublie quelques précautions, il peut y avoir des petits accidents qui arrivent… En fait, ça change grandement une vie ces petits accidents, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Hermione était, à présent, toute rouge. Et Rogue était totalement perdu !

-Non, pas du tout !

Hermione soupira ! Pourquoi elle avait réussit à le dire à tout son monde, mais qu'elle n'y parvenait pas devant le propre père de l'enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre.

-Miss Granger ! Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia ! Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Se découragea Hermione. Vous êtes vraiment idiot ou vous le faite exprès ?

Elle avait chuchoté ces dernières paroles, davantage pour elle-même, mais Rogue l'entendit. Il se redressa, posant ses deux paumes sur le bureau et dit d'une voix doucereuse :

-50 points retirés à Griffondor, espèce de petite insolente…

-Je suis enceinte Professeur ! Dit-elle d'un ton fort, en colère.

Severus était à présent immobile, regardant son élève avec de grands yeux ronds. Enceinte ? La signification de cette information ne sembla pas se rendre à son cerveau. Enceinte…

Hermione avait ses deux mains appuyées sur sa bouche. Elle ne venait quand même pas de lui hurler qu'elle était enceinte ! Venait-elle de le faire ?

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille.

-Oh professeur… Je suis désolée !

Hermione se retourna avec une seule idée, se sauver en courant. Alors qu'elle entama son premier mouvement, elle entendit la chaise de son professeur se déplacer rapidement et ses pas résonner sur le plancher derrière elle. Avant même qu'elle n'ait atteint la porte, une main ferme la retint par le bras et la retourna.

Aussitôt, son regard humide croisa celui interrogateur de son amant.

Ils restèrent là, se regardant, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Hermione était surprise de la réaction de Severus. Elle s'attendait à se qu'il nie, qu'il crie, ou à quelconque réaction violente de sa part, et pourtant, il état là, devant elle, ne sembla pas comprend se qui se passait.

Severus n'en revenait pas… Enceinte. Il l'avait mit enceinte !

-Que… C'est… impossible… que… tu… tu es… tu sois… je…

-Professeur, l'interrompit Hermione. Vous me faites mal.

Il la libéra aussitôt et Hermione récupéra son bras. Severus n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal, mais il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle s'en aille.

-Je suis désoler professeur, je n'aurais pas du vous dire ça comme ça…

-Et moi j'aurais du vous laisser parler, dit-il, s'excusant quasiment !

Ils passèrent quelques temps à se fixer. Hermione devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle aurait voulu que son enseignant réagisse ou fasse quelque chose, quoique ce soit, mais il se contentait de la regarder, sembla se poser plusieurs questions.

-Tu es sur qu'il est de moi ? Fini-t-il par demander.

Tout d'un coup, Hermione sembla perdre son masque blanc et devint rouge de colère. Elle voulu le gifler, le ruer de coup de poing, exorcisé sa haine ! Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il seulement penser à poser la question !

Finalement, elle ne put retenir son geste et sa main claqua sur la joue de son amant, ses larmes inondant ses joues. Il avait été le seul, et il le savait !

Severus resta figé lorsqu'il reçu la gifle, mais revient vite à lui quand Hermione fit demi-tour pour sortir par la porte. Il la rattrapa encore une fois de justesse, mais cette fois, il la serra contre son torse. Hermione se débattit, mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Au bout de quelque temps, elle sembla se clamer.

Ses petits poings fermer reposait sur le torse de son amant, ainsi que sa tête. Les yeux fermer, elle pleurait bruyamment. Severus la tenait étroitement près de lui, un bras enrouler autour de sa taille. Son autre main lui caressait doucement les cheveux et sa joue était appuyée sur la tête de la jeune fille.

Il lui sembla l'entendre marmonner au travers de ses pleures. Il écouta plus attentivement :

-Vous avez été le seul… le seul…

Il ferma les yeux et se traita d'idiot. Bien sur qu'il avait été le seul ! Il le savait ! Il n'était pas au courant de son été, mais il savait tout de même qu'Hermione ne le lui aurait pas dit si elle avait eu un doute sur l'identité du père. Si cette gamine était réellement enceinte, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, c'était bel et bien lui le père. Mais l'était-elle réellement ? Il y avait d'autre possibilité ! Oui, c'était probable que tout ça soit qu'une énorme erreur.

-Miss Granger, dit-il d'une voix calme. Vous permettez que je vérifie un petit truc ou deux ?

Hermione se recula, se surprenant à être déçu de perdre la chaleur de son professeur.

-Oui… de quoi s'agit-il ?

Severus s'éloigna et sortit carrément de son bureau, laissant Hermione seule. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas trop, mais elle attendit. Il revint rapidement, une petite fiole au liquide rose entre ses mains. Hermione se rapprocha en essuyant ses larmes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une potion révélatrice. Répondit Rogue. J'aimerais que tu l'as prenne… Hermione.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus fort lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom. Pourtant, elle plissa les yeux, méfiante.

-Vous doutez de moi ?

-Non, mais je veux être sur que vous êtes réellement enceinte… comprenez-moi !

Il lui tendit la fiole et Hermione la prit. Elle goûtait affreusement mauvais, mais le goût se dissipa rapidement. À la place, une douce chaleur envahit son corps en entier.

-Alors ? demanda Rogue. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien ! Répondit Hermione d'une voix rêveuse.

Mais elle sortit rapidement de son état lorsque Severus lui empoigna les hanches et souleva son pull.

-Mais que faites vous ? Cria-t-elle, choquée.

-Je vérifie par moi-même !

-Que ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question qu'elle remarqua ce que Severus observait. Son ventre… Son joli ventre plat avait prit une légère teinte rosée comme la potion et il illuminait à deux mètres à la ronde.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une preuve indéniable de votre grossesse, dit Severus, résigné.

Il rebaissa le pull de la jeune fille et s'assit sur le coin de son bureau. Il avait l'air ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensés. Hermione posa une main sur son ventre. Elle remarqua par le fait même qu'il illuminait encore, même au travers de son pull.

-Euh, professeur, combien de temps dure les effets ?

-Quelques minutes, dit-il vaguement.

Hermione allait lui poser une autre question, en particulier pour savoir s'il allait bien, mais des coups à la porte l'interrompit.

Avant même que Severus ait pu répondre, la tête du directeur passa par l'encadrement de la porte.

-Bonsoir Severus ! Oh tiens, Miss Granger ! Bonsoir ! Je vous dérange.

Mal à l'aise, Hermione essaya de cacher son ventre illuminé avec sa robe de sorcier, mais en vain. Severus regarda son mentor, mais ne dit rien. Il savait déjà tout, il en était sur.

-Je devrait peut-être y aller, essaya de s'éclipser Hermione.

-Non ! Miss Granger, faites-nous donc l'honneur de rester avec nous ! Sourit largement Dumbldore.

-Euh… d'accord…

-Albus ? demanda Severus, sachant que le veille homme comprendrait la question.

-Oui Severus, je suis venu ici expressément pour vous voir ! Tout les deux ! Ajouta-t-il en regarda Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux bleu brillant étrangement. Arthur Weasley m'a mit au courant pour votre situation quelque peu délicate, Miss Granger. Je voulais que vous sachiez que tout est désormais arrangé. Vous allez pouvoir poursuivre vos études durant toute votre grossesse, ainsi qu'après ! Pour votre rôle de Préfète, se sera à vous de décider si vous voulez le garder ou non. Probablement que cette charge vous sera de trop, ça sera à vous de voir ! Mrs. Pomfresh s'occupera de vous et de votre enfant à naître et toute l'aide nécessaire vous sera offerte lorsque le bébé sera là.

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Euh… Merci…

-C'est bien normal ! répondit Dumbledore, rayonnant. Quant à toi Severus, je te mentirais en disant que je n'ai pas été obligé de me battre quelque peu avec le ministère, mais rassure-toi, tout est arranger pour toi aussi ! Ton emploie n'en sera aucunement affecté et le ministère ne retiendra absolument rien contre toi ! Tout spécialistes compétents savent à quel point la poudre d'attirance peut être puissante ! Tu es légalement reconnut comme étant le père de cet enfant, mais aucune charge concernent abus de mineur ou quoi que se soit d'autre ne sera retenu contre toi ! Il faudra seulement être sur que tout cela ne se reproduise jamais ! Le ministère ne sera pas toujours aussi clément.

Severus était abasourdit. Dumbledore sourit aux futurs parents et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il posa une main sur le ventre de celle-ci.

-Sachant désormais tout cela, je vous laisse décider vous même de ce que deviendra l'avenir de ce petit ange. Bonne soirée !

Puis, il repartit, refermant la porte du bureau de Severus.

Hermione, un peu mal à l'aise, regarda Severus. Elle n'y avait pas encore pensé, mais pourtant, Severus aussi avait son mot à dire.

-Professeur ?

-Oui ?

Severus reporta son regard sur elle, se qu'il l'intimida un peu.

-Je… vous… Est-ce que vous voulez garder l'enfant ?

En disant cela, Hermione avait posé sa main sur son ventre, d'un geste protecteur et inconscient. Pourtant Severus le remarqua. Bien qu'il ne répondit pas, son attitude laissa sous-entendre un « oui », ce qui soulagea Hermione au plus haut point. Elle avait résisté à son père lorsqu'il lui avait parlé d'avortement, mais elle ne savait pas si elle aurait su tenir tête devant son amant.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est être un bon père, lui avoua-t-il soudain.

-Je ne vous en demande pas tant ! Lui dit-elle, souriant doucement.

-Et qu'attendez-vous de moi alors ? Je peux sûrement vous aidez financièrement et tout ça, mais coté émotions… vous comprenez, j'ai toujours été célibataire et sans famille… ça faisait longtemps d'ailleurs que j'avais fait une croix sur le fait d'avoir des enfants…

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Tout ce que je veux professeur, c'est que vous ne renier pas votre enfant. Je veux qu'il ou qu'elle connaisse son père… qu'il ou qu'elle porte votre nom…

-Vous voulez ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

N'avait-elle donc aucune honte à attendre un enfant de lui ? Cela le surpris plus que tout. Toute l'école pouvait être au courant, mais elle semblait s'en fichier royalement !

-Alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous aider, Hermione !

La jeune fille sourit franchement. Elle s'approcha de lui, et, les surprenants tout les deux, autant lui qu'elle-même, elle l'étreignit.

Severus, d'abord choqué, répondit à son étreinte et la tint contre lui, légèrement mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle se décolla, elle lui sourit une fois de plus et fit quelques pas vers la porte pour s'en aller à son tour. Severus la laissa faire et la regarda partir. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle referma la porte doucement, une évidence lui sauta à la figure. _Il allait être père !_

Marchant avec rapidité, il rattrapa la Griffondor avant qu'elle n'ait atteint les escaliers pour remonter des donjons. Il posa une main sur son épaule et, lorsqu'elle se retourna, surprise, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le baiser était doux et passionné à la fois. Il semblait rempli de promesse. Hermione y répondit malgré son incompréhension. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune poudre qui traînait par là !

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, manquant de souffle, Severus se contenta de lui dire un simple « Bonne nuit » avant de repartir vers ses appartements. Hermione posa deux doigts sur sa bouche. Venait-elle de rêver ? Sûrement ! Elle repartit, le cœur léger, vers son propre dortoir.

* * *

À suivre…

(1) Dans la chanson, c'est _quatorze ans_ qu'elle a, la fille, mais Hermione en aura bientôt seize, alors ça n'allait vraiment pas, fallait que je change…

Édit :** IMPORTANT!** J'en profite pour signaler que JE ME SUIS TROMPÉE! Vous avez raison, Hermione est plus vieille d'un an, donc du coup, elle n'a pas 15 ans bientôt 16, mais bel et bien presque 17 ans! -Voir **Note de L'auteur-**

**Chansons :  
**_Un enfant_ de Céline Dion  
_Criminel_ de Garou


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Tout ceci appartient à l'origine à la merveilleuse auteur qu'est J.K.Rowling

Si vous n'aimez pas les fic Severus/Hermione, alors je vous conseille tout de suite d'aller voir ailleurs! SVP, restez respectueux.  
Sinon, bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: L'ange qui naîtra de nous deux :.**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Un mois avait passé. C'était le début octobre, Hermione avait désormais 16 ans et dehors la température se faisait plus fraîche. D'un accord commun avec Severus, ils avaient conclu qu'elle ne cacherait pas sa grossesse, sans pour autant le crier sur tous les toits. Ainsi, ceux qui étaient au courant n'étaient pas obligés de garder le secret. De toute façon, ça aurait été ridicule car dans pas moins de deux mois, sa grossesse commencerait sérieusement à se faire voir et elle ne pourra plus le cacher à personne. Elle avait juste quelque inquiétude quant à révéler l'identité du père. Cette information allait être cachée le plus longtemps possible afin de s'éviter plusieurs soucies.

Hermione était maintenant enceinte d'environ 3 mois. Son ventre paraissait encore plat, mais pour quelqu'un qui la connaissait bien, sa grossesse pouvait paraître évidente, du à ses nouvelles manies! En effet, la future maman avait pratiquement tous les symptômes habituels des femmes enceinte… a son plus grand damne… et à celui de ses amis.

¤

C'était un dimanche soir. Ron entra dans la salle commune des Griffondor et repéra tout de suite Harry avec Parvati et Lavande. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient entrain de l'aider à finaliser son devoir de divination et elles le tiraient aux cartes, essayant de lui révéler son futur. Non loin d'eux, il y avait un petit groupe de cinquième années qui révisaient l'examen qu'il aurait lieu le lendemain, une simulation des BUSEs donner par le professeur McGonagall. Ron pu reconnaître certains Serdaigles qui étudiait aussi avec le groupe. Il s'approcha d'Harry et des deux filles.

-Salut Harry! Salut les filles!

-Salut vieux, répondit Harry.

-Salut Ron! Répondit joyeusement Lavande avant de retourner à ses cartes.

Parvati, pour sa part, leva simplement les yeux et lui sourit pour le saluer.

-Alors? Demanda Ron. Que va-t-il t'arriver cette année?

-Eh bien la première carte que j'ai pigée était celle de la faucheuse! Ria sombrement Harry.

-Oubli toutes ses conneries Harry! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a jamais rien de vrai!

-Ron! S'exclama Lavande indigné. Tu sauras que la divination…

-Ouais ouais, je sais, c'est correcte Lavande! La coupa-t-il en roulant les yeux.

-De toute façon, intervient Parvati. La carte de la faucheuse révélait le passé d'Harry! Non la première carte qu'il a eut pour son futur était celle de l'amour, suivit de celle du renouveau! C'est plutôt positif!

À ces mots, Harry rougit légèrement et regarda en direction de Ginny qui riait avec Luna, non loin d'eux. Ron suivit son regard et roula gentiment les yeux en ramenant son ami à l'ordre d'un coup de coude.

-Par contre, continua Parvati, semblant davantage s'adresser à Lavande qu'eux deux garçons, Je ne comprend pas la carte du renouveau! D'habitude, elle fait plus référence à une naissance!

Lavande se contenta d'hausser les épaules alors que les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent, complice.

Au même moment, Hermione pénétra dans la tour des Griffondors. Elle portait un lourd sac d'école sur ses épaules qui semblait être plein de vieux bouquins et elle avait dans ses mains deux pots de différentes grosseurs. Lorsqu'elle repéra ses amis, elle se dirigea vers eux. Ron alla à sa rencontre.

-Mione! Je te cherchais partout.

-En quel honneur, demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

Harry, qui regardait la scène du divan, leva un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manges Mi!

Hermione s'approcha du divan et prit place à côté d'Harry.

-Des cornichons en pot, t'en veux! Lui dit-elle en tendant le pot le plus petit.

-Euh, non merci, sans façon! Dit-il simplement alors que Ron partait à rire derrière Hermione.

Hermione haussa les épaules, posa ses deux pots sur la petite table devant elle et enleva son sac lourd. Harry, curieux, prit le pot le plus gros pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. De la crème glacée!

-Oh ouach Mione! Dit-il mi-dégoûté, mi-amusé, Ne me dit pas que tu manges les deux ensembles!

-C'est très bon, tu sais! Se défendit-elle.

-C'est dégueulasse! S'exclama Parvati alors que Lavande approuva en riant!

-Tu me cherchais pourquoi Ron! Demanda Hermione qui avait décidé de changer de sujet.

-Oh! Moi!

Ron prit place aux cotés d'Hermione. Ainsi placée, la jeune fille se retrouvait entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle se pencha en avant, prit un cornichon, le trempa dans la crème glacé à la vanille et le porta à ses lèvres.

-Je voulais savoir si… eh bien tu sais… pour le devoir de potions….

-Ron! S'exclama la jeune fille. Dis-moi pas que tu n'as pas encore commencé ton devoir!

-Ok! Je ne te le dirais pas! Dit-il souriant.

Hermione roula les yeux, découragée.

-Oh mais Ron! Il est à remettre pour 8h demain matin!

-Je sais bien… dit-il, penaud.

Hermione prit un autre cornichon et soupira.

-Aller! Va chercher tes affaires, je vais t'aider!

-Tu sais que je t'adore toi! Dit-il en souriant.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva rapidement. Hermione sembla plus décourager que jamais alors que Lavande et Parvati riait doucement.

-Euh Mione! Demanda Harry, prenant au moins la peine de sembler mal à l'aise.

-Pas toi aussi? S'emporta Hermione.

Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

-Go! Va chercher tes affaires toi aussi!

Harry l'embrassa à son tour et suivit Ron qui se dirigeait vers leur dortoir.

-Tu es trop bonne, Herm! Dit Lavande.

Hermione se contenta de soupirer et mangea un autre cornichon à la crème glacée.

¤

Ron qui était arrivé dans le dortoir avant Harry en ressortit le premier et descendit les escaliers en vitesse. Rendu en bas il sauta les 4 dernières marches. Pour rattraper son équilibre, il fit quelques grands pas rapidement, avec facilité. Il avait l'habitude. Mais voilà, normalement, il n'y avait pas personne à cet endroit. Il fonça littéralement dans une jeune fille de cinquième année, qui tomba devant lui.

-Oh, je suis désoler, dit-il sincèrement en se penchant pour l'aider a se remettre sur pied.

-C'est rien, lui parvint une voix douce et familière… un peu lunatique.

-Luna! Je n't'avais pas reconnu! Dit-il en lui prenant les deux mains pour qu'elle s'y accroche le temps de la relever du sol.

Doucement Luna lui sourit.

-J'ai l'habitude Ronald, dit-elle tout simplement.

Ron hausse un sourcil.

-De quoi, qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas ou qu'on te renverse!

La jeune fille hausse les épaules.

-Les deux j'imagine.

Ron ne su pourquoi, mais son cœur se serra un peu. Il regarda les yeux bleu pâle de la jeune fille, qui a présent fixait le plafond d'un air particulièrement intéressé. Ses cheveux toujours aussi long et blond étaient quelque peu moins emmêlés, mais sa chute avait déplacé quelques couettes.

Doucement il leva sa main et replaça une mèche qui visiblement allait à droite alors qu'elle était a gauche. Elle le regarda et lui sourit. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand Harry arriva derrière Ron.

-Tu viens Ron! Oh salut Luna!

-Salut Harry! Comment va ton parrain?

Ron sembla surpris, puis mal à l'aise alors qu'Harry s'assombri soudainement.

-Il est mort Luna.

-Je sais! Dit-elle. Mais si tu continuerais de lui parler, tu saurais comment il va! Il est là Harry! Il sera toujours là!

Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle partit vers la porte de la salle commune des Griffondors. Les deux garçon, pour leur part, avancèrent vers le divan et la table où se trouvaient Hermione, Parvati et Lavande. Avant de franchir la porte, Luna se retourna vers eux.

-Au revoir Ronald!

-Euh… Bye Luna!

-Elle est bizarre cette fille, dit Parvati sans réellement être méchante.

-Ça va Harry? demanda Hermione, voyant son air sombre.

-Oui, ça va…

-Tu es sur? Demanda Ron, qui lui, savait toute l'histoire. Parce que si tu veux, Hermione peut toujours te donner un de ses cornichons!

Harry esquissa un sourire sincère alors qu'Hermione frappait Ron, de façon amical! Lavande et Parvati rirent doucement.

Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent sur leur devoir de potions. Vers les 22h 30 du soir, Ginny vint les voir quelques minutes, mais elle monta rapidement se coucher, non sans avoir embrasser son petit ami en passant.

La salle commune était pratiquement déjà vide. Les deux préfets avaient envoyés les plus jeunes aux lits et il ne restait que quelques 7e années et le fameux trio.

-Non Harry. C'est dans le sens horaire qui faut tourner cette potion!

-Mais tantôt Mi tu as dit le contraire! Se défendit le survivant.

-Non! Entre les griffes de dragon et les écailles de sirène, tu remues cinq fois la potion du sens anti-horaire… mais à la fin, c'est dans le sens horaire!

-Non Hermione, moi aussi j'ai marqué le contraire… dit Ron. C'est pas ce que tu as dis tantôt.

Énervée, Hermione prit le livre de potion et se mit à le feuilleté rapidement. Elle tomba enfin sur la fameuse potion du devoir, une potion de révélation. Ce n'était pas une potion qui pouvait se comparer Véritasérum. Celle-ci servait davantage à révéler certaines maladies ou autre chose, tel que des grossesses… C'était plus utilisé pour la médecine.

-Voilà! S'exclama la jeune fille. C'est écrit ici qu'on doit tourner cinq tours… dans le sens… de… oh!

Hermione devint rouge et Harry lui prit le livre de dans ses mains. Un sourire victorieux éclaira son visage.

-C'est nous qui avaient raison Ron!

Ron lui sourit et de façon complice, ils se frappèrent dans les mains. Hermione de son coté, ne pu empêcher des larmes de couler sur ses joues. Harry le remarqua le premier.

-Hey! Ma puce! C'est pas grave voyons! Tu as le droit de te tromper!

Hermione enfouie son visage dans ses mains, gênée. Ron resta surpris de la réaction exagérer d'Hermione, mais vint la consoler lui aussi.

-Aller ma belle! Arrête de pleurer! C'est rien.

Ron l'a prit dans ses bras alors qu'Harry lui caressait le dos. Il étendit son geste jusqu'à lui retirer les cheveux du visage et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Hermione… Tu es fatiguée, c'est normal! Tu peux pas toujours être parfaite, ça serait barbant!

Hermione rie un peu malgré ses pleures. Elle tourna quelques instants son visage vers le torse de Ron et essaya de calmer ses pleures. Ron regardait Harry, mal à l'aise. Harry, qui comprit sa question muette, haussa les épaules. C'est que ce n'était pas son genre, à Hermione, de pleurer comme ça pour une raison aussi stupide. Normalement elle aurait rie, ou fait la tête quelques secondes! Quoiqu'il fallait dire que la situation d'Hermione n'était pas « normal ».

Quand elle se redressa, elle essuya ses larmes en s'excusant.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

-C'est rien Mione! Lui dit Harry. Tu es sans doute exténué.

-Tu sais, dit Ron. Je suis persuadé que ta grossesse en est la cause. Parait que c'est fréquent que les femmes enceintes deviennent plus sensible!

En disant cela, Ron avait pris un cornichon dans le pot, l'avait trempé dans la crème glacée et l'approchait des lèvres d'Hermione en souriant gentiment.

Hermione sourit, amusé et l'arrêta de sa main. Elle prit elle-même le cornichon et le mangea. Harry, qui avait regardé la petite scène, sourit doucement.

Les deux garçons rangèrent leur livre et leurs parchemins, alors qu'Hermione ramassa ses pots.

-Mrs Pomfresh m'a prêté un livre sur les femmes enceintes, leur dit alors Hermione. Ça parle de leur évolution et de leurs symptômes. Je crois bien que je les ai tous!

Les trois amis rirent doucement et montèrent enfin se coucher.

-Merci Hermione pour le devoir, dit Ron lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux escaliers qui les séparerait.

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête.

-De rien! Dit-elle.

-Merci, dit à son tour Harry! Et bonne nuit.

Il la serra également dans ses bras. Et Hermione sourit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'épisode du ministère ou bien si c'était parce qu'elle était enceinte, mais cette année, plus que n'importe quelle autre année, ses deux amis semblaient très proche d'elle! Ils ne ressentaient plus aucune gène à la prendre dans leur bras et ils lui rendaient toujours ses câlins! Ils se montraient affectueux et leur amitié était rendue à un stade de non retour, plus rien ne pourrait les séparer désormais. C'est sur cette belle pensée que la jeune fille s'endormit ce soir là!

_Là pour moi  
Comme un ange après la nuit  
Seras-tu là pour moi?  
Un ami qui suit ma vie  
Pour tout ce temps qui va  
De l'enfance au paradis  
Seras-tu là pour moi?_

_Si j'ai besoin de toi  
Me tiendras-tu par la main?  
Conduiras-tu mes pas  
Pour me montrez les chemins?  
_…

¤

-As-tu vu mon gloss? Demanda une voix familière.

-Oui, je suis désoler, c'est moi qui te l'aie emprunter… répondit une autre voix tout aussi familière.

-C'est pas grave! Il est où?

-Tiens le voilà! Hey! Mais ça n'serait pas mon collier que tu portes?

-Euh… Oui… je…

-C'est correcte Lavande, tu peux le garder pour aujourd'hui!

-Merci c'est sympa!

-Mmhmm… vous pourriez pas parler moins fort, j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible!

Les deux jeunes filles, qui pourtant chuchotaient, se retournèrent, surprise, vers leur compagne de chambre. Celle-ci était encore couché, les couvertures relevées par-dessus la tête et semblait plutôt mal en point.

-Hermione, les cours commencent dans une demie heure… faudrait que tu penses à te lever. Lui dit Parvati.

Hermione gémit et s'assit dans le lit. Elle avait une tête à faire peur. Elle avait les cheveux mêlés, les yeux petits et le visage blême.

-Ça va Herm! Demanda prudemment Lavande.

-Non… parvint-t-elle a articuler en portant sa main à son bouche.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, inquiète.

-J'ai l'goût d'vomir! Dit rapidement Hermione avant de se lever rapidement et de se diriger à la course vers les toilettes.

-Eurk! S'exclama Parvati, dégoûté alors qu'elle entendait les bruits qu'Hermione faisait.

-La pauvre! Dit Lavande avec une expression de compassion sur le visage.

Elle s'approcha des toilettes, suivit par Parvati. Hermione était à genou devant la cuvette, convulsé par ses hauts le cœur. Lavande s'approcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle lui tira doucement les cheveux en arrière afin qu'elle ne se salisse pas. Ce n'étaient pas dans leur habitude d'être aussi proche de leur camarade de dortoir, mais ces derniers temps, Hermione ne semblait pas aller pour le mieux et paraissait agir bizarrement.

Parvati était accoté contre la porte des toilettes et regarda les deux filles. Hermione cessa soudain de vomir et releva la tête. Elle regarda Lavande et essuya sa bouche avec du papier de toilette.

-Merci.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux? Demanda Lavande en lui souriant doucement et en caressant ses cheveux.

-Un peu oui.

Une chose était sur, c'est qu'elle n'avait plus mal au cœur! Par contre, son mal de tête persistait, mais ça irait certainement mieux lorsqu'elle aurait mangé.

-Aller vient, dit Parvati. On va te faire une petite toilette avant d'aller manger, tu veux bien!

Hermione acquiesça. Elle se leva, se rinça la bouche et suivit les deux filles. Elle s'habilla rapidement et Lavande lui brossa les cheveux.

-Je vais te faire une queue de cheval Herm! Comme ça, si tu es encore malade aujourd'hui, tu n'auras pas de problème.

-Je ne crois pas que je serai de nouveau malade aujourd'hui… c'est juste le matin. Dit vaguement Hermione.

-Mais dit moi, commença Parvati. À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais?

Hermione la regarda bizarrement alors que Lavande finalisait d'installer l'élastique dans ses cheveux.

-Je veux dire, c'est normal que tu ais vomit ce matin… tu t'es vu avec ton trippe bouffe de femme enceinte hier? N'importe qui aurait mal digéré!

Une légère teinte rosée s'empara d'Hermione. Lavande le remarqua.

-Hermione? Est-ce que c'est ça? Je veux dire… t'es pas enceinte, hein?

Les yeux de Parvati devinrent bien ronds.

-T'es enceinte?

Hermione baissa la tête et regarda ses mains. Elle n'avait rien contre Parvati et Lavande. D'ailleurs, elles étaient plutôt gentille avec elle ces dernier temps, ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elles étaient les pires commères de tout Poudlard. Si elle leur disait la vérité, pas de doute que dans moins d'une semaine, toute l'école serait au courant. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas leur mentir, ce serait renier l'enfant qu'elle portait, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas!

-Oui… je… je suis bel et bien enceinte.

Parvati poussa un petit cri et recula d'un pas. Lavande elle, s'assit sur le lit aux côtés d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit? Demanda Lavande après un certain temps de silence et de mal aise.

-Je ne sais pas… probablement que je me disais que ce n'était pas nécessaire que vous sachiez tout de suite. Expliqua Hermione.

-Bah au moins, ça explique les cornichons avec la crème glacée, rit doucement Parvati, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

-Mais c'est vraiment bon sérieux!

-Mouais mouais!

-On ferait mieux d'aller déjeuner! Les cours commencent dans 15 minutes! Déclara soudain Lavande.

Hermione alla rapidement se laver les dents et descendit en compagnie des deux filles. La salle commune était vide et elles se rendirent directement dans la grande salle.

Harry et Ron parlaient avec Ginny quand les trois filles arrivèrent.

-Salut! Dit Parvati, puis elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Seamus. Lavande la suivit, mais étant tous dans le même coin de la table, elles restèrent a proximité d'Hermione. Celle-ci prit place à coté de Ron, face à Harry.

-T'as bien dormi? Demanda Harry.

-Oui! C'est le réveille qui a été dure.

-Comment ça? Demanda Ginny, inquiète.

Elle était assisse aux cotés d'Harry, sa main délicatement posée sur la cuisse musclée du survivant.

-Nausée matinal, expliqua Hermione.

-Oh!

Ron lui beurra une rôtie et la lui donna.

-Tiens mange ça! Ça te fera du bien!

-Merci!

Pendant qu'elle mangeait sa toast, Ron lui versa du jus de citrouille dans un verre et le lui donna.

-Ça te fait bien cette coiffure, lui dit-il.

Il n'était pas habituer de voir Hermione les cheveux attachés. Hermione le remercia une fois de plus. Leur conversation ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Lavande et Parvati, qui bien évidemment, en tirèrent la mauvaise conclusion.

¤

Vers 8 heures moins cinq, tous les Griffondors de sixième année se rendirent dans leur cours de potions. Encore cette année, cette matière était en commun avec les Serpentards. Tous les élèves étaient à leur place respective lorsque Rogue entra dans la salle de cours.

Il passa dans la rangée du milieu, ses robes volant derrière lui avec prestance. Lorsqu'il se retourna, une fois rendu aux devant de la classe, son regard noir et froid balaya la salle.

-Je ramasse vos devoirs! Ce n'est plus le temps de les faire, cessez cela immédiatement Mr. Zabini!

Résigné, Blaise Zabini, un garçon plutôt imposant de la maison des Serpentards, arrêta d'écrire, roula son parchemin et l'apporta au professeur. Le reste des élèves le suivirent et un a un, ils déposèrent leur devoir sur le bureau de Rogue. Lorsque Hermione déposa le sien, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers l'homme. Celui-ci la regarda de son regard habituellement froid. Elle eu un discret sourire que seul Rogue remarqua.

Depuis ce fameux soir où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa jeune élève. En fait, il ne réalisait pas encore qu'elle portait _son_ enfant. Dumbledore l'avait « rassuré » en lui disant qu'il le réaliserait bien assez tôt, lorsque la grossesse d'Hermione sera connue de tous et que la vérité devra être dévoilé! Pour dire vrai, Severus redoutait ce moment_, qu'il savait pourtant proche!_ Pour l'instant, seul les amis intime de son amante était au courant de tout et, pour lui, c'était déjà amplement suffisant.

Revenant à ses moutons, il commença son cours.

-Aujourd'hui, dit-il, nous allons confectionner la potion de révélation. Quelqu'un peu me dire à quoi elle sert?

Hermione se retient de lever sa main. Elle savait bien qu'il savait qu'elle savait! (n/a : lololll) Il lui en avait fait ingurgité pour révéler qu'elle était réellement enceinte. Elle remarqua avec étonnement que personne ne levait la main. Rogue ne venait-il pas de leur donner un devoir concernant cette potion? Tout le monde serait censé connaître son utilité!

Rogue sembla penser la même chose et s'énerva. Alors qu'une remarque cuisante allait sortir de ses lèvres pour insulter la classe, une main se leva.

-Oui, Miss Granger?

Hermione commença son explication. Elle expliqua que la potion servait à révéler certaine « anomalie » chez le corps humain et que c'était une potion surtout utilisé en médecine, comme elle l'avait appris plus tôt dans l'année. Elle parla ensuite des effets.

-Lorsqu'on ingurgite cette potion, on ressent tout de suite un sentiment de bien être, Continua Hermione en connaissance de cause. La réaction est plutôt instantanée, elle colore la partie atteinte du corps et illumine fortement. Les couleurs change selon la catégorie. Par exemple, si la personne est en santé, tout son corps éclaira d'une couleur blanche. Si elle possède une maladie incurable, la couleur sera verte. Si c'est une blessure, la couleur sera mauve. Si c'est un muscle qui est atteint, la couleur sera rouge. Et ça continue comme ça longtemps!

Plusieurs regards surprit se posèrent sur Hermione. Si elle avait marqué ça dans son devoir, c'est qu'elle aurait un 100 à coup sur!

Rogue continua son cours sans même donner ne serait-ce que 5 points à Griffondor. Mais personne ne s'en étonna.

-Nous allons faire cette potion, puis, à la fin de ce cours, chacun de vous allez devoir la prendre.

Severus croisa pendant une fraction de seconde le regard paniquer d'Hermione. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Plusieurs élèves ne semblait pas ravit de dévoilé leur maladie au grand jour! Severus crut bon d'expliquer le pourquoi de la cause.

-Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile pour certain, mais c'est une exigence du Ministère. Il me faut vérifier si tout le monde sait faire la potion et si tous ici peuvent différencier les différentes couleurs.

-Est-ce que tout le monde est obliger de passer, demanda Grégory Goyle, à la garde surprise de tous.

-Oui… répondit-il d'un ton presque résigné.

Son regard se posa sur Hermione quelque instant. Il en avait pourtant parlé avec Dumbledore. Il voulait empêcher Hermione d'en prendre, mais voilà que l'argument de Dumbledore l'avait fait changer d'avis. « Tôt ou tard Severus, l'école entière saura qu'elle attend un enfant. Pour vous simplifier la vie pour l'instant, je crois que l'identité du père ne devrait pas être connue, laisse le temps aux élèves d'accepter le fait qu'une de leur camarade de classe est enceinte. Si tu lui donne le droit de ne pas prendre la potion, des doutes apparaîtrons dans certaines tête d'élève futés! Et quels élèves sont les plus futés dans cette école! Les Serpentards bien sur! Fait toujours attention à ce que tu dis ou fait Severus! ».

Le cours se passa tranquillement. La potion était plutôt compliquée, mais le fait qu'ils aient du faire une documentation sur cette potion facilitait la tache puisque presque tous savaient où se trouvaient les difficultés.

Après trois heures intensives, les potions furent enfin prêtes. Rogue avait passé dans les allés et avait regarder les élèves faire leur potion en silence. Trop inquiet pour Hermione, il ne pensa même pas à insulter un ou deux Griffondors ou à gratifier injustement ses Serpentards.

-Très bien, apporter moi un échantillon de votre potion en identifiant votre nom et prénom.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent instantanément. Après quelques minutes, Severus avait réunit toute les fioles sur son bureau. Aléatoirement, il en prendrait une et l'élève désigné devrait se rendre au devant de la classe et absorber sa propre potion.

-Seamus Finnigan.

Sur de lui, Seamus se leva et se dirigea vers son professeur. Il n'avait rien à cacher et il était pratiquement sur d'avoir bien réussit la potion.

Lorsqu'il avala la potion, il fit une expression de dégoût, mais bien vite, le sentiment de bien aise prit place. Quelques secondes plus tard, une couleur jaune apparut au niveau de sa gorge.

Rogue acquiesça et nota sur un parchemin que son élève avait bien réussit la potion. Il demanda alors si le reste de la classe pouvait lui dire ce que cette couleur signifiait. À chaque bonne réponse, l'étudiant qui aurait répondu se verrait attribuer un point de plus à son devoir. Aussitôt, quelques mains se levèrent.

-Mr. Malefoy.

-Le jaune, professeur, signifie que Finnigan possède une légère grippe. Répondit-il en parfait élève modèle.

Rogue sourit à son chou-chou et renvoya Finnigan.

-Miss Parkinson.

Pansy se leva à son tour et alla au devant de la classe. Elle prit sa potion et la même expression de dégoût et ensuite de béatitude apparut sur ses traits. Au début, une légère lumière blanche enveloppa son corps, montrant sa bonne santé, puis, elle se dissipa rapidement pour ensuite prendre une teinte verte au niveau de sa poitrine, pour une fois de plus disparaître. En définitive, se fut une couleur rouge qui apparut et resta là.

-Est-ce que ma potion est ratée? Demanda la jeune fille à son professeur.

Rogue regarda son élève avec un regard particulièrement compatissant, ce qui était loin d'être habituel chez lui.

-Non. Elle est réussit. Répondit-il finalement, en même temps qu'il notait le résultat de son étudiante. Seulement votre « maladie » a été difficile à cerner.

Pansy acquiesça tristement en portant une main sur sa poitrine qui éclairait rouge. Dans la salle, quelques élèves commencèrent à lever leur main. La plupart des élèves, même les Griffondors, affichaient des expressions désolées.

-Miss Bulstrode.

-Pansy à une mal formation au cœur. Expliqua-t-elle. C'est pourquoi la couleur a aussi passé par le vert, car c'est pratiquement incurable et c'est de naissance.

Rogue ignorait si c'était parce que la jeune Serpentard était au courant du problème de son amie ou si elle savait réellement la signification de la couleur rouge au niveau du cœur, mais il lui donna quand même son point en plus.

-Harry Potter.

Harry s'approcha à son tour. À la grande surprise de personne, ses yeux éclaira immédiatement bleu, signe de sa myopie et ses cicatrises, celle célèbre sur son front et celle que Voldemort lui avait fait au bras à la fin de sa quatrième année éclairèrent mauve, avouant ses vielles blessures. Encore une fois, le professeur Rogue interrogea un élève de sa maison, s'assurant ainsi de ne donner aucun point supplémentaire aux Griffondors.

Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott éclairèrent tous les trois blanc, prouvant leur bonne santé. Ron Weasley éclaira d'abord blanc, pour finir par éclairer mauve au niveau des bras, là où les cerveaux avaient laissés leurs traces, rappel de leur escapade au Ministère.

Neville éclaira presque tout entier en mauve, souvenir de plusieurs cicatrices ou de bleu, blessure d'enfant du à son incroyable maladresse. Lavande Brown eut l'estomac qui éclaira gris, montrant son allergie aux noix, au grand damne de cette dernière qui trouvait que cette couleur n'allait pas avec son teint. Zabini Blaise, tout comme Seamus, éclaira jaune, mais au niveau des oreilles ; signe de son actuelle otite.

La jambe droite de Millicent Bulstrode fut orange, faisant découvrir aux élèves qu'elle avait son côté gauche cicatrisé d'une vielle brûlure. Peu réjoui que pas mal d'étudiants connaissent désormais son secret, elle se sentit soulagé lorsque l'entrejambe de Grégory Goyle éclaira d'une couleur très sombre, presque noire, avouant ainsi son infertilité. Plusieurs, qu'on ne nommera pas, furent soulagés de voir que cet imbécile de Serpentard ne pourrait pas se reproduire!

Gêné, il regagna sa place quand ce fut le tour d'Hermione.

Les mains tremblantes, la jeune fille porta la fiole à ses lèvres sous le regard attentif de son professeur. Harry et Ron la regardèrent avant d'échanger un regard significatif.

Comme pour la fois précédente, Hermione faillit vomir du au goût atroce de la potion, mais bien vite, ce mal aise passa et elle se sentit vraiment bien. Une lueur rosée s'empara de son ventre et éclaira la salle de classe à deux mètres à la ronde. Plusieurs élèves en face d'elle réprimèrent un cri de surprise et quelques uns se mirent à passer des commentaires.

-Suffit, cria Rogue pour faire revenir le silence.

Il en profita pour noter le résultat d'Hermione qui avait merveilleusement bien réussit sa potion.

-Vous pouvez aller vous rassoire Miss Granger. Suivant, Vincent Crabbe.

Crabbe fit un mouvement pour se lever quand une voix interrogative l'arrêta.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir si on est capable d'identifier le problème de Granger, professeur?

-Je suis persuadé que tous ici l'ont déjà identifié, je vous remercie Mr. Malefoy. Répondit froidement Rogue.

Hermione, qui venait de regagner son siège fut assaillit de regards interrogateurs.

-Dommage que la potion de révélation ne révèle pas qui est le père de ce bâtard! Ria méchamment Malefoy avec Pansy. J'aurais aimé savoir, lequel des deux, entre le balafré ou la belette, est descendu aussi bas!

Tous les Serpentards de mirent à rire alors qu'Harry et Ron réagissaient à l'insulte lancé à leur amie. Ils s'étaient levés, baguette en main. Quelques autres Griffondors se montraient près à suivent pour défendre leur camarade de maison quand Rogue s'interposa.

-Assez! Potter, Weasley, ranger vos baguettes! Vous, cessez ces moqueries! Ajouta-il en pointant ses Serpentards.

-Mais Professeur, répliquèrent Harry et Ron.

-Désoler Professeur, dirent les Serpentards.

Rogue, satisfait des élèves de sa maison se retourna vers les Griffondors.

-J'ai dit : Rangez vos Baguettes! Cinq point de moins pour tous les deux.

Harry et Ron, frustrés, allèrent s'assoire aux cotés d'Hermione. Severus, qui les suivit du regard croisa un instant celui, fuyant, d'Hermione. Il se retourna un instant vers les Serpentards.

-Nous n'avons pas à savoir la vie privée de Miss Granger ni de qui que se soit ici. Si je fais cela aujourd'hui, avec les potions, c'est bien parce que j'y suis obligé. Je n'ai eu aucun problème avec le groupe des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles alors je n'en veux pas plus dans cette classe. Et je vous avertis, je n'accepterais aucun commentaire déplacé venant des élèves de ma propre maison. Vincent Crabbe.

Crabbe se leva et alla au devant de la classe. Il avala sa potion et une couleur turquoise lui encercla la tête. Personne ne réussit à découvrirent son problème et il du avouer que c'était parce qu'il avait une plaque de métal dans la tête du à une opération dans sa jeunesse.

-Ça explique bien des choses, murmura Malefoy à Zabini Blaise.

Mais étant peu subtile, toute la classe l'entendit et partit à rire. Rogue lui lança un regard sévère, mais pas plus. Crabbe ne se rendit même pas compte de la situation et ria avec les autres… Le cours se fini sur cette note plutôt joyeuse. Plusieurs élèves avaient hâte de s'en aller, ils étaient dans cette même salle de classe depuis près de 4 heures.

C'était le cas pour Hermione mais, sa raison était différente. Elle voulait en profiter pour s'éclipser pendant que toute l'attention était retenue sur Crabbe. Elle savait que d'ici quelque heures, toute l'école serait au courant et qu'elle serait assaillit de questions les plus gênantes les unes que les autres. Elle rangea avec vitesse ses livres dans son sacs, et s'éclipsa vite fais. Elle ne remarqua même pas le petit livre qui tomba de son sac trop plein… contrairement à Rogue, qui lui, le remarqua, ne regardant qu'elle.

¤

La classe était désormais vide. Tout les élèves étaient rendu bien loin dans les corridors lorsque Severus se décida d'aller ramasser le livre qu'avait laisser tombé Hermione.

« Neuf mois et une naissance »

C'était le livre que Mrs. Pomfresh avait donné à Hermione pour qu'elle se documente sur son état. Curieux, Rogue ouvrit le petit livre à l'endroit où Hermione avait mit son signet pour retrouver sa page.

« La libido accrue en temps de grossesse »

Rogue leva un sourcil, perplexe. Il ignorait cela! Faut dire qu'il ignorait pas mal de chose sur les femmes enceintes, n'en ayant jamais réellement côtoyé, si ce n'est qu'occasionnellement, la mère de son filleul, l'épouse de Lucius Malefoi. Mais c'était il y a plus de 16 ans et il n'avait eu le droit à aucun détail concernant sa vie sexuel! Il continua sa lecture :

« La libido de la femme enceinte est souvent plus intense : Son taux d'estrogène est en effet plus élevé et ses organes génitaux ainsi que ses seins sont mieux irrigués par le sang. Pourtant, la libido diminue pendant les premiers mois de grossesse en raison des nausées et des facteurs psychologiques. Entre le troisième et le sixième mois, la libido a au contraire tendance à augmenter… »

Severus se demanda, étant rendue au début de son quatrième mois, si c'était le cas pour Hermione. Si c'était le cas, elle ne viendrait sûrement pas lui en parler comme elle l'avait fait pour ses nausées matinales, lui demandant son aide pour lui procurer quelques potions utiles. Curieux, il continua sa lecture.

« Positions recommandées :  
Pendant les premiers mois, vous pourrez conserver vos habitudes. Mais dès le deuxième trimestre, certaines positions, comme celle du missionnaire (l'homme sur la femme), peuvent devenir inconfortables. C'est l'occasion d'essayer autre chose ! La femme peut être couchée sur son partenaire, ses jambes placées entre ses cuisses. La position en levrette (pénétration par l'arrière) demande peu d'efforts. Elle est souvent très excitante pour l'homme et conseillée aux femmes enceintes. L'homme peut stimuler les zones érogènes et le point G de sa partenaire (placée à quatre pattes). Sa variante, la position latérale, de dos, est aussi très confortable. En relevant un peu les genoux, la femme facilitera la pénétration arrière. L'homme peut en outre caresser son clitoris et ses seins. La position d' Andromaque permet à la femme, à califourchon, de mieux contrôler la profondeur de la pénétration… »

Rogue arrêta sa lecture, trop d'image lui venant en tête ! Trop d'image de sa jeune élève ! Il ne pouvait pas… il ne devait pas… il n'avait pas le droit ! Et pourtant… Hermione ne quittait désormais plus ses rêves et seulement imaginer de la reprendre une fois, qu'une seule fois, le rendait fou de désir. Alors lire cette section de ce livre, imaginer la sage petite Hermione avoir une libido accru par _sa_ faute, le rendait quasiment dur. Il décida de sauter la suite de cette section, mais continua néanmoins sa lecture.

« Alternative : les rapports sans pénétration**  
**Si les rapports sexuels complets sont malgré tout trop inconfortables, pensez alors au sexe oral, à la masturbation réciproque et aux massages: ces derniers soulageront les douleurs et les courbatures de la femme enceinte. En suçant les seins de la femme, l'homme lui procurera beaucoup de plaisir et préparera le mamelon à l'allaitement. »

Rogue referma violemment le petit bouquin. Une idée folle et complètement impensable lui traversa l'esprit. Peut-être qu'Hermione avait se petit problème de libido accrue. Elle ressentait tout les malaises des femmes enceinte, alors pourquoi pas celui-là aussi. Et dans ce cas, ne serait-ce que pour finalement commencer son rôle de futur père, peut-être pourrait-il lui proposer son aide !

* * *

À suivre…

**Chanson :  
**_Je serai là pour toi_ de Gino Qualico et Marilou


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Tout ceci appartient à l'origine à la merveilleuse auteur qu'est J.K.Rowling

Si vous n'aimez pas les fic Severus/Hermione, alors je vous conseille tout de suite d'aller voir ailleurs! SVP, restez respectueux.  
Sinon, bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: L'ange qui naîtra de nous deux :.**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Il était très tard, mais Hermione ne réussissait toujours pas à dormir. Elle avait faim! Résignée, elle sortit de son lit, enfila sa robe de chambre et sortit du dortoir sans réveiller ses deux camarades. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les cuisines de Poudlard, ses pensées vagabondèrent.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'école était au courant pour sa condition. La plupart des élèves s'étaient tannés de lui poser des questions vu qu'elle ne répondait que vaguement, mais elle n'échappait toujours pas aux regards curieux de certains élèves. Les gryffondors avaient été les plus compréhensifs et tous les sixièmes années la défendaient lorsqu'il le fallait. Elle leur devait beaucoup, à tous!

Plusieurs rumeurs s'élevaient déjà sur son passage, en particulier celle où Ron était désigné comme étant le père de son enfant. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu répliqué, Ron lui avait dit de laisser tomber, que ça ne le dérangeait pas! C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle se rendit à la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le tableau de la coupe de fruits, elle chatouilla un instant la poire et entra dans les cuisines du château. Immédiatement, cinq elfes de maison vinrent à sa rencontre. Ils étaient désormais habitués à ses nombreuses visites.

-Bonsoir Miss! Couina le plus petit des cinq.

-Bonsoir Zoulou!

-Vous désirez quelque chose? On a de la crème glacée!

-Euh non merci, répondit Hermione, encore indécise. Je voudrais…

-On peut vous donner tout ce que vous désirez Miss! Lui dit un autre elfe.

-Merci Kara! Je prendrais… avez-vous du yogourt au concombre?

Les elfes se dévisagèrent, mais ils acquiescèrent néanmoins. Ils partirent lui préparer son yogourt, coupant finement les morceaux de concombre.

Contentée, Hermione ressortit de la cuisine, pot et cuillère en main. Elle commença à manger sa collation tout en prenant le chemin de sa salle commune. Lorsqu'elle tourna le coin d'un corridor, elle fonça littéralement dans une personne plus grande et plus forte qu'elle.

-Oh!

-Qu'est-ce que…

La personne, un professeur qu'Hermione replaça facilement pour s'être retrouvée à quelques reprises déjà contre son torse, stoppa son sermon lorsqu'il reconnut sa jeune élève.

-Miss Granger!

-Bonsoir professeur…

Hermione baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle était soulagée de ne pas être tombée sur Rusard, Rogue étant plus en mesure de comprendre sa situation, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle n'était pas supposée se promener dans les couloirs la nuit.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites en dehors de votre dortoir à une heure aussi tardive, Miss! Demanda froidement Rogue.

-Euh… Oui… Hermione opta pour la franchisse et lui montra son pot de yogourt. J'avais une petite fringale nocturne.

Severus regarda le pot avec une impression de dégoût.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Du yogourt aux concombres!

-Au conc…

Rogue ne fini pas sa phrase, se contenta de faire une grimace a laquelle Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement.

-Je sais… Mes goûts sont bizarres… En fait, je suis quelque peu déstabilisée ces temps-ci. Expliqua-t-elle vaguement.

À ces mots, les iris noirs de Severus se dilatèrent et son désir augmenta. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au petit livre qu'il avait lu.

-Oui… En parlant de ça, Hermione, je crois que je possède quelque chose qui vous appartient.

Hermione plissa les yeux, se demandant de quoi son professeur pouvait parler. Mais lorsqu'il fit mine de vouloir partir sans rien dire de plus, sa curiosité l'emporta et elle suivit son professeur.

Severus sourit intérieurement. Son côté rationnel lui disait qu'il ne devrait pas, que c'était mal, mais son autre côté lui disait qu'il pouvait peut-être au moins seulement poser la question. Il ne violerait quand même pas son élève, il n'agirait que sur son consentement! Mais il ne l'aurait que s'il osait le lui demander.

Hermione fut surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils passaient devant la porte de la salle de cours de Rogue, mais en même temps, elle en fut soulagée. Elle n'avait toujours pas oublié l'aventure qu'elle avait eue avec son professeur dans cette pièce! Elle se demanda néanmoins où Rogue la conduisait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant une forêt sombre et sauvage et que Rogue prononça un mot de passe qu'Hermione entendit comme étant _Homo homini lupus_ (L'homme est un loup pour l'homme) elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle se trouvait à l'entrée de ses appartements.

Severus l'invita à entrer la première, se qu'elle fit non sans hésitation. Il la suivit dans ses appartements, alluma les lumières d'un coup de baguette et la laissa là, se dirigeant dans une autre pièce, probablement sa chambre à coucher.

Hermione en profita pour admirer la décoration. Elle se retrouvait dans le salon privé de Rogue et comme elle s'y attendait, la décoration était plutôt froide, quoique élégante. Les murs étaient faits de pierres et les meubles étaient de couleur noire, mais le foyer, les nombreuses torches et l'épais tapis vert forêt rendaient la pièce un peu plus chaleureuse, du moins suffisamment pour le froid professeur de potions.

Plus loin, Hermione pouvait apercevoir une autre pièce qui n'était pas séparée par une porte. Un plancher de marbre remplaçait le tapis et d'où elle était, Hermione pouvait apercevoir le coin d'un comptoir… probablement sa petite cuisine personnelle. Entre le salon et la cuisine, il y avait un petit corridor qui menait probablement vers la salle de bain et d'autres pièces quelconques.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Severus ressortit de la pièce adjacente au salon avec le livre d'Hermione.

-Oh! Je croyais l'avoir égaré!

-C'était effectivement le cas! Il était tombé dans ma salle de classe.

-Merci… Severus!

Severus regarda son élève avec un drôle de regard qu'Hermione ne put déchiffrer. Inconsciemment, elle posa une main sur son ventre qui commençait légèrement, très légèrement, à s'arrondir. Ce geste les rapprocha tous les deux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ce petit être était leur secret à eux deux, leur ange.

-Venez vous asseoir, Hermione…

Hermione hésita quelques secondes, mais elle accepta l'invitation. Contrairement à leur apparence, les sofas noirs de Rogue étaient très confortables, et Hermione, déjà légèrement fatiguée, se détendit complètement.

-Vous désirez peut-être quelque chose à boire, Miss?

Hermione fut surprise de voir une petite elfe de maison, relativement jeune et mignonne, au service de Rogue.

-Euh… non merci!

-Très bien Miss. Aby est là pour vous s'il y a quoique ce soit! N'hésitez pas!

La petite elfe regarda son maître de ses grand yeux violets et lui demanda à son tour s'il désirait quelque chose. Rogue se contenta de lui dire un « non » sec et lui fit signe de partir avec un signe de la tête. Aby s'inclina, son long nez s'écrasant sur le tapis, puis elle disparut.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous que je reste? Demanda alors Hermione, curieuse.

-Je voulais vous parler… admit-il. Comment se passe votre grossesse?

Hermione sourit malgré elle. Savoir que Rogue s'intéressait à l'évolution de son enfant la rassurait vraiment beaucoup, surtout que ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas montré un quelconque signe d'intérêt. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce baiser lorsqu'elle lui avait appris qu'elle attendait _son_ enfant, elle se serait demandée s'il se sentait un tant soit peu concerné.

-Ça va! J'ai plusieurs symptômes pas toujours agréables, mais ça va!

-Comment vont vos nausées?

-Mieux! Je n'en ai presque plus! D'ailleurs, merci pour vos potions, elles m'ont été bien utiles!

Severus laissa transparaître un sourire. Il aimait parler avec Hermione, elle pouvait se montrer très mature contrairement aux autres élèves de son âge.

-Ce n'est rien… tellement rien, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

-Professeur? L'interrogea Hermione.

Severus retourna son regard vers la jeune femme.

-Je ne me sens pas vraiment utile dans tout ce qui vous arrive Hermione. Avoua-t-il. J'aimerais faire plus, je vous assure.

Hermione sourit, agréablement surprise… voir si elle s'attendait à ça!

-Professeur, vous faites déjà beaucoup plus que ce que vous pensez! Et puis, c'est normal que vous ressentiez ça puisque personne, enfin presque, ne sait que c'est vous le père de cet enfant…

-Je ne parle pas pour les autres Hermione… ni même pour le bébé… je veux dire, se rattrapa-t-il en voyant l'expression renfrognée d'Hermione, pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire pour lui ou pour elle… mais il y a toi! J'aimerais t'aider… mais j'ignore quoi faire…

Hermione tortilla ses mains sur ses cuisses, mal à l'aise. Cela était sans doute dut au tutoiement de Rogue, mais à ses mots, une idée lui était venue en tête… une idée folle et obscène. Non… elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ça! Et puis de toute façon, ça leur était interdit. Elle devrait se contenter de ce qu'elle réussissait à se donner elle-même…

-Hermione… La voix de son professeur la ramena à la réalité. J'ai lu quelques passages de ton livre… dis-moi, est-ce que tu as _tous_ les symptômes qui y sont décrits?

Le teint d'Hermione vira au cramoisi puis au rouge. Rogue avait-il lu dans ses pensées? Avait-il usé de legilimancie sur elle? Non, quand même pas! Cela n'était du qu'au hasard!

-Euh… Eh bien… oui, pas mal tous… à des degrés différents…

-Même concernant…

-Je crois que je devrais retourner me coucher professeur… j'ai des cours demain!

Hermione s'était subitement levée de son siège et avait coupé son professeur en parlant très vite.

Surpris, Severus se leva à son tour et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Il lui empoigna les épaules et la retourna. Hermione était complètement figée. Elle regarda son professeur lui sourire avec indulgence.

-Aurais-je touché une corde sensible, Hermione!

-Je…

Elle ne put finir qu'en pensée les paroles qu'elle voulait dire, car les douces lèvres sucrées de son professeur se posèrent sur les siennes et elle perdit tout côté rationnel. Mais où est-ce qu'il avait appris à embrasser comme cela? Ses belles mains viriles, mais délicates à la fois, quittèrent ses épaules pour monter jusqu'à son cou et lui encadrer le visage, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Hermione, reprenant sur elle, défigea soudain et elle plaça ses deux petites mains sur le torse de Severus.

Lorsqu'il glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres, Hermione lui céda le passage. Leurs langues se caressèrent, dansèrent et jouèrent ensemble. Hermione ne pu retenir un petit gémissement qui fit sourire Severus. Cessant de jouer avec la langue de sa jeune élève, il embrassa sagement ses lèvres avant de se reculer un petit peu.

Perdant son contact, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme devant elle. Ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées et quelques rougeurs apparaissaient sur sa peau pâle.

-On ne devrait pas professeur…

-Je sais oui… je suis désolé…

Severus cessa, comprenant que sa ruse n'avait pas fonctionné. Hermione était beaucoup trop à cheval sur les règles pour se laisser aller avec lui…

Il n'y aurait aucune poudre cette fois pour expliquer leurs pulsions. Hermione pourrait toujours mettre ça sur le dos de sa libido accrue, et Severus pourrait toujours dire qu'il ne faisait qu'aider la mère de son futur enfant, la situation n'en restait pas moins délicate. Il était son professeur et elle était son élève.

Pourtant, Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'il soit son professeur ou pas… qu'il soit plus vieux qu'elle de vingt ans ou qu'il soit froid et cruel… Il était pour le moment le père de son enfant, le _seul_ avec qui elle pouvait ne serait-ce que songer à avoir ce genre de relation. Et en cet instant, elle avait un besoin urgent d'assouvir ses désirs les plus enflammés. Severus avait éveillé quelque chose en elle… quelque chose qu'elle essayait d'endormir depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Lorsqu'elle lui sauta littéralement au cou, Severus sourit dans le baiser. Il savait que pour ce soir, il avait gagné. Les questions, les réponses et les discussions qui allaient inévitablement s'en suivre ne l'arrêtèrent même pas alors qu'il porta Hermione jusque dans sa chambre et qu'il la déposa sur son lit.

La pièce n'était éclairée que de trois chandelles, rendant l'ambiance de la chambre romantique, bien malgré lui. Leurs baisers et leurs caresses n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient échangé la première fois, où c'était pressant, presque brutal, beaucoup trop passionné. Cette fois, au contraire, c'était lent, beau, doux, presque… amoureux.

Sa robe de chambre avait déjà rejoint le plancher, tout comme la chemise et la ceinture de Severus. Hermione était étendue sur le dos et alors que Severus lui retirait doucement sa chemise de nuit, elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de ses beaux yeux noirs profonds.

_Ce soir c'est étrange  
Dans tes yeux j'vois passer des anges  
Il y a même dans tes silences  
Des mots d'amour en transparence _

_Ce soir c'est bizarre  
Tellement tellement j'ai besoin de croire  
Tant de douceur et de sourires  
Tant de promesses qu'on peut tenir_

Hermione leva les bras pour aider Severus à passer le morceau de tissu de trop entre leur deux corps, par-dessus sa tête. Dès que la chemise de nuit fut entièrement retirée, Severus l'envoya valser au travers de la pièce, reportant son attention sur le magnifique corps d'Hermione. Ses mains suivirent les douces courbes de la jeune femme, partant des épaules, descendant le long de ses bras, le côté de ses côtes, ses hanches, ses cuisses… remontant ensuite par le même chemins, procurant plusieurs frissons à Hermione.

-Comme tu es belle…

Il avait murmuré ces dernières paroles, mais elles avaient été dites avec une telle sincérité qu'elles avaient complètement émue Hermione. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ces mots-là avec autant d'intensité et un tel regard.

_Mais après auras-tu encore  
Cette façon de me regarder?  
Mais après diras-tu encore  
Ces choses qui me font chavirer?_

_Ce soir l'amour est dans tes yeux  
Mais demain matin m'aimeras-tu un peu?  
Ce soir l'amour est dans ta voix  
Mais demain matin penseras-tu à moi?_

Il était trop tard pour hésiter. Et demain, il serait trop tard pour regretter. Hermione décida plutôt d'opter pour l'option facilité et d'oublier tout… tout excepté son amant.

Severus était toujours debout au côté du lit, penché au dessus d'Hermione. Avec une tendresse non feinte, il lui embrassa le ventre. Hermione sourit et, accrochant ses mains dans la chevelure d'ébène de Severus, elle l'attira contre elle.

Severus captura instantanément sa bouche alors qu'Hermione, ayant assez d'espace entre leur deux corps, descendit ses mains vers le pantalon de son amant. Elle défit rapidement la fermeture éclaire et laissa le vêtement tomber au sol.

Aussitôt, Severus grimpa sur le lit. Il était à califourchon sur Hermione et goûtait sa peau avec envie. La jeune fille avait une fois de plus enfouie ses mains dans la longue chevelure de son amant et elle gémissait alors que Severus embrassait, suçait et mordillait ses mamelons dressés. Ses grandes mains lui caressaient tout le corps, s'attardant davantage sur ses seins et son ventre.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient à demi fermés et légèrement embrumés par le désir. D'une douce pression, elle amena le visage de Severus vis-à-vis du sien et l'embrassa. L'homme répondit au baiser avec tendresse pendant qu'une de ses mains était occupée à retirer la petite culotte d'Hermione. Lorsque le vêtement vola au travers de la pièce pour aller rejoindre le sol, Severus se redressa pour admirer une fois de plus sa jeune amante, désormais complètement nue.

Hermione lui sourit doucement et se redressa, s'enfonçant plus loin dans l'immense lit du professeur. Severus la suivit et lorsqu'il la rattrapa, Hermione lui retira rapidement son caleçon, laissant apparaître sa verge bien dure et bien dressée.

-Viens. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix voilée par le désir.

Elle se recoucha sur le lit et releva les jambes. Severus vint immédiatement se placer entre elles et, se supportant avec ses avant-bras pour ne pas écraser la future maman, il entra doucement en elle.

Hermione ne pu retenir un soupir de contentement lorsqu'elle le sentit en elle. Severus sourit tendrement et l'embrassa. Il commença un doux et lent mouvement de va et vient qui fit gémir Hermione. Les mains de la jeune fille vinrent caresser le dos de Severus alors que celui-ci se contentait de lui tenir les épaules, trop occupé à se supporter. Trouvant cela ennuyeux de ne pas avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement, il agrippa Hermione et bascula sur le côté, la faisant ainsi se retrouver sur le dessus.

Hermione fut agréablement surprise, mais une légère gêne s'empara d'elle. Ainsi placée, c'était elle qui avait le contrôle de la cadence et de plus, elle donnait une magnifique vue d'elle-même à Severus qui, lui, était très loin de s'en plaindre.

Laissant son instinct prendre le dessus, elle ondula les hanches, toujours à califourchon sur son amant, son sexe bien au chaud dans le sien, humide. De ses petites mains douces, elle caressa le torse de Severus. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour jouer avec les mamelons de l'homme de sa bouche gourmande, Severus lui empoigna les fesses et accéléra la cadence de la jeune fille.

-Mmm Sev…

Severus se retint pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Les gémissements naturels d'Hermione le rendaient fou et constater son inexpérimentation le rendait vraiment très dur. Elle était débutante, certes, mais ô combien femme.

Lorsque la bouche d'Hermione quitta son torse, qu'elle se redressa et balança sa tête vers l'arrière en criant son nom, les pressions vaginales le rendirent presque dément.

Avant qu'Hermione ne se laisse complètement tomber vers l'arrière, Severus releva les jambes et celle-ci pu s'y reposer, appuyant son dos sur les cuisses de son amant. À son tour, Severus se redressa et diminua la distance entre leur deux corps. Alors qu'Hermione pensait pouvoir se reposer, Severus lui agrippa les hanches et la conduisit au ciel une seconde fois en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch ». Les nouvelles pressions qu'il ressentit autour de son sexe eurent finalement raison de lui et il se vida entièrement en elle, en un gémissement rauque et viril.

Sentant cette chaleur se répandre en elle, Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure, haletante. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de gémir doucement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit ceux de Severus qui la regardaient avec intensité.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Severus eu un sourire presque sarcastique qu'on pouvait pratiquement traduire par « Mais de rien voyons! »

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et souleva les hanches d'Hermione afin de se retirer de sa moiteur. Hermione bascula sur le côté, quelque peu surprise de retrouver ce vide en elle.

Quelques instants passèrent pendant que les deux amants reprenaient leur souffle. Severus était couché sur le dos, une jambes toujours relevée, l'autre étendue. Il avait une main sur son torse et son autre bras était étiré du côté opposé à Hermione, sa main pendant dans le vide. Hermione, pour sa part, était couchée à moitié sur le dos, à moitié de côté, accotée sur Severus, et elle fixait le plafond.

Severus s'en voulait un peu. Il n'aurait pas dû profiter de son élève de cette façon, mais cela avait été tellement bon qu'il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer si elle revenait le revoir. Mais seulement si elle le voulait.

Les pensées d'Hermione étaient relativement similaires. En fait, elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi son professeur l'avait embrassée, mais cette nuit, une lourde tension sur ses épaules avait été enlevée. Hermione ne comprenait plus vraiment son corps ces derniers temps, mais elle savait que son désir sexuel était réellement trop fort pour qu'elle puisse se combler elle-même! Si Severus était d'accord qu'elle _l'utilise_, alors elle n'hésiterait pas! Ne lui avait-il pas offert son aide!

La douce main qui se posa sur son ventre ainsi que les chaudes lèvres qui lui embrassèrent le front ramena Hermione à la réalité.

-Vous feriez mieux de retourner à votre dortoir, Miss Granger.

Hermione sourit aux tendres gestes de Rogue, mais dévisagea néanmoins son professeur qui était revenu au vouvoiement.

-Oui, vous avez raison professeur.

Elle se redressa dans le lit et sauta à terre. Rogue fit comme elle, descendit du lit et il enfila une robe de chambre noire. Hermione avait déjà remis sa petite culotte. Elle enfilait sa chemise de nuit lorsque Rogue passa derrière, lui tendant sa robe de chambre de couleur pourpre.

-Merci! Dit Hermione en faufilant ses bras dans les manches du vêtement, que Rogue tenait ouvert pour elle.

Toujours derrière, Severus la rapprocha de lui, passant ses bras autour de la taille de son élève et attacha le cordon de sa robe de chambre. Il accota son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et pour une raison inconnue de celle-ci, son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Elle ne voyait pas son amant… elle ne reconnaissait pas son professeur… pour le moment, on aurait dit qu'elle était avec son amoureux.

Lorsqu'il eut fini le nœud, Severus laissa ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et la serra plus étroitement contre lui. La jeune fille accota le derrière de sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus et posa ses bras sur les siens.

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, avoua-t-il.

Tiens, le tutoiement était de retour. Hermione sourit doucement.

-Je ne le regrette pas, Severus!

-Tu sais qu'on joue avec le feu si l'on continue?

Hermione sourit davantage… Alors comme ça monsieur-je-n'ai-aucun-sentiment était d'accord pour l'aider dans son petit problème de femme enceinte et voulait bien continuer de la voir.

-Je sais…

-Cette fois Hermione, personne ne dois être au courant… tu comprends? Personne.

Oui, elle comprenait… elle comprenait aussi très bien à quoi il faisait allusion. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait promit qu'elle ne dirait rien, elle avait été dans l'obligation de tout avouer.

-Severus, cette fois, il n'y a aucun risque que je tombe enceinte…

À ces mots, Severus resserra son étreinte et passa même une main sous la robe de chambre de la jeune fille afin de toucher son ventre, là où reposait _son_ enfant.

-Je sais. Et c'est pourquoi il nous faudra tout arrêter dès que le bébé sera au monde.

-Évidemment.

Bien! Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde! Tout était réglé. Hermione pourrait assouvir ses désirs dès qu'elle le voudrait et Severus allait pourvoir « profiter » de son élève comme bon lui semblait durant les prochains mois! De cette façon, il finirait peut-être par la chasser de son esprit. Qui sait, lorsqu'elle sera rendue grosse ou qu'elle sera fatiguée par l'accouchement, peut-être le désir qu'il ressentait présentement pour sa jeune amante diminuerait! (n/a : Vous n'y croyez pas, n'est-ce pas! loll)

Severus finit par relâcher Hermione. Elle se retourna vers lui avec une expression mal à l'aise.

-Bon… eh bien… comment est-ce qu'on fonctionne?

Severus lui sourit.

-C'est tout simple. Si vous en ressentez l'envie, vous passez me voir. Je suis toujours seul le soir passé 23h. Vous connaissez désormais l'endroit et le mot de passe.

-Ok…

Hermione se sentait un peu gêné. Si elle devait passer chaque fois que l'envie de faire l'amour lui prenait, Rogue la prendrait pour une vraie nymphomane! Elle allait devoir malgré tout se contrôler un tant soit peu!

-Eh bien… Bonne nuit professeur.

-Bonne nuit Miss Granger. Répondit l'homme.

Hermione lui sourit et sortir de la chambre, puis des appartements de son professeur. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son dortoir, les évènements de la soirée lui revinrent en tête et elle rougit. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le cruel Professeur de potions pouvait se montrer aussi tendre au lit! Et puis, il semblait particulièrement concerné par son futur enfant, et cela emplissait Hermione de joie plus que n'importe quoi!

-Je suis sûr que tu auras un père merveilleux, mon bébé! Dit-elle tout en caressant son petit ventre. Il peut paraître dur et froid comme ça, mais toi et moi saurons qu'il cache un cœur tendre!

Hermione arriva enfin devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Celle-ci dormait et Hermione dût la réveiller.

-Mmh! Quoi! Oh mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?

-Je suis désolée, répondit sincèrement Hermione. J'ai eu une petite « fringale » nocturne!

-Oh oui, mais bien sur!

La grosse dame, tout comme tout le monde dans le château connaissait la condition d'Hermione et ne posa pas plus de question et laissa entrer la jeune fille dès qu'elle prononça le mot de passe.

-_Mais où étais-tu?_

Hermione, surprise, regarda les deux garçons qui se trouvaient face à elle. Ils portaient tous les deux leur pyjama, c'est-à-dire un simple pantalon long, mais léger. Ron, en plus, portait une robe de chambre bleu foncé, ouverte.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Tu as vu l'heure? Tu n'étais pas dans ton dortoir! On s'inquiétait, nous! Continua Ron.

-On est même allés voir sur la Carte des Maraudeurs et tu n'y étais pas! L'informa Harry.

-Je n'y étais pas?

-Non!

Les deux garçons semblaient réellement paniqués. Hermione tenta de les calmer un peu.

-D'abord calmez-vous! Dit-elle. Je suis là et je vais bien! Peut-être que vous avez seulement pas regardé au bon endroit sur la carte, mais ça va! Rien de grave ne m'est arrivé!

À ces mots, Harry sembla se détendre, soulagé, alors que Ron la prit dans ses bras.

Hermione sembla un peu mal à l'aise à se contact… elle venait à peine de sortir de ceux de Rogue! Elle le repoussa gentiment.

-Mais pourquoi êtes-vous debout à cette heure-ci? Comment vous avez fait pour savoir que je n'étais pas dans mon dortoir?

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

-Parvati t'a entendue sortir… expliqua Harry, alors que le trio se dirigeait vers le divan face au feu dans la cheminée. Elle a supposé que tu avais faim, parait que ça t'arrive des fois…

-Oui…

Arrivé devant le feu, Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable, les avant bras reposant sur ses cuisses, alors qu'Hermione prenait place sur le divan. Ron, pour sa part, s'assit à même le sol, sa tête reposant sur le même divan qu'Hermione.

-Eh bien, elle s'est rendormie, mais une heure plus tard, elle s'est réveillée une fois de plus… et tu n'étais toujours pas revenue… Hermione… Faut pas lui en vouloir, elle s'inquiétait.

Hermione fronça les sourcils…

-Je ne lui en veux pas… mais… et vous deux?

-Eh bien, enchaîna Ron, elle est venue nous avertir. On était vraiment inquiets Mione! On a regardé partout pour te retrouver. Les cuisines, la bibliothèque, la tour d'astronomie, la salle sur demande, la cabane d'Hagrid, les passages secrets… partout!

Hermione sourit malgré elle. Ses amis étaient sans doute un peu trop paranos et surprotecteurs, mais c'était ainsi qu'elle les adorait!

-Vous avez oublié de regarder dans les cachots. Avoua-t-elle, une légère couleur rose s'emparant de ses joues.

Harry et Ron la dévisagèrent malgré eux.

-Les cachots?

-Pourquoi serais-tu allée dans les cachots? questionna innocemment Ron.

-Tu étais avec Rogue? L'évidence venait de frapper Harry.

Les yeux de Ron s'arrondirent alors qu'Hermione devint cramoisie.

-Euh… eh bien… c'est que…

-Tu continues de le voir souvent, dis? Demanda Harry, quelque peu désillusionné par rapport à son amie.

-Que… Ron ne semblait pas comprendre vers où s'enlignait la conversation!

Hermione soupira et avoua tout.

-Non, Harry. Je ne le vois pas souvent, comme tu le prétends. Je me suis réveillée cette nuit, affamée, mais alors que je revenais des cuisines, j'ai croisé le professeur Rogue. Et… aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître… il m'a demandé comment allait ma grossesse! C'est tout!

Harry sembla sceptique alors que Ron était complètement ahuri.

-Tu veux dire que Rogue s'intéresse un tant soit peu à toi?

Hermione soupira de nouveau.

-Il n'est pas si mauvais, vous savez…

-Va dire ça à d'autres, Hermione. Lança Harry, sarcastiquement, puis son expression se radoucit. Tu es sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé de plus…?

À ces mots, Hermione rougit fortement alors que Ron eut un rire quelque peu dégoûté.

-Non, laisse, ne réponds même pas! Lui dit-il, au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

Elle se doutait bien de ce que ses amis avaient déduit, mais elle décida de ne pas nier, car elle ne voulait pas leur mentir. Et puis elle savait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance et que son nouveau secret concernant Rogue ne serait pas trahi par eux!

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle au bout d'un moment…

Harry et Ron la regardèrent et partirent à rire, façon évidente de cacher leur malaise.

-Laisse tomber Mi, lui dit Harry. Tu n'as aucun compte à nous rendre! Tu es une grande fille maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux!

Hermione sourit et remercia ses amis.

-Par contre, lui dit Ron. On ne promet pas qu'on ne te taquinera pas avec ça!

-Heille!

Les deux garçons partirent dans un fou rire alors qu'Hermione lançait un coussin vers Ron pour se venger. Leur entretient se termina sur une note joyeuse et, emportés par la fatigue, les trois amis rejoignirent leurs lits respectifs.

À suivre…

* * *

**chansons:**  
_Ce soir l'amour est dans tes yeux_ de Martine St-Clair 


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Tout ceci appartient à l'origine à la merveilleuse auteur qu'est J.K.Rowling

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: L'ange qui naîtra de nous deux :.**

* * *

Chapitre 6

-Mon amour!

-Mmmh?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais avoir pour Noël?

Harry, qui paressait sur le dos depuis de bonnes minutes déjà, tourna son visage en direction de sa petite amie. Son corps nu reposait contre le sien, un bras mollement posé sur le torse du survivant. Sa tête était placée sur l'épaule musclée du jeune homme, mais elle regardait vers le plafond.

-Je ne sais pas… Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi!

_I don't want a lot for christmas (Je ne veux pas beaucoup pour Noël)  
There is just one thing I need (Il y a juste une chose dont j'ai de besoin)  
I don't care about the present (Je me fou des cadeaux)  
Underneath the Christmas tree (Qui sont sous le sapin)  
I just want you for my own (Je veux juste t'avoir, pour moi)  
More than you could ever know (Plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer)  
Make my dream come true (Rend mon rêve réalité)  
Baby  
All I want for Christmas, is you (Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi!)_

Ginny le regarda, agréablement surprise. Elle se déplaça un peu et vint l'embrasser. Harry, qui avait déjà un bras de positionné sous la jeune fille, l'étreignit avec tendresse.

C'était un samedi après midi, et le mois de décembre approchait à grands pas. Dehors, une douce neige tombait alors que l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles s'entraînait en vue du prochain match qui les opposerait aux Serpentards.

Le jeune couple était présentement dans la Salle sur Demande, confortablement installé dans un grand lit douillet. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, ça leur arrivait fréquemment.

Ginny avait eu quelques doutes au début, mais la tendresse naturelle de Harry l'avait convaincue. Celui-ci avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait rien fait avec Micheal, il la croyait pourtant plus expérimentée que lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ginny s'était toujours trouvée trop jeune pour permettre à Micheal de faire quoique ce soit avec elle, et puis, avec Harry, c'était différent… C'était du sérieux!

-Sérieusement, Harry! Il n'y a rien qui te plairait pour Noël?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

-Honnêtement, je vois pas! avoua-t-il. Et toi?

-Euh…

Ginny était dans le même cas que lui! Harry sourit tendrement.

-On ferait mieux de retourner à notre salle commune avant que Ron ne nous cherche, dit-il soudain.

Ginny lui fit un sourire malicieux.

-Pas de danger! Il est occupé avec Luna!

-Luna?

Ginny rit doucement devant le visage incrédule de son petit ami.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu venir?

-Bah… pas vraiment… Tu sais, expliqua-t-il, Ron ne veut pas vraiment que je lui parle de notre vie de couple…

-Encore heureux, murmura Ginny pour elle-même.

-… alors il ne me parle pas beaucoup de la sienne.

Continuant à parler de tout et de rien, le jeune couple se leva et s'habilla. Ou plutôt, l'un habilla l'autre. Leurs mouvements et leurs paroles étaient remplis de tendresse et d'amour, choses que Harry n'avait jamais cru pouvoir posséder, alors il en avait à revendre.

Au moment où Ginny allait sortir de la pièce, les bras forts d'Harry la retinrent en s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

-Je t'aime! murmura-t-il simplement contre l'oreille de la jeune rouquine, mais avec une sincérité pure, qui aurait fait fondre plus d'une fille qui rêvait du grand amour.

¤

Bien que la neige tombait toujours sur le parc de Poudlard, la température était clémente. Luna travaillait sur un de ses devoirs en Sortilèges lorsqu'elle avait aperçut son rouquin préféré dans les couloirs, par delà les portes de la bibliothèque. Depuis plus d'un an déjà, la petite Serdaigle s'était rendue compte que le jeune Gryffondor ne la laissait pas indifférente. Ses blagues la faisaient vraiment rire à tout coup et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable avec ses beaux yeux bleus et ses tâches de rousseur. Bref, Luna Lovegood, surnommée Lufoca, était complètement éprise de Ronald Weasley.

Cette après-midi là, lorsqu'elle l'avait vue, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et était allée à sa rencontre.

-Salut Ronald!

Ron, surprit, se retourna.

-Luna! Salut! Que fais-tu là!

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, la jeune fille rougit légèrement. Se rendait-il seulement compte qu'il était le seul à lui parler aussi gentiment?

-Euh… Eh bien… j'étais dans la bibliothèque et euh…

Elle pointa maladroitement les portes de la bibliothèque derrière elle.

-J'avais envie de faire une petite pose alors je suis sortie! Et toi?

Ron, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, se sentit légèrement gêné. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qui s'envenaient particulièrement longs et sourit à la jeune fille.

-Bah moi! Je cherchais Hermione!

-Bien sur, soupira Luna.

-Mais je ne la trouve pas. Continua Ron. Ça te plairait de…

-Oui!

-Oui?

-Bah oui!

-Euh ok!

Ne comprenant pas trop ce qui venait de se passer, Ron et Luna se retrouvèrent entrain de déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Luna était silencieuse et Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi pouvait-elle donc penser aussi souvent?

_Dans chacun de mes silences  
Il y a les secrets de mon enfance  
Un amas de peine et de joie  
Au fond de moi_

_Dans chacun de mes silences  
Je met mon cœur à l'abris  
Pendant que le monde fait du bruit  
Moi, je pense_

_Et je pense…  
Que j'aimerais tellement être à toi  
Et je pense à toi  
Et je pense…  
Sans rien brusquer, sans déranger  
Et je pense à toi_

-Tu veux aller dehors? demanda Ron au bout d'un moment.

-D'accord, répondit rêveusement Luna. Faudra seulement que je passe prendre ma cape d'hiver!

-Bien sur! Moi aussi.

Faisant un détour vers la tour de Serdaigle et ensuite vers la tour de Gryffondor, ils se rendirent dans le parc de Poudlard.

Ron regarda du coin de l'œil la jeune fille à ses côtés. L'année dernière, il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué à qu'elle point elle était mignonne. Mais le fait était là, Luna s'embellissait de jour en jour. Elle était souvent avec Ginny et Ron avait eu le loisir de la voir s'épanouir.

En fait, c'était triste à dire, mais c'était depuis qu'elle avait des amis que Luna avait changé. Elle était moins souvent seule, et par le fait même moins souvent dans les nuages. Elle riait beaucoup plus, ce qui faisait briller ses jolis yeux rêveurs. Ron avait cru remarquer aussi qu'elle soignait désormais un peu plus son apparence. Pas excessivement, Luna resterait toujours Luna, mais quand même. Ses cheveux emmêlés, par exemple, semblaient davantage soyeux et lisses.

-C'est joli Poudlard quand il neige, non?

La voix flûtée de la jeune Serdaigle ramena Ron à la réalité. Ils étaient rendus près du lac, et Luna s'était retournée pour regarder le château.

-Si! Approuva Ron d'une voix lointaine. Il y bien des choses qui sont jolies à Poudlard lorsqu'il neige.

Surprise, Luna regarda Ron afin de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Elle rougit fortement lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était _elle_, qu'il regardait.

Doucement, Ron lui sourit et, d'un geste un peu maladroit, il retira la neige qui était tombé sur les cheveux et les épaules de Luna. Automatiquement, la jeune fille se dressa sur les pieds et vint l'embrasser.

C'était un simple baiser, doux et timide, presque trop rapide. Pourtant, il électrisa Ron de la tête au pied.

Luna se recula et baissa aussitôt la tête.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle mal à l'aise en regardant le sol.

-Pourquoi? demanda sincèrement Ron.

Surprise, Luna releva les yeux.

-Eh bien parce qu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Ron prenait son visage entre ses deux mitaines et l'embrassait à son tour!

¤

Hermione venait de terminer sa ronde de préfète et se dirigeait vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Sans réellement s'en apercevoir, elle caressait sans cesse son ventre rond. En cette fin du mois de Novembre, Hermione était désormais enceinte de 5 mois et entamait son sixième. Même sous les couches de vêtements de l'uniforme de Poudlard, sa mignonne petite bedaine de femme enceinte paraissait. C'était encore plus évident maintenant, car c'était la fin de semaine et la jeune maman portait des vêtements moldus. Ceux-ci avait été modifiés afin d'être adaptés à sa condition.

Excepté du ventre, Hermione n'avait pas prit de poids. Elle n'avait pas engraissé et paraissait toute délicate avec son beau ventre rond. Elle s'était réellement épanouie. Elle portait présentement un jeans blanc et un gros pull noir. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient retenus vers l'arrière à l'aide de barrettes.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry et Ron se firent remarquer par leur absence. Un soupir de résignation sortit des lèvres de la jeune fille et elle alla s'asseoir sur un divan, devant le feu. Elle sortit un livre et commença sa lecture lorsqu'une élève de première année vint l'y retrouver.

-Euh… Hermione, c'est ça?

La préfète leva les yeux et regarda l'enfant. Elle était vraiment mignonne dans sa petite salopette rose et son gilet blanc, ses longs cheveux blonds retenus en queue de cheval, mais elle semblait mal à l'aise.

-Oui? demanda Hermione en lui souriant.

-Je… je n'veux pas avoir l'air d'une moucharde, expliqua-t-elle, mais Matthew et Meghan ne cessent de se faire tourmenter par des grands de 3ième année…

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Matthew et Meghan! Oui, c'étaient deux petits Gryffondors de première année qui traînaient souvent avec cette petite justement… quel était son nom déjà, Amélie, Amélia?

-C'est Améliane, Madame! Répondit la petite lorsque Hermione l'interrogea.

Hermione se leva en riant. Madame! Non mais quand même! Elle posa une main sur son ventre et suivit la petite fille. Plus loin, dans la salle commune, trois garçons de troisième année parlaient avec les deux petits. Hermione comprit rapidement le problème. L'un des « grands » était le frère aîné de la jeune Meghan et il ne faisait que se moquer de sa jeune sœur! Ah! la famille...

Hermione régla vite le problème et de façon superbement réfléchie. Comme ultime punition, le frère et la sœur avaient été dans l'obligation de s'embrasser sur les joues! Le garçon ne recommencerait pas de si tôt, elle en était sûre!

Alors qu'elle retournait s'asseoir, Meghan et Améliane la suivirent. Et alors qu'elle prenait place sur le même divan qu'auparavant, les deux petites vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés. Hermione leur sourit gentiment.

-Oui?

-Eh bien… commença Meghan avec un sourire gêné. On se demandait si…

-Est-ce qu'on peut toucher ton ventre? acheva Améliane.

Hermione sourit, légèrement surprise.

-Eh bien, j'imagine que oui!

Alors que les deux petites Gryffondors de première année caressaient et s'extasiaient sur son futur bébé, les pensées d'Hermione vagabondèrent.

Comme toujours depuis quelque temps, ses pensées étaient presque toutes posées sur son maître de Potions. Non, en fait, elles étaient posées sur le père de son enfant, car le « maître des Potions » n'avait pas réellement changé de comportement envers elle depuis bien longtemps. Par contre, elle ne comprenait plus du tout Severus.

Pour Hermione, cet homme avait réellement deux visages. Probablement qu'il avait toujours été ainsi, mais n'étant que son élève, elle n'avait jusqu'alors connu qu'une seule de ses personnalités. Mais désormais, elle connaissait aussi l'homme sous le masque dur et froid du professeur… et je vous jure, cela n'aurait pas pu être plus compliqué!

Elle avait d'abord cru que Severus était réellement tendre lorsqu'il était en privé, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas… Oh bien sur, il n'était pas violent ni même réellement méchant, mais il semblait plus… distant. La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, car oui, c'était bel et bien cela qu'ils avaient fait, il avait été là pour elle, très présent, et affectueux. _Mais_ les fois qui avaient suivi, Hermione avait toujours eu l'impression qu'elle le dérangeait. Il lui assurait que non, mais il l'a prenait souvent là où il était (salon, cuisine, bureau) et il l'a renvoyait dès qu'ils avaient fini et qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

Pour bien résumer, Hermione avait l'impression de n'être qu'une bonne baise pour lui et rien de plus. Pourtant, un autre côté d'elle même lui soufflait que Severus était réellement heureux de devenir père. Il avait tout de même parfois quelques gestes tendres qui trahissaient l'affection qu'il portait à la vie qu'elle portait en elle. Bref, Hermione était partagée entre deux sentiments, mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à arrêter les aventures qu'elle entretenait avec son enseignant.

-… l'appeler?

-Quoi?

La voix mélodieuse de Meghan l'avait fait revenir à la réalité.

-Je voulais savoir comment il où elle va s'appeler? redit-elle.

-C'est un garçon ou une fille? demanda Améliane.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Hermione. Je n'en ai pas parlé avec le papa. Et… je ne veux pas savoir si ce sera un garçon ou une fille! Je veux garder la surprise!

-Oh! S'exclama les fillettes.

Au même moment, Harry et Ginny pénétrèrent dans la salle commune. Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers elle.

-Salut Mione! Lui dit gentiment Harry. Bonjour vous deux!

Intimidées, les deux gamines sourirent à Harry, dirent au revoir à Hermione et partirent jouer plus loin.

-Est-ce que je fais si peur que ça? demanda Harry en prenant place aux côtés d'Hermione.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent.

-Nah! Tu es beau comme un cœur, lui dit Ginny en l'embrassant. Elles sont juste impressionnées!

¤

Severus était dans ses appartements. Le soir était tombé et la soirée bien entamée. Installé confortablement dans son salon, un livre sur les potions du XXIe siècle, sa tasse de thé sur la table à ses côtés, ses pensées vagabondèrent.

L'heure avançait, et Hermione n'était toujours pas là. Pas qu'il en était accro, mais…

Severus soupira. Il était pathétique… Non pire que ça, il était pitoyable. Chaque soir, c'était toujours la même histoire, il attendait Hermione avec l'impatience d'un gamin. Elle était sa drogue et face à elle, il se sentait vulnérable. Oh bien sur, la jeune femme n'en savait rien. Jamais Severus n'aurait permit qu'elle l'apprenne, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que c'était le cas.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il agissait comme un véritable conard envers elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était complètement dépendant, alors il jouait l'indifférent lorsqu'elle arrivait, lui faisait l'amour sans prendre de gants et lui demandait de repartir aussitôt, alors qu'au fond de lui, il aurait voulu qu'elle reste toute la nuit.

Dans la tête de Severus, c'était clair. Il ressentait un profond désir pour Hermione et une certaine affection (ou était-ce une affection certaine) pour son enfant, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Oh oui, pour ça, sa tête était claire… Mais est-ce que son cœur l'était aussi?

Severus ne put répondre à cette question que son subconscient lui avait envoyée car quelqu'un pénétra dans ses appartements. Reprenant contenance, il affronta Hermione avec un regard froid.

-Bonsoir professeur.

Hermione s'approcha un peu, mal à l'aise. Elle avait appris, tout au long de leurs aventures de ces dernières semaines, qu'elle était mieux de vouvoyer son enseignant. Les seules fois où elle pouvait l'appeler par son prénom ou le tutoyer et que Rogue ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, c'était lorsqu'elle jouissait.

-Approchez, Hermione.

Lui, par contre, ne se gênait pas pour utiliser son prénom dans leur discussion. Hermione avait l'impression qu'il était le maître de la situation ainsi, qu'il avait une certaine autorité sur elle, ce qui devrait s'avérer faux puisqu'elle n'était ni son élève dans ces occasions, ni sa catin!

-Non, professeur! répondit-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains. Je ne suis pas venue pour _ça_… pas ce soir.

-Ah non? demanda Severus, surpris.

-Non.

-Que faites-vous ici, dans ce cas?

Hermione regarda son professeur d'où elle était. Il était nonchalamment installé sur son sofa, ses longues jambes croisées. Il ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise noire était à moitié déboutonnée. Il faisait très chaud dans la pièce dû au feu dans le foyer.

Elle, d'un autre coté, était près de la porte, debout et mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, elle avait eu l'envie de repartir aussitôt, mais son courage l'en avait empêchée. Ou était-ce sa lâcheté de ne pas avoir été capable de lui tenir tête et de repartir dignement, le laissant se poser la question, seul et délaissé? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle répondit, la voix tremblante.

-Je… voulais vous parler. À propos du bébé.

Severus se redressa dans le canapé.

-Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose?

Sa voix paraissait étrangement inquiète aux oreilles d'Hermione.

-Non… non tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Severus sembla se détendre. D'un mouvement de tête, il fit signe à Hermione d'avancer et de venir le rejoindre dans le salon. La jeune femme approcha et pris place sur le fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors? demanda Severus avec une voix neutre.

-Eh bien, je voulais savoir si… vous… Vous savez, il faudra penser au prénom bientôt, ainsi que… plusieurs choses…

Severus se recala dans le sofa et regarda la jeune maman.

-Tu es inquiète pour quand le bébé sera là?

-Un peu, avoua Hermione.

-C'est ridicule! Soupira-t-il.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, choquée.

-Vous n'êtes pas inquiet, vous?

Severus la regarda quelque temps, sembla réfléchir à sa réponse. Au bout d'un moment, il déclara :

-Nous aurons bien le loisir de s'en inquiéter le moment venu, pourquoi s'en préoccuper dès l'instant?

Hermione soupira bruyamment et posa une main sur son ventre.

-J'imagine que c'est parce que vous ne le réalisez pas encore complètement. Vous ne le sentez pas grandir… Vous ne le sentez pas vivre et bouger!

-Il bouge?

Surprise, Hermione dévisagea son professeur.

-Eh bien… oui, ça lui arrive quelques fois…

-Depuis quand? demanda-t-il, presque en chuchotant.

-Oh… Depuis quelques semaines déjà. Mais là, il n'a pas bougé depuis une couple d'heures, je ne crois pas que tu puisses le sentir présentement…

-Ok. Dit-il simplement.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Hermione plongea son regard dans les flammes alors que Severus se contentait de fixer il ne savait même pas quoi.

-Donc… tu te demandais… Pour un nom… dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Oui. Acquiesça Hermione. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, j'aimerais mieux ne pas savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille avant la naissance…

-C'est comme tu veux.

-Ça complique un peu les choses pour le prénom.

-J'imagine.

Hermione se redressa dans son fauteuil.

-Y en a-t-il un que tu aimerais? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Pas spécialement, toi?

Hermione le regarda, découragé. Il ne faisait aucun effort.

-C'est pas grave. Je chercherais des prénoms et tu me diras ce que tu en penses, ok?

-D'accord.

-Et… Tu me laisses le plaisir de choisir le parrain et la marraine, ok?

-… euh!

Severus allait répliquer qu'il était d'accord, une fois de plus, lorsque la signification de sa question lui vint complètement en esprit.

-À qui est-ce que tu penses, précisément?

Hermione roula les yeux!

-C'est pas vrai! Severus, tu me donnes constamment l'impression d'être seule dans cette affaire. Ce n'est pas du tout 50/50 entre toi et moi, concernant le bébé! Et il faudrait que tu approuves toutes mes décisions avant que je ne puisse les prendre? Je ne sais même pas si cet enfant aura un père présent pour lui, laisse-moi au moins choisir un parrain qui, j'en suis sur, saura aimer cet enfant!

Ça, c'était un coup dur! Severus regarda sa jeune élève avec une expression menaçante.

-Pas lui!

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Severus!

-Professeur Rogue! Cria-t-il.

Hermione se raidit alors que Severus se demanda depuis quand elle le tutoyait. « Depuis qu'elle avait parler des prénoms, je crois », se dit-il.

-Très bien, dit Hermione au bout d'un moment. Dans ce cas, bonne soirée, _Professeur Rogue_.

Ses paroles étaient froides et sarcastiques, Severus le savait. Alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers la porte de ses appartements, Severus l'a rattrapa et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle n'allait quand même pas repartir sans lui avoir donner ce qu'il attendait depuis le début de la journée! Ses mais vinrent caresser ses seins, non pas avec violence, mais pas certainement pas avec douceur non plus. Disons qu'il se montrait entreprenant. Sur ses fesses, Hermione pouvait sentir l'érection de Severus.

-Non… Professeur, arrêter! Pas ce soir… pas…

Il la retourna vivement vers lui. Il planqua ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en la faisant reculer, afin de la diriger vers sa chambre.

-Taisez-vous Granger, je sais que vous en avez envie.

Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau avec force et colère. Il put sentir sur ses joues les larmes de la jeune fille, mais il continua. Il savait qu'il l'a ferait flancher, connaissant toute ses faiblesses. Et il avait raison. Après quelques instants, les bras d'Hermione vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou et elle répondit au baiser, aussi violemment que lui.

Pendant tout le temps que Severus lui faisait l'amour, Hermione pleura. Non pas de douleur, ni contre Severus, mais bien contre sa propre faiblesse. Elle ne pouvait résister à l'homme et il le savait très bien. Heureusement pour elle, la position que Severus avait choisit lui empêchait de voir son visage, car il était derrière elle.

Severus était en colère et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il lui avait littéralement arraché ses vêtements et les mouvements de bassin qu'il faisait étaient vigoureux. Il passait sa rage dans cet acte. Hermione jouit au bout d'un moment, criant son plaisir dans un sanglot. Elle mordit aussitôt ses lèvres, comme pour se punir d'avoir avoué à Severus, qu'elle avait, malgré tout, apprécié. Severus se libéra en elle peu de temps après, dans un cri rauque.

S'effondrant sur le lit de son amant, Hermione se roula en boule et pleura silencieusement. Severus, toujours à genou sur le matelas du lit, vint s'allonger à ses côtés. Il passa un bras au-dessus du corps d'Hermione et vint posé sa main sur son ventre. Hermione le repoussa aussitôt.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Déclara-t-il soudain en se levant.

« Bon débarras! » pensa amèrement Hermione. Elle resta là, pleurant encore silencieusement. Puis, le bruit de l'eau l'apaisa et elle s'endormit malgré elle.

¤

Severus cogna une première fois le derrière de sa tête contre le mur de marbre froid de sa douche, puis, une seconde fois. Il n'était vraiment qu'un sale con! Le dernier des imbéciles! Hermione n'était pas un objet avec lequel il pouvait se permettre de jouer! Il lui devait un minimum de respect, mais ce soir, il s'était comporté comme un véritable animal!

Il devrait se rattraper et se faire pardonner, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il était sûr qu'elle croyait qu'il ne voulait se servir d'elle que pour pouvoir se « vider ». Mais ce n'était pas le cas… non, tellement pas le cas! Mais comment lui faire comprendre sans lui avouer qu'il était totalement accro à elle? Il agissait comme un adolescent avide!

Cognant sa tête une troisième fois contre la douche, Severus resta accoté et se laissa glisser afin de finir assis au sol. Il accota ses coudes sur ses genoux et empoigna sauvagement ses longs cheveux. Il resta plusieurs instant dans cette position.

¤

Un frisson traversa Hermione dans son sommeil. La pauvre maman était étendue par-dessus les couvertures du lit de son amant. Alors que le froid de la pièce la réveillait, Hermione se demanda si elle était mieux de passer sous les couvertures ou de se rendre immédiatement dans ses dortoirs. La paresse l'emporta et elle se contenta d'ouvrir les couvertures chaudes du lit où elle se trouvait présentement.

Instantanément, une odeur propre à Severus s'échappa des draps. Hermione se surprit à la trouver rassurante! Elle s'y blottit aussitôt. Alors qu'elle allait se rendormir, une soudaine envie lui prit. Le bébé pesait lourdement sur sa vessie et la pauvre maman n'eut d'autre choix de se lever. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain de Severus, le bruit de l'eau de la douche parvint à ses oreilles. Y était-il encore?

Elle s'approcha doucement et ouvrit la porte. À première vue, la douche était vide, mais Hermione regarda mieux et elle baissa les yeux. Severus était là, accroupi sur le sol, la tête entre les mains. Si elle ne l'aurait pas connu, elle se serait demandée si l'homme n'était pas en train de pleurer. Mais Severus ne pleurait pas… Il était bien trop en colère contre lui-même pour pouvoir verser une seule larme!

-Pourquoi suis-je aussi dur avec elle? L'entendit-elle prononcer. Elle mérite mieux que ça! Je ne la mérite pas…

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Les rôles s'inversaient, elle s'en rendait bien compte, mais à cet instant, elle n'en avait que faire. Elle avait seulement envi d'aller le consoler! Elle se rapprocha doucement de l'homme.

Celui-ci releva la tête dès qu'il l'entendit approcher et il la regarda de ses yeux noirs et froids.

-Amm… Je…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il, colérique. Sors d'ici immédiatement!

Hermione mordit ses lèvres et s'approcha encore plus de lui.

-Va-t-en!

Elle s'agenouilla entre les jambes repliées de l'homme, sous le jet d'eau chaude et l'étreignit avec force.

Severus resta d'abord raide.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être consolé!

-Moi, si! Dit-elle simplement.

Severus soupira et ferma les yeux en se laissant faire. Il lui rendit l'étreinte, comprenant que par ce simple geste, Hermione lui donnait la possibilité de se faire pardonner. Sans paroles ni regard, il n'avait qu'à rendre l'étreinte pour qu'elle oublie.

Ils restèrent longtemps là, sous le jet d'eau, trempés jusqu'aux os. Severus était toujours assis et Hermione à genou devant lui, entre ses bras, lorsqu'il décida qu'il était temps de sortir. Alors qu'il voulut écarter Hermione, il se rendit compte que la jeune femme s'était endormie contre lui. Il la garda collée à lui le temps qu'il se redresse et il la porta dans ses bras pour rejoindre le lit.

Il la posa délicatement entre les couvertures et, encore tout mouillé, il entra à son tour entre les draps. Dès qu'elle le sentit près d'elle, Hermione, encore endormie, se rapprocha le plus possible de son amant. Severus la reprit entre ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche.

-Dors bien, ma belle!

« Toi aussi, mon ange! » dit-il mentalement alors qu'il sentit le ventre dur d'Hermione appuyer contre son abdomen. Puis, il s'endormit, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Chansons :**

_All I want for Christmas (is you) de Mariah Carey  
__Dans chacun de mes silences_ de Marie-Élaine Thibert


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Tout ceci appartient à l'origine à la merveilleuse auteur qu'est J.K.Rowling

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: L'ange qui naîtra de nous deux :.**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Les élèves étaient dans la Grande salle et une humeur de fête s'en dégageait. Les cours étaient enfin terminés et Noël approchait à grands pas. Le seul point sombre à cet esprit du temps des fêtes était la guerre qui se déroulait à l'extérieur. En effet, bien qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et tous les autres avaient vécu un début d'année relativement calme et sans danger, cela ne voulait pas dire que le monde sorcier était à nouveau en paix.

Dehors, la guerre entre les mangemorts et les Aurors faisait rage et l'Ordre du Phénix ne chômait pas. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore ainsi que de nombreux professeurs, en particulier McGonagall et Rogue, semblaient particulièrement épuisés. Mais Dumbledore était le plus fatigué. Il fallait admettre qu'avec la direction de l'école, l'Ordre et en plus son poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il avait eu très peu de temps pour lui. Pourtant, il conservait sa bonne humeur et ses idées sordides.

D'ailleurs, ce soir-là, alors que les élèves mangeaient et se réjouissaient de leur prochaines vacances (qu'ils devaient tous et toutes passer à Poudlard à cause de la guerre) Dumbledore se leva, un sourire aux lèvres, et fit un petit discours qui en surprit plusieurs.

-Mes chers élèves! Comme cette année Noël sera différent pour nombreux d'entre vous, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être trouver une façon de vous divertir! En effet, demain et après-demain, le village de Pré-au-Lard sera sous haute sécurité, vous permettant d'aller faire quelques achats.

Un murmure de surprise et de joie passa dans toute la grande salle. Dumbledore reprit.

-De plus, j'ai pensé que, pour cette année, on pourrait faire un échange de cadeau! C'est amusant, non!

Plusieurs élèves sourirent pour unique réponse. Un échange de cadeau, vraiment, il n'était pas bien ce vieux loufoque!

-Bien, je vois que tout le monde est d'accord. J'ai placé un pot à la sortie de la grande salle! Lorsque ce soir, après avoir bien mangé et avant de vous diriger vers vos salles communes respectives, vous allez piger un nom, d'un élève ou d'un professeur peu importe sa maison et vous allez devoir lui acheter un cadeau qu'il saura apprécier! Attention, je ne veux pas avoir de coups bas! Ne révélez pas le nom que vous aurez pigé à la personne en question et n'échangez pas vos papiers! Le hasard fait souvent bien les choses!

Puis, il se rassit, souriant. Plusieurs commentaires fusaient déjà parmi les élèves.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on pige un Serpentard! demanda nerveusement Neville.

-Eh bien tu t'efforces de lui trouver un cadeau qui lui plaira! répondit doucement Hermione.

-Je voudrais bien t'y voir, moi! répliqua Seamus. Vous vous imaginez piger Rogue?

-Parle pas de malheur! supplia Parvati et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux.

-Moi, j'aimerais bien piger le professeur Trelawney! dit alors Lavande.

Les conversations continuèrent ainsi bien longtemps, personne n'osant aller piger dans le pot. Finalement, un groupe de filles de Serdaigle de 3ième année se levèrent et allèrent piger. Harry les regarda glousser quelques instants et roula les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient les filles à rire bêtement comme ça! Hermione ne faisait jamais ça, elle… Ginny non plus d'ailleurs! Il reporta un regard tendre sur la rouquine à ses côtés.

-Est-ce qu'on y va? demanda Hermione.

-Attends, j'ai pas fini de manger mon dessert! s'exclama Ron alors qu'il reprenait une troisième portion de gâteau noisette à la pâte d'amande.

Hermione roula les yeux, exaspérée. Il ne changerait jamais celui-là! Après quelques minutes, les quatre amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Alors qu'ils passaient devant la table des Serdaigle, Luna se leva et vint les rejoindre.

-Salut!

-Salut ma douce! lui répondit Ron alors qu'elle glissait sa petite main dans celle du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande salle, ils virent le pot en or finement décoré de gravures aux effigies des maisons de Poudlard.

-Bon! eh bien faut y aller! dit Hermione et elle plongea sa main dans le bocal et toucha le fond. Il semblait vide. Fronçant les sourcils, elle chercha un peu plus, puis finalement, ses doigts se refermèrent sur un bout de papier, le seul présent.

Elle retira sa main et regarda le nom :

_Drago Malefoy_

-Oh non! dit-elle silencieusement.

-Qui c'est? demanda Ginny.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil autour, rangea le bout de papier dans sa poche et regarda Ginny et les autres.

-Malefoy, avoua-t-elle.

-Oh, la poisse! S'exclama Ron.

Harry plongea à son tour la main dans le pot. Comme Hermione, il ne sentit qu'un seul bout de papier. Il le lut.

-Améliane Clinton… C'est qui?

Hermione lui sourit doucement.

-C'est une petite Gryffondor de première année! lui dit-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Ron. Il entra sa main et la ressortit rapidement. Alors qu'il lisait le nom sur le papier, il fit une légère grimace que lui seul savait faire.

-Qui est-ce que tu as pigé? demanda Ginny.

-Cho Chang, répondit-il et Harry rougit malgré lui.

-Oh!

Ginny regarda Harry, une légère lueur de jalousie dans ses yeux.

La jeune rouquine tira un prénom à son tour et elle blêmit quelque peu.

-Oh… Je… Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Hermione!

-Qui as-tu pigé? demanda la jeune fille.

-Rogue…

Les amis rirent et Hermione affirma à son amie qu'elle allait lui donner quelques suggestions pour le cadeau de Noël qu'elle devrait offrir à « l'affreux maître des Potions ».

Luna glissa à son tour sa main dans le pot et en ressortit le nom d'un jeune Poufsouffle de deuxième année.

-Bon eh bien, ça ne sera pas trop pire, si? dit Harry, encourageant.

-Non, du tout, affirma Ron avec sarcasme. C'est juste que je la connais pas, cette fille là, moi! Harry?

Le Gryffondor se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Peut-être que tu devrais lui offrir quelque chose concernant le Quidditch, suggéra Hermione alors que les 5 amis montaient les escaliers, évitant les marches bancales et les trous. Ce n'est pas trop personnel, mais elle appréciera!

-J'avoue! S'exclama Ron! Oh Mione, t'as toujours une solution à tout, toi! Une chance que je t'ai!

Hermione rougit quelque peu au compliment impulsif de son ami et tous partirent à rire gentiment de sa gêne.

¤

Le soir venu, Hermione descendit de son dortoir habillée d'un gros tricot blanc et d'un pantalon bleu à taille élastique. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval et caressait son ventre bien rond et dur. Le bébé gigotait beaucoup!

La jeune future maman repéra rapidement Harry, Ron et Ginny et les rejoignit.

-Salut Mi, dit vaguement Harry en la voyant arriver. Chevalier en E12! ajouta-t-il pour sa pièce d'échec.

Hermione sourit et prit place aux côtés de Ginny.

-Tu attends 23h pour aller rendre visite à ton chéri? demanda moqueusement Ron en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Ce n'est pas mon chéri! se renfrogna Hermione. Et puis si je le fais, c'est pour Ginny! Elle veut avoir des idées pour un cadeau, alors…

-Merci Hermione! lui sourit Ginny. Mais ne te jette pas dans la gueule du loup pour moi!

Harry et Ron rirent alors qu'Hermione rougit considérablement. Ginny ignorait tout de l'arrangement entre Rogue et son élève, seuls les deux garçons l'avaient deviné.

-Oh… expliqua Hermione, mal à l'aise, c'est pas vraiment une corvée! Et puis j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à lui dire aussi…

-Ah ouais! rit Ron.

-Concernant le bébé, expliqua Hermione en poussant un soupir.

Ses meilleurs amis pouvaient tellement se montrer exaspérant parfois!

-Mais bien sûr!

Ron ne semblait pas du tout la croire.

-Oh et puis laissez donc faire! Je m'en vais! dit-elle, faussement vexée, riant quasiment.

-Mais Mi, s'exclama Harry, il reste encore 10 minutes avant 23h!

-Oublie ça, répliqua Ron à Harry. Elle ne veut surtout pas être en retard!

Puis, dans le fou rire des deux garçons, Hermione sortit de la salle commune en roulant les yeux gentiment.

Elle marcha quelque temps, grimaçant quelque fois aux rudes coups de pied que le bébé donnait dans son ventre.

-Eh bien, tu es déchaîné ce soir, mon ange!

Elle arriva rapidement devant le tableau de la sombre forêt de Severus et prononça le mot de passe.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle entra dans les appartements de son amant. Le salon était vide et sombre, la seule lumière venant du feu dans le foyer de pierre. Elle entra dans la chambre de Severus. La pièce était plus sombre encore, mais sous la porte de la salle de bain, Hermione put voir de la lumière. Elle s'approcha et cogna.

-Severus?

Aussitôt, elle entendit un bruit de mouvement d'eau, comme si quelqu'un se redressait dans le bain, ce qui était probablement le cas.

-Je peux entrer!

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et ouvrit la porte. Severus était dans la baignoire, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient trempés, sa barbe avait besoin d'être refaite et il semblait venir de se réveiller.

-Oh, désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger, lui dit gentiment Hermione.

-Non, ça va! J'ai du m'assoupir, c'est tout… Approche.

Hermione avança et s'agenouilla près de la baignoire. Depuis le matin où elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de Severus, plus rien n'avait été pareil entre eux. _Ils allaient avoir un enfant ensemble_ et qu'ils l'admettent ou non, ils allaient devoir continuer de se côtoyer tout le reste de leur vie. Hermione avait alors demandé un certain respect, et Severus le lui avait accordé (lorsqu'ils étaient en privé) et même qu'il lui avait accorder un peu plus que seulement du « respect ».

Malgré tout, Hermione allait de moins en moins le voir, son envie de faire l'amour devenait un peu moins fréquente. Le bébé se faisait de plus en plus lourd et la jeune maman devenait inévitablement de plus en plus fatiguée. Par contre, Hermione s'était rendue compte qu'elle aimait bien être en compagnie de Severus.

Celui-ci, bien que déçu (mais il n'allait jamais l'admettre) acceptait les décisions et les humeurs de la jeune fille. Ces derniers jours, il était devenu fréquent que les deux amants se contentent de se masturber mutuellement. Plus d'une fois, Hermione avait mené son professeur à la jouissance avec l'aide de ses mains ou de ses douces lèvres et de sa petite langue rose! Severus adorait lorsqu'elle faisait cela, et il le lui rendait en lui faisant plusieurs massages relaxants.

À ce terme-ci de la grossesse d'Hermione, la jeune fille avait surtout besoin de beaucoup plus d'affection et de tendresse. Severus avait d'abord été relativement réticent, bégayant quelque chose comme quoi il n'avait pas l'habitude, mais après quelques essais, Hermione l'avait trouvé formidable!

En résumé, pour quelqu'un qui ne les aurait pas connu et qui n'aurait rien su de leur histoire, ils auraient presque passé pour un _véritable_ couple _normal_. Mais malgré tout, l'un comme l'autre savait que tout prendrait fin avec la naissance de leur enfant. Un garçon ou une fille, ils l'ignoraient encore!

Après quelques minutes de silence, Severus avait invité Hermione à venir le rejoindre dans l'eau. Hermione s'était contentée de sourire et elle s'était déshabillée. Pendant ce temps, Severus avait ajouté de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, ainsi que des huiles parfumées pour Hermione.

Alors qu'Hermione enlevait son dernier morceau de vêtement, Severus contempla le corps de la jeune fille avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans ses yeux. Oh certes, il y avait l'envie et le désir sexuel, mais cela allait même plus loin que ça.

Ses longues jambes, ses belles cuisses, ses hanches féminines, ses doux seins, qui avaient augmenté de volume depuis le début de sa grossesses, ses petites fesses rebondies et son joli ventre bien rond! Il y avait quelque chose d'unique en cette femme… car oui, elle était bel et bien désormais une femme! Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle portait son enfant en elle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement belle et unique!

Hermione finit par entrer dans le bain, entre les longues jambes de son professeur, son dos appuyer sur le torse de l'homme. Aussitôt, celui-ci lui entoura la taille de ses bras, plaçant ses mains sur son ventre.

-Tiens, il est bien calme tout d'un coup! constata Hermione alors qu'elle reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus.

-Qui ça? demanda Severus en lui embrassant le cou.

-Le bébé!

-Oh!

-Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter alors que je m'en venais! Et ici, plus rien! On dirait qu'il sait quand tu es là et qu'il se clame en ta présence.

Severus sourit dans le dos de son amante.

-Pourquoi parles-tu toujours du bébé au masculin? demanda-t-il.

Surprise, Hermione se raidit un peu.

-Je fais ça?

-Oui… murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Je… je sais pas pourquoi, répondit Hermione après un moment de réflexion.

Ils passèrent encore quelques instants sans parler, ne faisant qu'apprécier la proximité de l'autre. Après un moment, Hermione reprit la parole.

-Severus?

-Mmh!

-Quel nom as-tu pigé pour l'échange de cadeau.

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de soupirer. Il entra davantage dans l'eau, se couchant un peu plus dans la baignoire, entraînant Hermione.

-Samantha Simpson, dit-il enfin. Comme si je savais quoi acheter comme cadeau de Noël à une Serdaigle de 4ième année! Je te jure des fois, Dumbledore et ses idées…

Hermione se contenta de rire doucement.

-Moi, j'ai pigé Malefoy!

-Drago!

-Mouais…

-Oh!

Silence. Le seul bruit venait de l'eau alors que les mains de Severus caressaient tendrement Hermione. Celle-ci ferma les yeux.

-Severus?

-Quoi?

-Quel est ton lien avec Malfoy?

-Drago? Eh bien…

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, attendant la réponse qui ne venait pas.

-Oui?

-Je suis son parrain.

Surprise, la jeune fille se redressa et se retourna pour pouvoir regarder l'homme.

-Vraiment? Je… je ne savais pas!

-Pourquoi l'aurais-tu su? demanda-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de hocher la tête en se réadossant contre lui.

-J'ignore totalement quoi lui donner comme cadeau… soupira-t-elle enfin. Il m'a toujours insulté, il ne mérite pas vraiment que je lui offre quelque chose.

Severus passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, la tint fermement et posa un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

-Tu finiras bien par trouver!

-Mouais… espérons!

-Moi non plus je sais pas quoi acheter à cette élève. Nous sommes tous avec le même problème!

-Ouais, confirma Hermione. Tu t'imagines l'élève qui t'a pigé, toi! Je la plains!

Severus fit semblant d'être outré et commença à chatouiller Hermione qui se débattit avec vigueur. Quand, a bout de souffle, elle le supplia d'arrêter, il eut pitié et cessa. Hermione l'en remercia en l'embrassant tendrement.

¤

-Attention Harry!

Le cri d'amusement de Ron ne pu prévenir le survivant en temps et celui-ci reçu une belle boule de neige en plein visage. L'auteur de celle-ci n'était ni plus ni moins sa propre petite amie qui, hilare, se sauvait déjà.

-Attends que je t'attrape! cria Harry en la poursuivant en courant.

Sous les regards plus qu'amusés de leurs amis et des nombreux passants, Harry agrippa Ginny à la taille et la fit basculer au sol. En tombant, la jeune Weasley fit une jambette à Harry et celui-ci tomba lourdement sur elle.

-Ça va? demanda-t-il, mi-inquiet, mi-amusé.

-Ou-oui, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

Voyant l'hilarité de sa petite amie, le jeune homme se détendit et commença à rire. Ginny, de son côté, se clama quelque peu, continuant malgré tout à sourire. La situation était plus que romantique aux yeux de la jeune fille. Ils étaient allongés dans une rue de Pré-au-Lard, une douce neige tombait calmement sur le village, lui donnant un air encore plus magique que celui qu'il possédait déjà et elle était dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid de la boule de neige et ses cils étaient recouverts de neige. Ses magnifiques yeux verts brillaient de bonheur derrière ses lunettes trempées et il avait un sourire comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Ne pouvant plus résister, elle l'embrassa.

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, surtout!

La voix de Ron les ramena à la réalité. Dans leur course, le jeune couple avait distancé leurs amis, mais ceux-ci les avaient désormais rattrapés.

Hermione souriait doucement aux deux jeunes gens. Elle était vêtu d'une belle cape d'hiver rouge vin et ses accessoires d'hiver étaient tous blancs. Elle était très classe! À sa droite, Luna portait une cape d'un bleu pâle qui s'harmonisait très bien avec ses yeux et Ron, pour sa part, portait une longue cape bleu marin. Dessous, tous et toutes portaient des vêtements Moldus.

Le couple au sol finit par se relever et ils époussetèrent leurs vêtements. Harry était vêtu d'une cape noire et celle de Ginny, bien que vieille, était d'un magnifique vert foret. Cette couleur faisait ressortir ses longs cheveux de feu.

-Vous êtes mignons! leur dit Luna, souriant rêveusement.

-Euh… merci, répondit Harry, peu sûr de devoir répondre au compliment.

Alors que le groupe se remit à marcher en direction du château, ayant finit tous leurs achats, Hermione fut prise d'un frisson et resserra sa cape. Ginny le remarqua.

-Tu veux qu'on entre se réchauffer un peu, Herm!

Alors que tous les regards se dirigeaient vers elle, Hermione sourit à Ginny.

-Et si nous allions prendre une bièreaubeurre avant de rentrer! suggéra Ron.

Le reste du groupe approuva vivement et ils entrèrent tous aux Troisbalais. Ils choisirent une table au fond de la salle, le plus loin possible de la porte d'entrer. Il faisait vraiment froid dehors et ils étaient gelés. (n/a : Une chance qu'ils ne sont pas au Québec! Des -38 degrés! Ya que nous pour supporter ça! ) Alors que tous commençaient à retirer leurs capes, Ron proposa d'aller chercher les boissons. Tous lui donnèrent l'argent nécessaire et le jeune homme se dirigea vers le comptoir.

-Attends, je vais t'aider! s'exclama soudainement Hermione en suivant son ami.

-Non, ça va! lui dit Ron. Rassis-toi, repose-toi!

Hermione se renfrogna.

-Je suis encore capable de bouger Ron! Je suis enceinte, pas mourante! Je vais t'aider!

Son ton était catégorique et le rouquin ne répliqua pas. Ils traversèrent la petite pièce chaleureuse du pub et Ron commanda.

-Cinq bièreaubeurres, s'il vous plaît.

-Tout de suite, répondit la serveuse.

Hermione regarda la serveuse à l'œuvre. Elle était grande et élancée. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient alors qu'elle vidait le contenu des bouteilles dans des bocks. Elle était plutôt efficace et Hermione se dit qu'elle devait faire vite si elle voulait avoir le temps de parler à Ron, seule à seul.

-Ron…

-Oui!

Celui-ci était nonchalamment accoté sur le comptoir. Il tourna le visage vers son amie et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette de la jeune fille. Celle-ci en fut davantage intimidée et détourna le regard.

-Euh… comment dire! Bredouilla-t-elle. Voilà… Je… j'ai… enfin, le professeur Rogue et moi avons aborder la question du parrain il y a quelques semaines. Il… Eh bien Rogue… il m'a donné le loisir de choisir qui ce sera.

Elle risqua un regard vers son ami. Il ne laissait paraître aucune émotion et intérieurement, elle l'en remercia.

-J'ai beaucoup hésité, je dois te l'avouer… Et ensuite, j'ai repensé à cet été… Ron, je… Tu sais, Harry à perdu le dernier membre de sa famille lorsqu'il a perdu son parrain… j'ai alors pensé que peut-être que… bah tu sais… s'il avait un filleul…

La jeune fille s'interrompit en voyant un sourire naître sur les traits du jeune homme en face d'elle.

-Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée Mione!

-Oui?

-Oui! Harry en sera très heureux! la réconforta Ron.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que…

-Je ne crois rien du tout, la coupa-t-il. Tu avais un choix à faire, et je dois avouer que j'aurais probablement fait le même!

-Ok.

Un gros poids tomba des épaules de la Gryffondor. Elle avait eut peur que Ron le prenne mal, qu'il soit fâché ou jaloux, mais il avait tout simplement été parfait! Heureuse, elle l'enlaça.

-Eh voilà! Ça fera 10 mornilles.

Le couple d'ami se sépara et Ron paya. Ils prirent les verres et se dirigèrent à la table. En route, Hermione fit promettre à Ron de ne rien révéler à personne, que ce serait une surprise pour Harry et Ginny à Noël! Ron fut quelque peu surpris d'entendre le nom de sa sœur, mais il finit par sourire. Il faudrait bien qu'il ait une marraine, ce petit ange!

¤

L'ambiance était joyeuse et tous les élèves sans exception s'amusaient. Le repas était tout simplement délicieux, les elfes de maisons s'étaient surpassés. Les élèves étaient presque tous avec leurs vêtements normaux, certain en vêtement moldus, d'autres, surtout parmi les Serpentard mais aussi dans les autres maisons, portaient des robes de sorciers, autres que l'uniforme traditionnel de Poudlard. Bref, tout le monde était à son aise et profitait de sa soirée!

Au bout d'un moment, lorsque presque tout le monde finissait son dessert, Dumbledore se leva et fit un petit discours qui en surprit plusieurs.

-Tout d'abord, Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes! J'espère que vous passerez un bon réveillon et un beau temps des fêtes! Pour ma part, je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer un peu. En effet mes chers élèves, je vous ai enfin trouvé une nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal! Elle arrivera dès demain matin! En attendant, profitez au maximum de votre soirée!

Aussitôt, les commentaires fusèrent de tous les côtés. Dumbledore avait été un de leurs meilleurs Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et ils étaient tous désolés de le perdre. Plusieurs se questionnèrent à savoir qui serait cette nouvelle prof, mais personne n'en avait la moindre idée. Ces conversations restèrent en suspend une partie de la soirée jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève à nouveau afin d'annoncer le début de l'échange de cadeaux! Une lueur de malice brillait dans ses yeux bleu de nouveau pleins de vie.

Comme leur directeur le leur indiquait, les étudiants et les professeurs placèrent leurs cadeaux devant eux, sur leur table. Dumbledore récita alors une formule magique et les cadeaux s'envolèrent, allant rejoindre leurs destinataires respectifs.

À la table des Gryffondors, Harry reçut son cadeau le premier. C'était un objet qui ressemblait étrangement à un livre. Dessus, il était écrit : À Harry Potter De Colin Crivey. Harry soupira, amusé.

À ses côtés, Ginny reçut le sien : À Ginevra Weasley De Micheal Corner. Harry fronça les sourcils, désapprouvant, mais il ne dit rien.

Celui de Ron arriva à son tour. Le cadeau semblait plutôt gros. À Ronald Weasley De Hannah Abbot.

Hermione reçue le sien en dernier. À Hermione Granger De Pansy Parkinson. Le paquet était petit, mais bien emballé.

Lorsque Dumbledore donna le signe, les étudiants et les professeurs déballèrent leur cadeau. Harry, comme il l'avait deviné, avait reçu un album photo de la part de Colin. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à retrouver _ce_ genre de photos. Elles étaient magnifiques.

Une première photo représentait Harry, tout sourire qui se tenait debout derrière Ginny. La jeune fille était assisse et semblait travailler fort, mais, dans un élan de malice, Harry lui posa les mains sur les yeux. Dans la photo, Ginny sursautait, souriait à son tour et l'embrassait.

Dans une deuxième photo, Hermione était allongé sur un divan, lisant un livre. La photo était récente car Harry se souvenait de ce moment et le ventre d'Hermione était déjà bien rond. Harry s'approchait de la jeune maman, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa tête et ses mains sur le ventre, en murmurant quelques mots doux pour l'enfant. Hermione, qui fut d'abord surprise, sourait.

Une troisième photo, qui avait été prise dans le dortoir des garçons, montrait Harry et Ron en pyjama, assis tous deux sur le lit de Ron, mangeant des chocogrenouilles et en s'échangeant les cartes. Tous deux souriaient et semblaient passer un bon moment.

L'album continuait ainsi, montrant plusieurs bons souvenirs à Harry. Celui-ci, ému, ne pu s'empêcher de remercier grandement Colin.

Ginny, pour sa part, avait reçu une magnifique cape d'hiver violet foncée. Elle était splendide et semblait très chaude. Micheal avait réellement dû la payer cher. À distance, elle le remercia d'un sourire. Puis, elle regarda vers la table des professeurs. Le professeur Rogue avait lui aussi déballé son cadeau et bien qu'il ne montrait aucune émotion, elle devina qu'il était _content_ (si on pouvait associer ce mot avec cet homme) de son Whisky Pur Feu !

Ron était fou de joie ! Hannah Abbot, cette fille de Poufsouffle, mais qu'il connaissait quand même puisqu'elle était de son année, lui avait offert une trousse à balais ! Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'Hermione avait offerte à Harry il y a quelques années, mais en mieux. Il en était réellement heureux. Il se promit d'aller la voir plus tard pour la remercier en personne.

En attendant, il posa son regard sur la table des Serdaigles. Cho Chang semblait se réjouir de ses nouveaux gants de Quidditch, ses vieux étant réellement usés. Ron le savait, Luna lui avait donné cette information. Détournant son regard vers la jeune fille en question, il regarda Luna ouvrir son cadeau. Il ne savait pas de qui il venait, mais la jeune fille était en train d'attacher un magnifique pendentif en forme de croissant de lune dans son cou. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il senti son cœur se serrer. Était-il jaloux ?

Avant d'ouvrir son cadeau, Hermione regarda Drago Malefoy déballer le sien. C'était Severus qui lui en avait donné l'idée. Elle avait offert une « rallonge à baguette » au Serpentard. Le bout dans lequel on pouvait insérer la baguette était noir, et sur le manche, il y avait un Dragon d'argent ! Elle était vraiment belle. Elle vit même Malefoy sourire et il lui accorda un discret regard. (n/a : Pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas trop, c'est le même genre de bâton que possède Lucius Malefoy dans HP2, le film.)

Poussant un soupir, elle se résigna enfin à ouvrir son paquet. Septique, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir un magnifique petit pyjama pour bébé. Parkinson avait laissé une note qui expliquait que le petit pyjama s'adaptait à la grandeur de l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un an ! Pratique comme cadeau ! Et même si elle savait que la Serpentard avait voulu lui jouer un mauvais tour, elle adorait la petite grenouillère verte et argent et savait qu'elle plairait également à Severus. C'est plutôt Parkinson qui en resterait surprise, lorsqu'elle verrait son fils ou sa fille vêtu de ce morceau !

-Oh, comme c'est mignon ! s'exclama Ginny alors qu'elle regardait le cadeau d'Hermione.

-C'est aux couleurs de Serpentard ! gémit Parvati, qui semblait trouver la blague de Parkinson de mauvais goût.

-C'est pas grave, assura Hermione. Je le trouve vraiment très beau ! Et c'est elle la pire lorsqu'elle verra que mon bébé le porte réellement !

Harry et Ron partirent à rire à la remarque de leur amie ! Pendant ce temps, Lavande étudia le petit pyjama sous tous les angles.

-Il est peut-être dangereux, dit-elle. Regarde Herm, il a un petit serpent sur les fesses.

-Oh mais il est tout mignon le petit serpent, déclara Ron. Regarde, il sourit tout bêtement et ses yeux bougent !

Les amis repartirent dans un fou rire. Pas de doute, Pansy Parkinson resterait bouche bée lorsqu'elle verrait à quel point Hermione appréciait son cadeau. Probablement que sa réaction serait encore pire que celle qu'avait le reste des Gryffondors de cinquième année en ce moment même. Une petite voix interrompit leur rirent.

-S'cusez-moi… Harry Potter !

Harry reporta son attention sur la fillette à ses côtés.

-Oui !

-Merci.

C'était la petite Améliane et elle portait à son poignet le magnifique petit bracelet en or que Harry lui avait offert.

-De rien, sourit le survivant.

La soirée passa rapidement et bien vite, les élèves montèrent (ou descendirent) se coucher, le cœur léger.

¤

Ce matin là, Hermione se réveilla en souriant. Dans son ventre, elle pouvait sentir son bébé bouger joyeusement et un tas de cadeau s'entassait au pied de son lit !

-Joyeux Noël Hermione! entendit-elle.

La jeune fille s'assit dans son lit et regarda Parvati et Lavande. Elles étaient déjà toutes deux occupées à déballer leurs cadeaux de Noël. Parfum, bijou et maquillage furent en grand nombre.

-Joyeux Noël ! leur répondit-elle.

Hermione se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et alla d'abord aux toilettes, sa condition de femmes enceinte l'y obligeant ! Lorsqu'elle revint, ses deux camardes de dortoir lui dirent de se dépêcher de venir, que c'était un quasi pyjama party dans la salle commune. Pourtant, Hermione prit quand même le temps d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Ginny lui avait offert un livre, la toute nouvelle édition de l'histoire de Poudlard (n/a : désolée, manque d'originalité totale de ma part !). Ron, pour sa part, lui avait offert une belle petite chaîne de cheville, ainsi qu'une lampe de lecture magnifiquement décorée. Ce n'était pas des cadeaux spécialement coûteux, mais ils plaisaient énormément à la jeune fille. Elle enfila aussitôt la petite chaînette autour de sa cheville.

Harry, pour sa part, avait fait fort. Il lui avait offert une bague en or, plus précisément un jonc, ainsi qu'une deuxième, identique, mais plus petit… un jonc pour bébé ! Ils étaient simples, mais splendides ! Dessus, il y avait une petite note : À la plus merveilleuse des futures mamans que je connaisse !

Hermione rougit un peu, puis elle déballa ses autres cadeaux. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses parents ne lui avaient rien envoyé. Pour ce changer les idées, elle descendit dans la salle commune.

Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient facilement repérables, chacun portant un pull de Mrs. Weasley. Elle s'approcha.

-Mione ! s'écria Ron. Merci pour le cadeau ! Vraiment, il est génial !

Hermione avait donné la même chose à Ron qu'à Harry. Une montre, qui avait les mêmes caractéristiques que l'horloge des Weasley. Dessus, il y avait plusieurs aiguilles, portant les noms respectifs des trois amis, plus ceux de Ginny, Luna et une qui n'avait pas de nom. D'ailleurs, Harry posa la question.

-C'est pour le nom du bébé ! répondit-elle. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense…

Elle s'arrêta et regarda l'expression de ses amis. Du coin de l'œil, elle échangea un regard complice avec Ron, regard que Ginny et Harry remarquèrent immédiatement.

-Oui ? la supplia Ginny.

-Eh bien, je me demandais si… Si vous voudriez bien être le parrain et la marraine de notre enfant, à Severus et à moi !

-Woua ! s'exclama Ginny en se jetant aussitôt dans les bras d'Hermione.

Harry de son côté, toujours assis sur le divan, regarda son amie sans oser y croire. Hermione le remarqua.

-Alors !

-Euh… bah… Tu es sérieuse ?

-Oh oui, rit Hermione. Si tu savais combien j'ai du m'acharner pour pouvoir convaincre le professeur Rogue !

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir _ça_ ! marmonna Ron, une moue rieuse sur le visage.

-Mais, et Ron ! demanda Harry, encore abasourdi.

-Moi ?

-C'est déjà arrangé ! coupa Hermione. Il est au courant depuis quelques jours déjà. Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter…

Aussitôt, Harry lui sourit.

-Non ! Je veux dire, oui ! Je veux bien être son parrain… c'est juste que… eh bien, je ne m'y attendais pas !

Ginny et Ron lui sourirent alors qu'Hermione l'étreignit.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-Oh Mi ! souffla-t-il dans son oreille. C'est moi qui te remercie ! Tellement !

¤

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ron, qui avait donné une chouette à Luna, avait reçu de celle-ci rien de moins qu'une cape d'invisibilité ! Le jeune homme était totalement fou de joie. Les cadeaux que Harry et Ginny s'étaient échangés étaient un peu plus communs, mais plus profond !

En effet, la rouquine avait offert une magnifique chaîne d'homme à Harry et le survivant lui avait offert un joli petit diadème ! Rien de réellement gros, ni de royal, juste assez discret pour la petite princesse qu'était Ginny à ses yeux ! C'était le genre de diadème qu'elle pourrait porter tous les jours.

Hermione n'avait pas su ce que Ron avait offert à Harry, mais elle savait néanmoins ce que le survivant avait donné au rouquin. Ça s'était passé le matin même, dans le dortoir des garçons.

Flash Back

-Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi ! C'est Noël !

Le jeune homme en question ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui sourit.

-Joyeux Noël, vieux !

-Toi aussi, joyeux Noël ! répondit Harry, daignant enfin sortir du lit. Où sont les autres ?

Ron passa son nouveau pull mauve par-dessus sa tête et répondit.

-Neville est sous la douche. Seamus et Dean sont déjà en bas. Allez, ouvre tes cadeaux !

Harry sourit au comportement enfantin de son ami, mais il s'exécuta. Puis, lorsqu'il remarqua que Ron avait déballé tous ses cadeaux, il prit la parole.

-Il manque le mien, n'est-ce pas !

Ron, surprit, se retourna et regarda le brun.

-Ah oui ! J'avais pas remarqué !

C'était faux, bien sur, mais il ne le laissa pas paraître. Pourtant, Harry le devina.

-Je ne t'ai pas oublié !

-Oh !

-Je voulais te le remettre en main propre, précisa-t-il. C'est un cadeau un peu spécial.

Le jeune homme se leva, alla fouiller dans sa malle et revint vers le rouquin. À la grande surprise de celui-ci, il lui tendit un _miroir_ !

-Un miroir ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec un miroir ? Donne-le à Ginny à la place !

-Ce n'est pas un miroir ordinaire, expliqua avec patience Harry.

Puis, il s'assit au sol, face à Ron et conta toute l'histoire. Ce qu'était réellement le miroir et comment il aurait dû s'en servir l'année passée pour communiquer avec son parrain. Il avait récupéré le second miroir cet été, au Square Grimmauld et il lui semblait normal de donner le sien à Ron. Il lui avoua qu'il avait très peur de le perdre et qu'il ne referait pas la même erreur deux fois.

Ron, bien qu'étant du genre à ne pas montrer ses véritables sentiments, excepté peut-être sa colère ou sa jalousie de temps en temps, surprit grandement Harry cette fois-ci. En effet, après ces quelques aveux, il ne fit rien de moins qu'étreindre le survivant, comme l'aurait fait un frère !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron descendit à la salle commune suivit de Neville, tandis qu'Harry se dirigea vers la douche. Alors qu'il passait devant la fenêtre, il cru apercevoir l'ombre d'un chien au loin. Regardant de plus prêt, il vit que ce n'était que le saule cogneur qui adoptait une étrange posture. Néanmoins, la voix de son défunt parrain lui vint en tête, comme un doux murmure dans le vent.

_Et si tu crois que j'ai eu tort  
Attends  
Et si tu crois que c'est fini  
Jamais  
Et si tu crois que je t'oublie  
Écoute  
Ouvre ton corps aux vents de la nuit  
Ferme les yeux  
Et_

_Fais comme si j'avais pris la mer  
J'ai sorti la grand'**voile  
**Et j'ai glissé sous le vent  
Fais comme si je quittais la terre  
J'ai trouvé mon **étoile  
**Je l'ai suivit un instant_

_Sous le vent_

Fin Flash Back

¤

Ce n'est qu'une fois le petit groupe d'amis installé à la table des Gryffondors qu'ils remarquèrent enfin la nouvelle venue. À la table des professeur, entre Rogue et Dumbledore, ce tenait une jeune femme… sans aucun doute très belle, mais d'abord et avant tout… étrange.

Elle était uniquement habillée de couleur sombre, mais ne portait pas une robe de sorcière traditionnelle. Elle avait une chemise rouge vif, aux manches évasées, retenue par un corsage tressé, noir. Sa longue jupe était noire également et fendue sur le côté, révélant de longues bottes lassées. Ses cheveux étaient également noirs, longs et lisses. Quelques mèches d'en avant était retenues vers l'arrière, arrangées comme l'une de ces coiffures médiévales. Son visage était pâle, et ses lèvres rouges. Ses yeux, par contre, étaient d'un bleu intense, d'un bleu d'océan, maquillés de noir.

-Elle est belle, hein ? chuchota Parvati à l'oreille d'Hermione.

-Eh bien, elle a un genre, avoua Hermione.

-Elle s'appelle Drusilla McNally et vient d'Amérique !

-J'aimerais tant avoir sa classe, admit Ginny, qui avait toujours aimé secrètement ce style particulier de gothique.

-Ça te ferait bien ! Sourit Lavande. Surtout avec tes cheveux roux !

Ginny lui sourit.

-En tout cas, commenta Dean. Elle semble plaire à la plupart de la gente masculine ! Même Rogue n'y échappe pas !

Et d'une flèche au cœur, une !

-Comment ça ! réagit aussitôt Hermione, sous les regards inquiets de Ron et Harry.

-Eh bien, je sais pas… mais depuis tantôt qu'ils se parlent et ils semblent bien s'entendre !

-Oh.

Hermione reporta son regard sur la table des professeurs. Dean avait raison, ils semblaient _réellement_ bien s'entendre.

* * *

À suivre…

**Chanson : **

_Sous le vent _de Garou et Céline Dion


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Tout ceci appartient à l'origine à la merveilleuse auteur qu'est J.K.Rowling

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: L'ange qui naîtra de nous deux :.**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Poudlard était magnifique en cette nuit du 29 février. Tout le château était au repos. Dans la tour des Gryffondor, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit et tout le monde dormait.

Tous? Non! Quelque part, dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année, Hermione avait les deux yeux grands ouverts et angoissait. Il était désormais 4h du matin et ça faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que la jeune femme s'était réveillée suite à une profonde douleur au niveau du ventre. Depuis, les douleurs revenaient à grands intervalles. Pourtant, elles ne cessaient pas.

"Oh, mon ange! Pas tout de suite! Je ne suis pas prête!" murmura-t-elle.

Hermione avait peur. Être enceinte à 16 ans, c'était une chose, mais être _mère_ à 16 ans en était une autre. Oh bien sur, elle avait vraiment hâte de voir enfin la frimousse de la petite vie en elle, de pouvoir enfin la serrer contre elle et tout, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête. Et puis, pour être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, elle avait une peur terrible de l'accouchement.

"Oh maman", pleura-t-elle doucement. "Comme j'aimerais que tu sois là!"

La jeune fille n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de ses parents depuis l'été passé, et malgré ce qui s'était passé elle s'ennuyait atrocement d'eux.

Une nouvelle douleur la traversa et elle gémit.

Après deux autres heures de douleurs alternées, la jeune fille se leva enfin et décida d'aller prendre un bon bain dans la salle des préfets réservée à cet effet. Une fois dans l'eau chaude, un soulagement s'empara d'elle et elle y resta quelques bonnes minutes… en fait, prêt de deux heures. Ce fut le refroidissement de l'eau qui l'a décida à regarder l'heure.

Oh seigneur! Il ne lui restait plus que 10 minutes pour sortit, se sécher, s'habiller, manger et aller à son cours de potions.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, elle croisa Harry et Ron qui en sortaient.

"Mione!" s'exclama Ron. "Mais où étais-tu?"

Hermione voulu leur en parler, leur expliquer son angoisse et ses craintes, puis, elle se reprit. Elle s'inquiétait pour rien! D'ailleurs, ses douleurs avaient pratiquement cessé lorsqu'elle était dans le bain. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une fausse alerte. C'était fréquent pour une première grossesse à ce qu'on disait. Et puis, le bébé n'était pas censé arriver avant 3 bonnes semaine encore!

"Je suis allée prendre un bain. Mais je vais bien! On va en cours?"

Les deux garçons la dévisagèrent.

"Tu es toute pâle", constata Harry. "Tu as manger quelque chose ce matin, dis?"

"Euh…"

"Attends!" dit Ron avant de se diriger vers la table des Griffondors.

Il prit une pomme dans le bol de fruits et lui emmena.

"Tiens, prends ça! On n'a plus beaucoup de temps avant le début du cours."

"Merci!"

"Laisse-moi porter tes livres, Mi!" lui dit Harry alors qu'il prenait les affaires scolaires des bras d'Hermione.

"Merci!" répéta-t-elle.

Alors que les trois amis se dirigeaient vers l'escalier qui descendait aux cachots, une nouvelle douleur s'empara d'Hermione et elle s'accota à la rampe d'escalier.

"Ahh!"

"Hermione! Tu es sûre que ça va?"

La voix de Harry était très inquiète et Ron blêmit. La jeune fille leur sourit et reprit contenance.

"Oui… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je… Aahh!"

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase, une douleur aiguë s'empara à nouveau d'elle au niveau du bas ventre. Elle se courba un peu et pressa son bébé.

"Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie", dit Ron d'une voix légèrement trop aiguë pour lui.

Harry, lui, mordait nerveusement ses lèvres. Hermione ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup, puis, quand la douleur passa, sourit à ses deux amis.

"Non, ça va je vous dit. Allons en cours plutôt, le professeur Rogue n'aimera pas qu'on soit en retard."

"Et moi je te parie qu'il sera compréhensif! Mione, s'il te plait, va à l'infirmerie", la supplia Ron.

"Non!" répliqua Hermione.

La jeune femme s'empara de ses livres et se dirigea vers les locaux de Rogue. Ses deux amis, aucunement rassurés, la suivirent avec deux vraies têtes d'enterrement.

Ils étaient les derniers arriver. Et ils étaient en retard.

"Tiens, le fameux trio à enfin daigné se montrer en classe", dit Rogue d'une voix empreinte de dégoût et de sarcasme. "Vous nous voyez honoré! 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Prenez vos places et cessez de déranger ma classe!"

"C'est Hermione monsieur", expliqua Harry à la grande horreur de la jeune fille. "Elle ne va pas très bien. Il faudrait l'amener à l'infirmerie!"

Rogue, surpris de la déclaration du survivant, lança un regard en direction d'Hermione.

"Non!" s'exclama aussitôt celle-ci.

Pourtant, Rogue la trouva particulièrement blême et en sueurs. Aucun élève de la classe ne passa de commentaire, mais tous dévisageaient la presque mère. Allait-elle accoucher aujourd'hui?

"Je vais bien professeur… s'il vous plaît, continuez votre cours."

Rogue fronça des sourcils. Hermione lui envoya un regard suppliant.

"Très bien."

Il se retourna et continua à énumérer quelques points importants de la potion qu'ils allaient devoir fabriquer. Alors que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers elle, Hermione sortit un bout de parchemin et sa plume et prit des notes. Peu à peu, les autres élèves l'imitèrent.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans rien d'inhabituel, puis, tout dégénéra. Hermione poussa un véritable cri de douleur et tomba pratiquement en bas de son tabouret. Ce fut Harry et Seamus, qui se trouvait sur sa droite, qui la rattrapèrent afin de l'empêcher de s'effondrer au sol.

Alors que quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione, Severus blêmit à son tour. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers la jeune fille. Harry la remit debout et Hermione s'accrocha à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle tremblait atrocement.

"Mione, je t'en pris, va à l'infirmerie", supplia une fois de plus Ron alors qu'il caressait le dos de la jeune fille.

"Non", pleura Hermione dans le cou d'Harry.

Les élèves se rapprochèrent, formant un cercle autour du trio. Rogue se créa un chemin et s'approcha.

"Hermione", murmura-t-il. "Hermione, regarde-moi."

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard surpris. Alors c'était _ça_ l'_autre _Rogue dont Hermione parlait quelques fois. Qui l'aurait cru? Plusieurs élèves eurent la même réaction qu'eux en voyant leur cruel professeur aussi doux et compréhensif.

Hermione, pour sa part, ne fut pas particulièrement surprise. Elle leva le regard et plongea dans les iris noirs de Severus.

"C'est passé", articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Doucement, elle se recula des bras protecteurs d'Harry. Severus lui tendit une main et elle la prit. Aussitôt, l'homme l'approcha de lui-même. D'un geste rempli de tendresse, qui surprit la totalité des élèves – et pour cause – il prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et lui releva la tête afin qu'elle le regarde.

"Je veux que tu te rendes à l'infirmerie, Hermione. Tout de suite."

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, mais ferme. De ses pouces, il essuya les joues trempées de la jeune fille.

"Non…"

"Hermione…"

"Sev… Professeur, s'il vous plaît."

"Hermione", tenta alors Ron. "Tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'accoucher. Vas-y. Va à l'infirmerie."

Hermione regarda son ami dont les yeux la suppliaient. Elle soupira, vaincue. Elle allait accoucher d'ici quelques heures, elle le savait bien désormais.

"Ce n'est rien, je vous assure."

"Tu souffres!" contra Harry.

"Ce n'est rien d'anormal", répliqua-t-elle. "Ce ne sont que des contractions mineures, j'en ai encore pour un bon moment!"

Severus n'avait pas aimé lorsqu'elle avait parlé de contractions. Ça rendait la chose encore plus « officielle ». Pas qu'il n'était pas prêt à devenir père… il attendait ce jour depuis 7 mois déjà! Seulement voilà, il n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à tout ce que cela impliquait pour Hermione. Il était inquiet de la voir autant souffrir.

"Herm…" commença-t-il.

"J't'assure", lui dit-elle. "Crois-moi!"

Ils échangèrent un regard et Severus approuva.

"Tout le monde à vos places! On reprend le cours! J'enlève 10 points au dernier qui sera encore debout."

Aussitôt, tout le monde rejoignit son siège en courant. Hermione reprit sa place également et recommença à prendre des notes sous les regards inquiets de ses amis qui désapprouvaient totalement sa décision.

Le cours sembla se dérouler normalement. Severus gardait un œil vigilant sur son élève, sous le regard étonné de plusieurs autres. Souvent il la voyait grimacer puis elle fermait les yeux et tentait de respirer normalement.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, de nouvelles larmes tombèrent sur ses joues. Plus les douleurs étaient fortes et plus elles étaient rapprochées. Un petit gémissement sortit de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher. De nouveau, tous les regards de la classe convergèrent vers elle.

"Hermione", lui dit gentiment Parvati. "Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher de sortir, tu sais!"

Malgré la douleur, Hermione sourit. Quelques élèves rirent également.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de faire", dit Hermione.

"C'est pourtant l'impression que ça donne", lui fit remarquer Ron.

"Non, c'est juste que…"

Hermione ne put finir son explication. Ses yeux devinrent bien ronds et elle blêmit davantage.

"Ça va Mione?"

"Non."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

C'était la voix de Severus. Il avait bien remarqué, comme tout le monde autour, le changement d'Hermione. Mais au contraire des autres, il s'en inquiétait grandement.

Hermione le regarda et sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Seamus signala le problème.

"Wouha! Mais qu'est-ce que…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se leva et s'éloigna. Severus, ainsi que tout les autres, remarqua alors l'état d'Hermione. Ses jambes étaient toutes mouillées et une légère marre d'eau s'étalait sous son siège. En fait, elle venait de perdre ses eaux.

"C'est décidé!" s'exclama Severus. "Je t'amène moi-même à l'infirmerie."

À la grande surprise de tous, sauf de certains privilégiés, il semblait très concerné par ce qui arrivait à la Gryffondor. Doucement, il prit Hermione par le bras et l'aida à se mettre debout. Aussitôt, celle-ci poussa un cri aigu et s'effondra dans les bras de Severus en tenant son ventre. Les douleurs n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait ressentit le matin même. C'était tellement plus… intense. Elle manquait quasiment d'air

Sans hésiter, Severus se pencha, passa un bras derrière les jambes d'Hermione et la souleva.

"Ça va aller ma belle! Je suis là! Respire!"

"J'ai mal", gémit-elle en pleures.

"Je sais, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien aller!"

Puis, les élèves ne purent entendre le reste de la conversation, car Severus sortit en vitesse de la salle de classe. Tous étaient stupéfiés. L'avait-il réellement appelée « ma belle »!

Ron fut le premier à prendre sur lui et à réagir. Il ramassa ses effets personnels et sortit en courant du cours de Rogue pour aller vers l'infirmerie. Aussitôt que Ron franchit la porte, Harry fit la même chose. Curieux, les élèves restant, autant les Gryffondor que les Serpentard, firent le même trajet.

¤

Deux heures étaient passées. Deux longues heures où Harry, Ron, plusieurs Gryffondor et quelques Serpentard étaient restés assis dans le couloir, face aux grosses portes closes de l'infirmerie. Dans quelques minutes, le cours de potions finirait et ils devraient aller manger. Pourtant, Harry et Ron n'avaient pas faim. Non, même pas Ron!

Le professeur Rogue n'était toujours pas ressortit de l'infirmerie, au grand étonnement des Serpentard. Ils avaient vu Dumbledore y pénétrer il y avait déjà une heure de cela, ainsi qu'une sage femme de Ste-Mangouste.

Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna, plusieurs Serpentard allèrent manger. Cela ne prit pas de temps avant que la nouvelle concernant l'accouchement d'Hermione ne fasse le tour de l'école et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron virent Ginny arriver en courant.

"Comment va-t-elle?"

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules, lui faisant ainsi comprendre leur ignorance. La rouquine se contenta de s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

¤

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté des portes, Hermione était debout et marchait près de son lit à l'infirmerie. La sage-femme, prénommée Magali, lui avait dit que cela l'aiderait sans doute. Severus se tenait toujours à ses côtés, l'agrippant lorsqu'une vague de douleur la traversait. Mrs. Pomfresh lui avait bel et bien donné une potion anti-douleur, mais Hermione ressentait encore grandement les contractions. Dumbledore, pour sa part, détendait l'air avec ses nombreuses blagues.

"Est-ce que vous avez pensé à un prénom?" demanda alors Magali.

Hermione regarda la femme. Elle était jeune, mais semblait bien connaître son métier. Elle avait de beaux longs cheveux bruns et ses magnifiques yeux rieurs étaient cachés derrière ses lunettes.

"Eh bien", répondit Severus. "On en a quelques uns, mais on attendait l'accouchement pour le choix final."

Magali se contenta de leur sourire. Hermione, qui n'avait pas eu de contractions depuis quand? un beau gros 3 minutes, s'accrocha aux épaules de Severus alors qu'une nouvelle douleur la traversa.

"Aaahh mmh! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça soit si douloureux?" se plaignit Hermione.

Magali rit doucement, compréhensive.

"Il faut bien que le petit bout de chou fasse son chemin et trouve la porte de sortie. Étends-toi, nous allons voir où est-ce que tu en es rendue!"

Hermione, vêtue uniquement d'une robe blanche de l'infirmerie, s'allongea sur le lit. Severus resta à ses côtés alors que la sage-femme entra quelques doigts dans le vagin d'Hermione.

"7cm! La dilatation avance bien! On n'en a plus pour longtemps à attendre."

"Combien de temps?" demanda Severus, quelque peu impatient alors qu'Hermione lui cassait pratiquement les os de la main sous l'impulsion d'une nouvelle douleur.

"Environ une heure!"

"Une heure?" s'exclama Hermione. "Dites-moi, combien y a-t-il de femmes qui survivent à ça!"

"Oh mais", rit Magali, "compte-toi chanceuse Hermione, un accouchement de 5-6h est un luxe pour un premier enfant! En moyenne les femmes mettent au moins 10 heures lors du premier accouchement!"

Les yeux d'Hermione devinrent bien ronds.

"Comment peut-on en vouloir plus qu'un, après ça!" demanda-t-elle en songeant à la mère de Ron et Ginny.

"Rappelle-moi de te reposer cette question lorsque tu tiendras ton bébé dans tes bras", sourit malicieusement la sage-femme.

¤

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font pour que ce soit si long?" demanda Ron, impatient.

"Laisse-leur le temps", soupira Ginny.

Harry et Ron étaient impossibles! Ils ne cessaient de se lever, de tourner en rond et de se rasseoir. Puis, après deux minutes, ils recommençaient le même manège. Ginny était exaspérée.

Les trois amis avaient décidé de manquer leurs cours de l'après-midi. Ils savaient bien que les profs ne leur en tiendraient pas rigueur. Ginny avait Soins aux Créatures Magiques, avec leur bon ami Hagrid, et les garçons, ainsi qu'Hermione, avaient Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Drusilla. Celle-ci, comme tout le monde dans le château, était au courant de la condition d'Hermione et elle savait bien qu'Harry et Ron étaient ses meilleurs amis. Les autres Gryffondor lui expliqueraient la situation.

"AAAaahh!"

Le cri d'Hermione fut tellement fort qu'il traversa les portes et parvint aux oreilles des trois amis. Aussitôt, Ginny se leva et s'approcha des garçons, puis comme plus un seul son ne ce fit entendre, elle commença la même démarche qu'eux. Debout, tourne en rond, assit!

¤

Hermione était en sueurs. Elle était à présent couchée sur le lit, les jambes relevées et écartées. Severus était près d'elle, à genoux à côté du lit, et de sa main valide il dégageait ses cheveux de son visage en sueurs. Son autre main, Hermione refusait de la lui rendre.

"Ça va Hermione, respire! C'est ça!" lui dit Mrs. Pomfresh qui était de l'autre côté du lit.

Dumbledore était un peu plus retiré du petit groupe. Hermione avait la nette impression qu'il était là en particulier pour Severus.

"Très bien Hermione", dit alors Magali. "Tu fais ça comme une vraie pro! Maintenant, quand je te le dirai, tu vas pousser! Il est temps de le sortir de là, ce petit ange."

_Un ange_! Ce n'est pas vraiment la description qu'Hermione lui aurait donnée à ce moment précis.

"Ça va aller ma belle", lui dit doucement Severus pour l'encourager, mais la réaction d'Hermione fut influencé par une vague de douleur.

"Oh toi, la ferme! C'est de _ta_ faute tout ça!"

"…"

Severus était bouche bée. Bien sur, elle avait en partie raison, c'était de sa faute si elle était présentement entrain de subir le martyr alors qu'elle mettait leur enfant au monde, mais quand même…

"Ne vous inquiétez pas", intervint Magali. "C'est familier comme réaction! Certaines femmes demandent même le divorce lorsqu'elles accouchent!"

Severus lui sourit, quand même peu rassuré.

"Maintenant Hermione, on y va!"

Alors qu'Hermione passa les 15 minutes qui s'ensuivirent à pousser, Severus crut qu'il ne récupérerait jamais sa main dans l'état d'origine. Surtout lorsque Hermione la porta jusqu'à sa bouche et qu'elle le mordit. Il ne pu retenir un cri de douleur qui fit rire Magali, Hermione et Mrs. Pomfresh.

"Parce que vous trouvez ça drôle! Hey, je saigne!"

En effet, Hermione ne l'avait pas épargné, mais c'était tellement minime comparé à la douleur qu'elle ressentait présentement. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne redonna pas la main de Severus a son propriétaire et continua de la serrer.

"Encore un peu Hermione, ça y est presque!" l'encouragea Magali.

Hermione poussa encore une fois… une dernière fois! En effet, son effort se termina dans un autre cri. Le cri de _son_ bébé. Il était là! Enfin là!

La jeune maman, qui était pratiquement assise à force de pousser, se laissa retomber sur les coussins et lâcha, par le fait même, la main de Severus. Magali s'occupa du reste du travail. Elle tourna les épaules du bébé et le sortit entièrement, le posant sur le ventre d'Hermione.

"Félicitations, Hermione, Severus! Vous avez un magnifique petit garçon!"

Émue, Hermione essaya de se redresser, mais elle parvint à peine à entrevoir le visage de son fils… _son fils_!

Severus, pour sa part, était pâle, enfin, plus qu'à son habitude, et tremblant. Doucement, il se releva et s'approcha du petit corps fragile de son enfant… son garçon!

"Voulez-vous couper le cordon ombilical, Severus!" demanda gentiment Magali.

"Euh… oui d'accord… Bien sur!"

"Bien!"

Magali lui dit rapidement comment faire et Severus s'exécuta. D'un seul coup de baguette magique, le cordon fut coupé. Ensuite, Magali amena enfin l'enfant à la hauteur d'Hermione et celle-ci le prit dans ses bras avec amour. Peu de temps après, le petit avait cessé de pleurer et était déjà en train de téter sa mère. Attendrie, Hermione versa quelques larmes de joie.

"Alors!" demanda Magali. "D'après toi, pourquoi est-ce que les femmes en veulent plus qu'un?"

Hermione se contenta de lui sourire. Magali laissa le bébé avec la maman pendant environ 25 minutes, une demi-heure. Pendant ce temps, la sage-femme s'occupa de faire la délivrance et de recoudre Hermione. Le bébé n'était pas bien gros, mais Hermione était très délicate.

Mrs. Pomfresh pansa la blessure à la main de Severus qui, lui, ne pouvait lever le regard de sur son fils et son amante… enfin non! La mère de son enfant! Il n'y avait plus question d'amante désormais. Mais pour l'instant, il n'en avait que faire, seul son fils comptait. Son enfant!

Une main bienveillante s'abattit sur son épaule. Dumbledore.

"Félicitations Severus! Vous aussi Miss Granger!"

"Merci", lui sourit timidement Hermione.

Puis, le vieil homme serra Severus contre son cœur, comme un père l'aurait fait, lui murmura quelques mots et sortit de l'infirmerie.

¤

"Professeur Dumbledore", bondit aussitôt Harry. "Quelles sont les nouvelles?"

Le directeur sourit à ses jeunes élèves.

"La maman, le papa et le bébé se portent à merveille!"

Les trois amis soupirèrent, soulagés.

"J'ai comme l'impression que votre filleul sera un petit garçon très gâté!" ajouta-t-il à Harry et Ginny.

Échangeant un regard, les trois amis se sourirent.

¤

Magali était partie avec le bébé afin de lui faire faire quelques tests. Pendant ce temps, Mrs. Pomfresh s'occupait de nettoyer le lit qui avait servit à l'accouchement alors qu'Hermione se reposait dans un nouveau lit propre. Severus était près d'elle.

"Alors", dit-il. "Comment est-ce qu'on l'appelle?"

Hermione, fatigué, se contenta de lui sourire.

Le petit garçon était très beau. Un mélange parfait entre les deux parents. Il n'était pas beaucoup potelé, car il avait un peu d'avance et n'avait pas eu le temps de se créer de la graisse, mais il atteignait les 35cm en longueur et pesait 6,16 lbs(N/A : 2,8Kg). Il avait un fin duvet noir sur la tête et ses yeux, qu'Hermione avait réussit à entre percevoir, semblaient très sombres également. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il aurait les mêmes yeux que son père. Pourtant, il était évident que le bambin avait la courbe de son nez à elle, ainsi que ses lèvres.

"J'aimerais bien… Ethan", dit alors Severus après un moment de réflexion. "Il était bien sur ta liste, non!"

"Si!" sourit Hermione.

Elle avait été tellement convaincue qu'il ne l'avait même pas regardée, sa liste, qu'elle en fut agréablement surprise.

"Ethan… C'est un très joli prénom", approuva Magali, alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, le bambin dans les bras. "Ça lui va très bien!"

"J'aime bien Ethan", approuva à son tour Hermione.

"Vous voulez le prendre?" demanda la sage-femme à Severus qui n'avait même pas encore prit son enfant.

Severus se contenta de sourire et prit Ethan dans ses bras. Il était si léger, si fragile. Le petit le regarda quelques instants, puis il leva sa petite main. Severus lui donna son auriculaire et le bébé enroula aussitôt ses petits doigts autour. L'homme releva la tête et regarda Hermione. Celle-ci souriait, heureuse. Il lui rendit son sourire. Il devait beaucoup à cette femme. Ils avaient créé cette petite vie ensemble, ce petit ange, qui était désormais le leur! Severus se sentait près à devenir père, mais il n'était pas préparé à ressentir tout cette joie en seulement quelques minutes.

"Il est magnifique!" dit-il.

Puis, sous une impulsion, il se pencha et embrassa Hermione. Celle-ci lui rendit le baiser.

Si Mrs. Pomfresh ou Magali les vit, aucune des deux ne dit rien. C'était leur moment d'intimité à eux.

¤

Albus Ethan Severus Rogue. C'était le nom qu'ils avaient choisi. Ça faisait maintenant 2 jours qu'Hermione était à l'infirmerie et déjà la jeune maman allait mieux. Elle s'était vite remise de l'accouchement et se portait à merveille. Elle avait encore quelques rondeurs, mais Mrs. Pomfresh lui avait assurée qu'elle n'en n'aurait pas pour très longtemps avant de retrouver sa taille d'origine. Par contre, ce qu'Hermione aimait moins c'était sa « nouvelle » poitrine! En effet, elle avait considérablement augmenté de volume, au grand déplaisir de la jeune fille. Elle en avait parlé avec Magali et celle-ci l'avait avertie qu'elle en aurait pour quelques semaines, même plus si elle continuait d'allaiter son enfant. De plus, elle avait de nouveau ses règles et la jeune fille admit qu'elle s'en serait bien passé. Elle soupira.

En ce mercredi matin, l'infirmerie était vide et silencieuse. Hermione était assise dans son lit, lisant le module 7 de son livre de métamorphose. C'était ce que Harry lui avait dit qu'ils verraient avec McGonagall, cette semaine. Hermione avait horreur de manquer ses cours, mais sa présente situation ne lui en laissait pas le choix.

À ses pieds, sur une petite table, une tonne de cadeaux et de cartes de félicitations étaient posée. À sa droite, dans un magnifique berceau de bois foncé, joliment sculpté, dormait son enfant. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil.

Il était sur le dos, ses petites jambes repliés et ses bras relevés de chaque côté de sa tête. Celle-ci était tournée en direction d'Hermione, ses beaux grands yeux sombres cachés derrière ses délicates paupières, ses belles lèvres roses disparaissant sous sa sucette bleu pâle. Ses fins cheveux noirs contrastaient énormément avec sa peau pâle et son pyjama blanc. Hermione avait su, du premier coup d'œil, qu'il aurait la même aura mystérieuse que son père. Un enfant intelligent, puissant et calme.

_Je serai pour lui  
L'ange qui le protège  
Pour rendre sa vie  
Plus pure que la neige_

_C'est d'avoir envie  
D'arrêter le temps  
On pourrait pour lui  
Mourir à 20 ans_

Oh oui, Hermione était tout simplement folle de son enfant. Elle savait que, peu importe ce qu'il arriverait désormais, elle ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver. Elle l'avait protégé depuis le tout début (elle repensa amèrement à la demande d'avortement de son père) et elle continuerait ainsi toute sa vie!

"Toc toc, on peut entrer?" demanda soudain une voix.

Sursautant légèrement, Hermione fit signe à ses deux meilleurs amis d'entrer, contente d'avoir enfin de la visite.

"On ne peut pas rester longtemps", avoua Ron en s'assoyant sur le lit, aux côtés d'Hermione. "Mais on voulait voir comment tu allais."

Harry, pour sa part, s'était approché de son filleul. Avec tendresse, il lui caressa la tête pour finir par passer un doigt sur sa petite joue douce.

"Je vais bien", répondit Hermione en souriant. "Mais j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici!"

Harry rit doucement alors que Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

"Elle a une semaine de congé et elle trouve le moyen d'avoir hâte de retourner en classe!"

"On ne la changera pas!" déclara Harry.

Puis soudain, l'expression de Ron redevint sérieuse.

"Euh, Hermione…" commença-t-il, mal à l'aise.

"Oui?"

Tout comme Ron, Harry était devenu sérieux et regardait l'échange avec une certaine angoisse. Hermione fronça les sourcils… que se passait-il donc?

"Bah tu sais… euh… bien…"

"Ron!" s'impatienta-t-elle.

Celui-ci soupira.

"oilà… c'est que, depuis que tu as accouché… bah il va sans dire que toute l'école est au courant… sauf que… eh bien… J'ai l'impression qu'ils croient tous que c'est… enfin… Ils pensent que c'est moi…"

"Toi?"

Ron était devenu rouge et gratta sa nuque, signe de son mal aise.

"Ouais… Moi… le père, je veux dire…"

"Oh!"

Hermione se trouva stupide de ne pas avoir compris avant. Il n'y avait qu'une petite minorité de personnes dans l'école qui avait pu voir l'enfant. Il était normal qu'une telle rumeur n'ait pas encore été démentie, mais elle le serait bien assez tôt. D'ici la fin de semaine prochaine, Hermione et Ethan allaient pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie et ainsi, tout le monde verrait qu'il n'est manifestement pas le fils de Ron. Aucune ressemblance avec les Weasley n'existait!

Pourtant, une certaine angoisse enveloppa Hermione. Comment est-ce que l'école allait réagir? Avoir un enfant avec le maître des potions n'était pas rien… Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, comment pourrait-elle continuer ses cours malgré sa nouvelle condition de mère! Dumbledore lui avait bel et bien dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème, mais désormais Hermione en doutait…

"Enfin", continua Ron après quelques minutes de silence. "J'ai pensé que tu devrais peut-être le savoir."

"Merci2, sourit Hermione.

"On doit y aller", dit soudain Harry. 2On a un cours avec Drusilla."

"Ah, d'accord", marmonna Hermione.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer elle-même, Hermione ressentait de l'antipathie envers cette femme. Drusilla McNally était une femme dans la trentaine. Elle était jolie et mystérieuse à la fois, mais par-dessus tout, elle était une excellente professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle était compétente et gentille, et tous l'aimaient. En fait, elle était une véritable Mary-Sue ! Ron et Harry lui avaient sortit l'hypothèse ridicule qu'elle était jalouse d'elle, mais Hermione avait nié d'un bout à l'autre… de toute façon, pourquoi serait-elle jalouse de cette femme ?

Harry s'approcha et lui donna un baiser fraternel sur la joue. Ron fit de même, mais sur son front. Au même moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Severus, ainsi que Dumbledore, pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

"Bonjour jeunes gens!" salua cordialement le directeur.

"Bonjour!" répondit Harry. "On partait!"

Puis, sans demander leur reste, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la pièce. De toute façon, ils allaient être en retard à leur cours.

Hermione regarda ses deux amis sortir, puis reporta son regard sur les deux hommes présents. Dumbledore s'était approché de la base de son lit et la regardait d'une expression sérieuse, ses yeux bleus brillant tout de même. Severus, tout comme l'avait fait Harry un peu plus tôt, s'approcha du bébé endormi. La différence fut que lorsqu'il le toucha, le petit ouvrit instantanément les yeux et regarda son père.

Surpris, Severus sourit et pris l'enfant dans ses bras.

"Mais… il dormait il y a même pas deux minutes!" s'exclama Hermione, surprise.

Severus se contenta de hausser ses épaules, montrant sa propre incompréhension.

Le bébé semblait si petit entre les grandes mains pâles de Severus. Le papa accota la petite tête fragile d'Ethan dans le creux de son coude, ses longs doigts tenant ses petites jambes. De sa main libre, celle encore enroulée d'un bandage, la morsure d'Hermione étant profonde, il retira la sucette de la bouche du bébé et caressa ses petites joues douce.

_Tout doucement t'as plongé dans ma vie  
Et depuis je pense à toi jour et nuit  
Ton sourire éternel m'appelle_

_Le premier jour ou j'ai vu tes yeux  
Ça m'a rendu heureux  
Quand t'es né, tu m'as illuminé_

Hermione sourit de voir Severus agir ainsi avec leur fils. Cet homme avait réellement l'instinct inné d'un père!

"Miss Granger!" lui dit-il soudain. "Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait s'entretenir avec toi."

Le ton professionnel de Severus allait à l'encontre de son tutoiement. Leur relation était en effet devenue bien ambiguë depuis la naissance d'Ethan. Depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, Severus n'avait plus montré aucune affection envers sa jeune élève, mais il semblait avoir quelques difficultés à la traiter comme une élève normale de Gryffondor désormais.

"D'accord", répondit Hermione.

Puis, elle reporta son attention sur le vieux directeur. Celui-ci regardait le maître des Potions.

"Severus, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas montrer sa nouvelle chambre à Ethan!"

Severus acquiesça en silence, lança un regard à Hermione, regard que la jeune fille ne sut déchiffrer, puis il sortit, son fils dans les bras.

"Sa nouvelle chambre?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

"Oui", approuva le vieil homme. "Il faut bien qu'il ait un endroit où vivre et dormir. Il va sans dire que le dortoir des Gryffondor n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour un bébé naissant. Et ce ne serait pas pratique, ni pour vous ni pour vos camarades."

"Où sera-t-il alors?" demanda Hermione.

"Dans les appartements du professeur Rogue."

Hermione resta surprise et sembla déçue. Pourquoi Severus aurait le droit d'avoir leur fils 24h sur 24 et pas elle! Dumbledore sembla deviner les pensés d'Hermione, prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir près de son lit.

"Naturellement", continua-t-il, "il vous sera permit d'aller rendre visite à votre fils dès que vous en aurez envie!"

Quelque peu soulagée, Hermione pensa à d'autres détails. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Professeur?"

"Oui?"

"Comment allons-nous faire? Je veux dire, Sev… le professeur Rogue à des cours à donner… et moi je dois en suivre… comment allons-nous nous occuper d'Ethan?"

Dumbledore sourit.

"Dès le début de l'année, ce problème à été résolu, ma chère Hermione! Dès que Arthur Weasley est venu me parler de votre grossesse, j'ai modifié les horaires. Vous remarquerez que lorsque vos cours vous demandent beaucoup de concentration ou qu'ils représentent un certain danger, le professeur Rogue, lui, enseigne aux élèves de première, deuxième et troisième année. Dès que ses cours à lui deviennent plus dangereux, vous, ce sont vos cours les plus calme, comme Histoire de la magie, Sortilèges ou encore Arthimancie! N'est-ce pas brillant!"

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, septique.

"Mais… Ce que vous voulez dire, professeur, c'est qu'on aura une garde partagée d'Ethan durant nos cours!"

"Exactement!"

"Mais…"

"Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, pourtant c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé!" s'excusa-t-il.

"Non! Je veux dire, c'est surprenant, mais… ça va faire l'affaire!" lui sourit Hermione, peu convaincue.

"Chaque matin, ce sera le professeur Rogue qui va arriver avec le petit dans la grande salle. Il ira vous le porter si c'est à vous de vous en occuper. Vous devrez vous voir entre les cours pour faire l'échange."

Hermione se redressa, surprise.

"Dans la grande salle! Mais… et les autres élèves, ils ne vont pas se poser des questions?"

"Bien sûr!" dit Dumbledore, d'une voix naturelle. "Comment pourrait-il en être autrement."

"Mais…"

"Nous n'avons aucune autre solution Hermione! Vous pouvez toujours partir et revernir passer vos examens et vos cours de 7ième année lorsqu'Ethan sera plus vieux!"

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement.

"Non!"

Dumbledore sourit, compatissant.

"Alors d'ici l'année prochaine, ce sera notre façon de fonctionner. Minerva McGonagall se propose pour vous aider de temps en temps! Moi aussi d'ailleurs! Et n'oubliez pas qu'en tout temps, il vous est possible de rejeter vos responsabilités de préfète!"

Hermione acquiesça, mais elle restait néanmoins peu rassurée.

"Mais professeur… pour les autres élèves…"

"Ce soir même, au souper, j'expliquerai la situation à l'école entière."

"Toute la situation?" déglutit Hermione.

"Oui! Je crois qu'on ne pourra pas échapper aux commentaires désagréables et aux fausses rumeurs, mais on doit passer par là! Je ne doute pas que d'ici quelques semaines, ça leur passera!"

"Ok."

Il y eu un silence pendant quelques minutes. Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Allait-elle réussir à passer au travers de tout ça? Et le petit Ethan?

"Professeur Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore lui porta son entière attention.

"Personnellement, ça me va. Je me crois capable de continuer mes études et tout, mais… Et Ethan! Il n'est qu'un tout petit bébé… je ne crois pas que se faire trimbaler comme ça d'un cours à l'autre…"

Dumbledore la coupa en levant une main.

"Tous les professeurs sont au courant. Dans chaque classe qu'Ethan se rendra, un petit coin bien à lui sera aménagé! De plus, j'ai pensé que pour les deux prochaines semaines, Magali pourrait rester veiller sur lui, dans les appartements du professeur Rogue. Le bébé aura prit quelques forces et vous aussi. De plus, le choc de la nouvelle sera passé parmi les élèves lorsqu'ils verront le petit pour la première fois!"

Hermione sourit et approuva.

"C'est d'accord!"

"Bien!"

* * *

À suivre…

**Chansons :**

_L'amour est plus fort_ de l'album non intégral de Don Juan  
_Cent milles bateaux _de Entr'chums


	9. Note de l'auteur

**Note importante avant de continuer !**

Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, je _**continue**_ bel et bien cette fic et la suite arrivera bientôt !

Je vous écris ce petit mot aujourd'hui pour mettre au clair une ou deux choses.

Tout d'abord, veuillez me pardonnez de vous avoir tant fait attendre… Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que la raison était purement égoïste de ma part, mais j'avais besoin de retrouver une certaine confiance en moi avant de poursuivre cette fic. Certains comprendrons peut-être, mais pour les autres, je ne possède pas l'envie de m'expliquer en long et en large, sachez seulement que tout est désormais arrangé et que l'écriture avance !

Deuxième chose, comme plusieurs d'entre vous me l'ont fait remarquer, Hermione n'a pas le bon âge ! Cette erreur, cette immense erreur même, vu les thèmes graves de ma fic, est assez simple à expliquer !

Je me suis tout simplement trompée !

Ce **n**'était **pas** mon but de faire tomber Hermione enceinte _à 15 ans_ ! Mais je n'avais pas lu sur le site de JKRowling qu'Hermione était plus vieille d'un an. En effet, je l'ai toujours pensée plus jeune qu'Harry de quelques mois, et donc pour ma fic, à la fin de sa 5e année elle a 15 ans, en 6e année elle a 16 ans et en 7e année elle en a 17 ans.

Ça jamais été dit dans les livres qu'elle était plus vieille ! Plus mature oui, mais plus vieille, _je ne savais tout simplement pas_ ! Donc, on reprend tout ! Et pour la suite de cette fic, je vais prendre en compte son Bon Âge !

Hermione tombe enceinte à la fin de sa 5e année, donc elle à 16 ans, bientôt 17 ! Elle accouche à la fin février durant sa 6e année, donc elle à 17 ans ! Presque 18 avec l'épisode du Retourneur de Temps ! Content !

Je m'excuse pour cette sordide erreur !

À bientôt pour la suite !

Kat, xxx

* * *

Écrit le 25 octobre 2005


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Tout ceci appartient à l'origine à la merveilleuse auteur qu'est J.K.Rowling

Un merci spéciale à **milial**, qui, imaginez-vous donc, a décidé de traduire ma fic en **_hongrois_** ! LOL Je suis trop contente ! Le titre sera :

"**A kettőnkből születő angyal**" !

lol J'y comprend absolument rien, mais j'imagine que ça veux dire un truc dans le genre, je sais pas moi, _l'Ange qui naîtra de nous deux_, peut-être! Et le personnage de Severus Rogue (fr.) ou encore Severus Snape (vo.) s'appel en hongrois... Attention les yeux ! **Perselus Piton** ! MDR Me fait trop marré ce nom! En tout cas, on lui souhaite tous bon courage pour sa traduction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**.: L'ange qui naîtra de nous deux :.**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Depuis qu'Hermione avait repris les cours, il y avait une semaine de cela, elle avait été victime de plusieurs regards et de moqueries méchantes. Évidemment, Les Serpentards n'y allaient pas de main morte pour se moquer d'elle à chaque occasion possible, mais même les Poufsouffles et de nombreux Serdaigles ne la regardaient plus de la même manière.

La pire rumeur qui circulait, à l'avis d'Hermione, était celle qui racontait que la jeune fille avait fait un _contrat_ avec le maître des potions comme quoi si elle lui donnait un héritier, il lui donnerait de bons résultats scolaires. C'était complètement ridicule, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste et en colère à l'idée que les autres puissent penser que c'était de cette façon qu'elle obtenait ses si bonnes notes.

Les Gryffondors, de leur côté, ne savaient plus trop comment agir. Parvati et Lavande lui parlaient de moins en moins, et à chaque fois qu'Hermione partait pour aller voir son fils, elles comméraient sur son compte.

Une autre rumeur, qui chagrinait davantage qu'elle révoltait Hermione, Harry et Ron, était celle où le monde affirmait que si l'enfant n'avait pas encore été montré, c'était parce qu'il était affreux. Le nez crochu de Rogue, les cheveux broussailleux d'Hermione, les dents de lapin de la jeune fille, mais crochus, comme son père! C'était d'une stupidité sans pareille, puisque le petit n'avait même pas encore de dents! Mais cela brisait le cœur d'Hermione. Harry lui avait affirmé de ne pas s'en faire, qu'ils allaient tous et toutes ravaler leur paroles dès l'instant où il verrait la petite merveille qu'était Ethan, mais la jeune mère avait de la difficulté à faire abstraction de toutes ces méchancetés.

Rogue, de son côté, se contrefichait royalement de toutes ses stupides rumeurs ! Il trouvait son fils absolument magnifique! En fait, il était tout simplement le plus beau bébé du monde (n/a : il n'a pas une opinion très impartial notre Rogue! Lol) Puis, pour les rumeurs concernant Hermione et lui, il avait pour habitude de dire que moins il y ferait attention et plus elles passeraient vite! D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Si on oubliait les rumeurs, la routine quotidienne était relativement revenue dans la vie des deux parents. Chaque soir, Hermione allait voir son fils au cachots. La petite chambre qu'on lui avait fait faire, probablement par des elfes de maison, était absolument splendide! Elle était décorée de vert et d'or ! Les meubles était de bois pâle et la couchette du petit était magnifique! Il y avait une chaise berceuse, où chaque soir, Hermione s'asseyait pour allaiter le petit. D'un accord commun, ils avaient convenu qu'Ethan allait être nourri à moitié au sein et l'autre moitié au biberon. Cela allait être plus simple pour Severus et Hermione.

La jeune fille était justement en train de nourrir le petit. C'était un mercredi soir, et demain, le gamin allait être présenté à toute l'école. Hermione était nerveuse et le bébé le ressentait, pleurant de toutes ses forces.

-Chut ! Ça va aller mon cœur ! Maman est là !

Magali, la sage-femme, était partie depuis le lundi, mais Severus s'occupait très bien de son fils. Il semblait un peu plus fatigué et pâle, mais c'était normal, après tout, le gamin ne faisait pas encore ses nuits et c'était lui, qui devait s'en occuper. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, c'était leur moment à eux, à Ethan et à lui!

L'homme en question était présentement dans son bureau, corrigeant quelques copies d'élèves, des Poufsouffles de 6ième année… tous des nullités! Même de cet endroit, les pleurs de son fils atteignaient ses oreilles. Sachant qu'Hermione était avec le petit, il n'y alla pas… Mais après plusieurs minutes où son petit ange ne se calmait pas, il s'y rendit.

-Hermione !

La jeune maman, qui semblait désespérée, ressentit un certain soulagement lorsqu'elle vit Severus dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Sev ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ! Il n'arrête pas de pleurer !

Elle-même avait quelques larmes aux yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, Severus s'approcha. Il prit le petit des bras d'Hermione et le berça doucement contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, le gamin s'était calmé. Aussitôt, Hermione enfonça son visage dans ses mains et pleura.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à faire ça, moi aussi! Tu n'as rien fait de plus que moi !

Surpris, Severus se pencha à la hauteur d'Hermione, passant une main dans son cou afin qu'elle le regarde.

-Hey ! Ce n'est rien ! Tu es sans doute trop tendue !

Hermione le regarda et sourit doucement.

-Merci… Tu fais réellement un bon père, tu sais !

L'étincelle dans ses yeux fit peur à Severus. Sans tarder, il retira sa main de son cou et se redressa.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, une dure journée nous attends demain ! Je vais m'occuper d'Ethan !

-Euh… d'accord… Merci… dit simplement Hermione, déçue.

Puis, elle se leva, alla embrasser son fils sur le front et elle sortit des appartements de Severus sans un regard en arrière. Celui-ci soupira. Que voulait dire ce regard? L'avait-il imaginé? Se changeant les idées, il alla faire chauffer un biberon pour son fils, le fit boire et le mit au lit. Il retourna ensuite à ses corrections.

Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin là. Incapable de se rendormir, elle alla prendre sa douche. Ses pensées vagabondèrent. Était-elle une mauvaise mère? Sans doute, lui criait son esprit. Avant, quand elle allait voir Ethan, Magali était toujours là, près d'elle, l'aidant et lui donnant plusieurs conseils. Depuis qu'elle était partie, Hermione avait l'impression de tout faire de travers avec son fils !

Pourquoi Severus, cet homme qui déteste tous ses étudiants et probablement la majorité des enfants, ce montrait-il aussi paternel alors qu'elle, qui avait porté l'enfant pendant 8 mois et une semaine, ne semblait pas capable de démontrer quelconque instinct maternel ! Elle sortit de ses sombres pensées en même temps qu'elle sortit de la douche.

Ce matin, Severus allait arriver dans la grande salle, le petit dans ses bras. Tous les élèves cesseraient de parler et regarderaient l'homme donner l'enfant à Hermione, qui aussitôt, se ferait assaillir de questions ! Et ça, c'était sans compter Ethan, qui allait probablement pleurer de quitter les bras de son père pour ceux de sa mère ! Une angoisse énorme enveloppa Hermione.

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle avec ses amis, Hermione se fit interpeller par un groupe de Serpentards.

-Alors Granger ! C'est aujourd'hui que tu nous présente ton petit monstre ! Lança méchamment Pansy Parkinson.

-La ferme idiote ! Répliqua froidement Harry.

Le groupe, composé de Pansy, Millicent, Théodore et Blaise se retournèrent pour dévisager Harry.

-On t'a pas sonné toi !

-Alors, dis-moi, enchaîna la grosse Millicent. Quel note il t'a valu, cet affreux bambin ?

-Tu as pris ton pied au moins ? Demanda vicieusement Blaise.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de prendre une expression dégoûtée.

-La ferme Blaise, répliqua une voix cinglante, au loin, derrière le groupe des Gryffondors.

Surpris, ceux-ci se retournèrent pour voir apparaître Drago Malefoy.

-Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il à ses « amis ». C'est le fils du professeur Rogue que vous dénigrez ainsi ! Votre propre directeur de maison!

Les autres le regardèrent méchamment, lancèrent un regard mauvais en direction des Gryffondors et partirent dans la Grande Salle.

-Bande de cave n/a: con est un synonyme, marmonna Ron.

-Merci Drago, ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione.

Le blond, d'abord surpris, regarda Hermione, une légère moue de dégoût sur le visage. Il fonça les sourcils, la dévisagea de la tête au pied et se retourna, partant sans rien ajouter.

Ron roula les yeux, jetant un regard significatif à Harry. Il espérait qu'Hermione ne deviendrait pas naïve au point de croire que les Serpentards, tels que Malefoy, pourraient devenir gentils seulement parce Rogue avait changé de comportement vis à vis d'elle!

-Tu viens Hermione ? Demanda Harry en poussant gentiment la jeune fille dans le dos. Allons déjeuner.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils remarquèrent que celle-ci était plutôt pleine malgré l'heure matinal. Plusieurs devaient avoir hâte de voir le bébé de Rogue ! D'ailleurs, celui n'était pas encore arrivé et certains semblaient impatients. Hermione fit comme si rien n'était et commença à manger.

-Il arrive !

C'était Parvati, qui, de sa voix excitée, avait dit cela à Lavande. Les deux filles, ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves, étirèrent leur cou afin d'apercevoir le professeur Rogue entrer dans la salle.

Celui-ci remarqua le nombre d'élèves beaucoup trop élevé proportionnellement à l'heure matinale. Il remarqua aussi très facilement, l'intérêt que chacun et chacune lui portait. Mais il avait calculé son coup! Ethan était dans un petit siège pour bébé naissant, qu'il tenait accoté contre son torse. L'enfant n'était visible pour personne excepté lui-même. Il alla s'asseoir entre Dumbledore et McGonagall, comme si de rien n'était!

De sa table, Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire. Plusieurs élèves firent entendre leur mécontentement et leur déception. À la table des professeurs, le siège du bébé était tourné dos aux élèves, face au professeurs. D'ailleurs, McGonagall jouait avec le petit, un hochet en main. Elle semblait tout simplement gaga ! Tous les élèves avaient le regard rivé au même endroit et tous la virent demander quelque chose à Rogue. Celui-ci acquiesça et ravie, le professeur McGonagall prit le bébé dans ses bras, révélant le dos du petit aux élèves!

-Oh ! Il est magnifique ! S'exclama Minerva alors qu'elle prenait Ethan contre elle.

Il portait le petit pyjama vert et argent de Pansy et le petit serpent sur ses fesses ressortait, du à la couche du bébé. Aussitôt, Hermione lança un regard à Pansy, qui semblait totalement troublée !

Ethan battit des pieds dans les air et émit un son, heureux. Minerva rit doucement et approcha le petit de son buste, supportant sa tête à l'aide d'une main soigneusement positionné.

-Il est si petit ! S'exclama Lavande.

-Il est mignon ! Dit Parvati.

-Vous en doutiez ? Demanda froidement Ron.

-Ron ! Le ramena à l'ordre Hermione.

Le déjeuner passa rapidement, le bla bla habituelle de la grande salle étant tout tourné vers le bébé de Rogue. Celui-ci s'était promené des bras de McGonagall à Flitwick, qui l'avait ensuite donné au professeur Chourave qui l'avait gardé quelque temps avant de laisser le professeur de vol le prendre à son tour.

Lorsque madame Bibine redonna son fils à Rogue, toute l'attention des élèves retourna sur leur professeur de potions. Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Au même moment, Hermione ressentit des papillons dans son ventre.

Ce matin là, Rogue commençait sa journée avec un groupe de Serdaigle de 7ième année, alors qu'Hermione avait un cours d'histoire de la magie! La jeune fille allait donc s'occuper de leur fils toute la matinée. Hermione espérait que tout aille pour le mieux. Elle tenta de respirer profondément.

Lorsque Rogue arriva à sa hauteur, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers eux.

-Bonjour. Dit-il, ne s'adressant qu'à Hermione.

-Bonjour…

Rogue déposa le sac contenant les effets personnels d'Ethan sur le plancher aux côtés d'Hermione, puis, il déposa la siège de bébé sur la table, là où Harry lui avait fait une place. Il tenait ces deux objets dans une seule main (celle portant la cicatrice des dents d'Hermione!) L'autre tenait fermement Ethan, ses petit yeux curieux regardant partout, ne comprenant rien!

Doucement, il se pencha, permettant à Hermione de prendre son fils. Le petit gigota un peu, geignant de perdre son père, mais à la grande surprise d'Hermione, il se calma aussitôt qu'il reconnut ses bras à elle. Severus eut un sourire en coin, l'encourageant. Il caressa une dernière fois le fin duvet noir sur le dessus de la tête de son fils, puis, il partit, laissant Hermione seule avec le bébé, tous les regards sur elle.

-Donc… commença Hermione gênée, parlant au reste des Gryffondors. Je vous présente mon fils, Ethan!

Harry, complètement gaga avec son filleul, demanda à Hermione s'il pouvait le prendre. Celle-ci sourit et donna le bébé à Harry! Les gryffondors, surtout ceux de sixième année, commencèrent à se faire une raison et félicita Hermione. Celle-ci, étonnée, fut engloutie de compliments. Tout d'un coup, Ethan était devenu un magnifique petit bambin absolument mignon et non l'affreux petit clone de Rogue!

C'était Ginny qui dorlotait le bébé lorsque les élèves durent aller en cours. La marraine embrassa son petit ange et ce fut Ron qui le prit dans ses bras le temps de se rendre au cours. Hermione sourit. Elle ne doutait pas deux minutes que son fils allait être adoré de tous! Combien de bambins avaient la chance de naître à Poudlard et d'y passer la première année de sa vie !

Étrangement, le cours d'Histoire de la magie sembla moins ennuyant que d'habitude! Toute l'attention était tournée vers Ethan! Seul le professeur Binns ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence !

Il resta longtemps dans les bras de Ron, même qu'il s'endormit là quelques instants. Cela ne dérangea pas le rouquin, trop heureux d'avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas prendre de note ! De toute façon, la rébellion des Gobelins de 1542 lui importait guère !

À l'heure du dîner, Hermione se rendit jusqu'à la table des professeurs, redonnant Ethan à son père.

-Salut mon bonhomme ! Câlina Severus.

Il prit Ethan contre son cœur et le petit commença à téter dans le vide. Hermione rit doucement et tendit le biberon, qu'elle venait de faire réchauffer, à Severus. Celui-ci le prit et nourrit son fils.

-Ça s'est bien passé ce matin ? Demanda-t-il, ne se préoccupant pas des nombreux élèves qui dévisageaient leur conversation.

-Oui ! Sourit Hermione. Un vrai petit ange !

-Parfait !

-Ça devrait bien aller cet après-midi, l'encouragea Hermione. Il va sans doute dormir quelques heures.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'avais prévu.

Alors que Severus disait cette dernière phrase, un malaise s'empara d'Hermione lorsqu'elle constata que tous les professeurs écoutaient leur conversation. Oh, bien sur, il n'y avait rien de privé, mais c'était sans doute étrange pour eux de voir une telle complicité entre elle et Rogue.

-Bon… je crois que je vais y aller, chuchota Hermione à Severus.

Celui-ci ne c'était rendu compte de rien, son regard rivé sur son enfant.

-Ok. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Hermione se pencha, embrassa son fils, puis elle repartit à sa propre table.

-Vous semblez bien vous entendre, murmura une voix douce à l'oreille de Severus.

-Qui ça ?

L'homme releva la tête et regarda sa collègue de travail, Drusilla McNally. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme était habillée tout de noir, une redingote lacée sur tout son long, frôlant le sol. Dessous, elle ne portait rien, laissant ses bras nus et son décolleté plongeant. Des bracelets noirs entouraient ses poignets et des bagues en argent ornaient beaucoup de ses doigts.

-Cette élève, Hermione Granger.

Severus regarda la femme, fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh… eh bien, c'est la mère d'Ethan !

-Je sais…

Drusilla sourit, puis, sans détacher son regard bleu océan des yeux de l'homme, elle mangea une cerise, d'une façon sensuelle... d'une façon que Severus ne remarqua pas !

En effet, le papa avait déjà reporté son attention sur son fils, qui lui, était prêt à faire son rot. Severus l'installa sur son épaule, frottant légèrement le dos du bambin.

À l'autre bout de la salle, par contre, une certaine jeune fille de Gryffondor remarqua le manège de sa professeur, mécontente.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Le cours de Severus ne parut aucunement changé, puisque le petit garçon dormit plusieurs heures d'affilées, à la grande déception des jeunes filles de sa classe de première année de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle.

Hermione, elle, avait un cours de Soins aux Créature magiques avec Hagrid.

Le soir arriva et après le repas, la jeune fille entraîna ses deux meilleurs amis à la bibliothèque, faire quelques devoirs. Malheureusement, elle était incapable de se concentrer. Tout ce qu'elle revoyait, c'était cette prof, la bouche en cœur, en train de mordre sensuellement dans sa cerise, les yeux fixés sur Severus.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai dans le cœur  
Quel est ce sentiment étrange, cette douleur_

_Personne ne m'avait jamais dit  
Qu'amour rime avec jalousie_

De l'Amour? De la jalousie? Oh, c'était ridicule ! Jamais Hermione ne tomberait en amour avec son professeur ! C'était tout simplement impossible ! « Et pourquoi ? » lui demanda son cœur.

-Parce que ! S'exclama-t-elle tout haut.

-CHUT ! Répliqua aussitôt la bibliothécaire.

Harry et Ron, surpris, échangèrent un regard.

-Euh… ça va Mione ! Se risqua Ron.

-Oui ! Dit-elle. J'ai quelque chose à faire, je dois y aller… on se revoit à la salle commune ! À tantôt !

Puis, sans demander son reste, elle sortit de la pièce, ses livres en mains.

-Bah… c'est quoi son problème ? Demanda Ron, incrédule.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Ouais bon, on n'est pas obligés de rester ici à étudier d'abord ! Sourit malicieusement Ron à son ami.

-C'est clair ! Que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échecs !

-J'suis partant !

Severus avait depuis longtemps retiré sa robe de sorcier, ne portant désormais qu'une simple chemise noire et un pantalon de la même couleur. Les manches de sa chemise étaient relevées et ses cheveux étaient attachés en catogan à la base de son cou. La raison de cet accoutrement (on ne peut plus sexy) était qu'il était présentement en train de donner le bain à Ethan.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années était en effet à genoux aux cotés de la baignoire et son fils, petit énervé qu'il était, prenait place dans un petit bassin de plastique, déposé dans le bain trop gigantesque pour lui. D'une main, Severus lui tenait la tête en dehors de l'eau alors que de l'autre, il le lavait. Le petit y prenait vraiment plaisir, tapant dans l'eau et arrosant son père de façon involontaire.

Toc toc toc!

Severus sursauta, surpris. On cognait à sa porte d'entrée… qui est-ce qui pouvait bien cogner à ses appartements… tout le monde qui avait affaire à lui connaissait son mot de passe.

Néanmoins, Severus attrapa une serviette de bain, prit Ethan dans ses bras et l'enroula dans le tissu douillet. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'entrée de ses appartements et l'ouvrit.

-Bonsoir Severus !

-Professeur McNally !

Severus dévisagea la jeune femme quelques instants.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, sourit celle-ci en tendant une main et en chatouillant le bambin dans les bras de l'homme.

Ethan se mit en rire sous la caresse des doigts de Drusilla ce qui, d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer, attendrit Severus au plus haut point.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda la jeune femme. J'aimerais vous parler.

-Euh… d'accord, répondit Severus, indifférent.

En effet, il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que cette femme voulait lui dire. Qui était-elle, de toute façon ?

-J'ai parlé à quelques professeurs, commença celle-ci en marchant dans la pièce, scrutant le salon de Severus d'un œil averti.

Elle remarqua que la pièce était plutôt rustique, quoique décorée avec luxure. Le ton austère de la pièce faisait son charme. Elle remarqua aussi quelques jouets d'enfant traînant ici et là. Cela la fit sourire.

-Ils disent que vous n'êtes pas très sociable, continua-t-elle.

-Je ne vois pas le besoin de me mêler aux autres, c'est tout, répondit platement Severus, réajustant Ethan dans ses bras.

-Et pourtant, ajouta Drusilla en portant son beau regard bleu sur lui, l'évaluant, tu sembles te mêler plus facilement avec certains… ou devrais-je dire certaines, de tes élèves.

Les yeux de Severus se serrèrent en deux fentes étroites.

-Où voulez-vous en venir au juste ?

Son ton était froid, et il la vouvoyait exprès, lui montrant bien qu'il n'y avait aucune familiarité entre eux.

-Eh bien, dit elle en s'asseyant sur le divan de cuir noir. Cette élève, Hermione Gran…

-Il n'y a rien de plus entre Miss Granger et moi que ce que le directeur vous a dit ! trancha Severus.

-Oh… J'avais cru…

-Ne vous inventez pas d'histoire, professeur McNally. Et ne partez pas de rumeurs…

-Moi ? Mais pas du tout, Severus… Seulement, sache que je ne suis pas la seule qui ai remarqué que tous les deux, vous semblez assez, comment dire, proches.

-Eh bien, soyez assurée qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre elle et moi…

-Miss Granger? Mais quelle surprise! s'exclama soudain Drusilla.

Effectivement, comme Severus disait sa dernière phrase, la porte de ses appartements s'était ouverte, laissant passer la jeune fille en question. Severus se retourna d'un seul coup.

-… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il avec un peu trop de rudesse.

Hermione resserra ses bouquin contre sa poitrine, serrant les dents, des larmes aux yeux. Que venait-elle faire ici, d'habitude ?

-Eh bien, j'étais venue voir _mon_ fils, dit-elle, lançant un regard mauvais vers Drusilla. Mais je peux revenir plus tard, si je suis de trop !

Derrière Severus, Drusilla lui sourit méchamment comme pour lui dire, qu'effectivement, c'était une très bonne idée, qu'elle dérangeait. Severus, d'un autre coté, ne sembla pas comprendre.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes… tu ne déranges pas, reste !

-Sevi, enfin. Si elle préfère revenir plus tard, laisse-la faire, contra Drusilla.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. _Sevi _? Non, c'était un cauchemar ! Pourtant, Severus ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se retourner et de dévisager quelques instants sa collègue de travail. _Sevi _?

-Je… je repasserai, bégaya Hermione.

Mais comme elle faisait mine de vouloir partir, le petit Ethan éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Severus.

-Je crois plutôt que tu devrais rester, lui dit doucement Severus, déposant son fils dans les bras de sa mère.

Aussitôt, l'enfant se calma et tenta de téter Hermione. Oubliant sa professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Hermione sourit faiblement à Severus, les yeux humides. Commençant déjà à détacher les boutons de sa chemise, elle fila dans la chambre la plus proche, celle de Severus, afin de donner le sein à Ethan.

Severus dut avaler sa salive avant de rejoindre sa collègue de travail. C'est que sa jeune élève, son ancienne amante, la mère de son fils, Hermione, n'avait réellement aucune idée à quel point il pouvait la trouvait sexy !

Hermione referma la porte et regarda la pièce. Sans qu'elle n'ait pu s'en empêcher, elle rougit. C'est qu'il y avait tellement de souvenirs dans cette chambre !

Comprenant l'impatience de son fils, elle se dirigea malgré tout vers le lit et s'y assit confortablement, ses jambes allongées sur le matelas. Elle finit de déboutonner sa chemise et enleva la moitié de sa brassière de dentelle blanche. Aussitôt la bouche affamée d'Ethan s'attaqua à son mamelon. Hermione sourit et de sa main libre, elle caressa le fin duvet noir du petit alors que, de ses beaux grand yeux sombres, l'enfant regardait fixement sa maman.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Ethan s'endormit dans les bras confortables de sa mère. Doucement, Hermione se rhabilla et souleva l'enfant. Celui-ci était encore emmitouflé dans sa serviette de bain. Hermione le conduisit jusque dans sa chambre, empruntant la nouvelle porte que Severus avait fait poser dans sa chambre afin de se rendre plus rapidement dans celle de son fils. Faisant attention de ne pas réveiller le petit, Hermione lui installa une couche et l'habilla d'un petit pyjama bleu, avant de le déposer délicatement dans sa couchette.

Allumant la veilleuse et refermant la porte, Hermione prit la direction du couloir et se rendit dans le salon.

Rendue là, son cœur manqua un battement !

Severus était entrain d'embrasser le professeur McNally…

_Fin ! _

_Quoi ? Comment ça non ? Vous en voulez plus ? Bah… Bon d'accord, d'accord ! Mais après, ne venez pas me dire que je ne suis pas gentille ! Et puis c'est vrai, je vous l'accorde, vous l'avez bien mérité !_

Severus était entrain d'embrasser le professeur McNally. Ou alors c'était elle qui l'embrassait ? Cela revenait à du pareil au même pour Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir scandalisé.

Aussitôt, les bras de Severus, qui étaient restés de chaque côté de son corps, semblèrent réagir et il agrippa les bras de Drusilla qui, eux, étaient solidement enroulés autour de son cou, et il la dégagea, l'éloigna de lui, la repoussa.

-Oups, ricana Drusilla, lançant un regard en biais à sa jeune élève.

Mais c'est à peine si Hermione la remarqua, son regard étant fixé sur Severus.

Severus, lui, tenait toujours la jeune professeur par les poignets. Il n'avait pas lancé un seul regard à Hermione, mais il avait deviné sa présence. Son regard, étincelant d'une fureur non contrôlée, était fixé sur Drusilla.

-Ne vous avisez plus jamais de m'embrassez sans mon consentement, ou vous le regretterez, compris ? siffla-t-il à la jeune femme, la menace clairement contenue dans sa voix.

D'un coup sec, il lui relâcha les poignets et celle-ci manqua tomber à la renverse.

-Enfin, Sevi, tenta de s'expliquer la professeur…

-Et CESSEZ de m'appeler SEVI !

Dans la chambre, les pleurs d'Ethan éclatèrent, apeuré par la voix de son père. Même Hermione n'avait jamais vu Severus en aussi grande colère. Drusilla recula jusqu'à la porte, trébuchant ici et là.

-Comprenez-moi bien, professeur McNally, continua-t-il, le mépris dans ses yeux s'affichant clairement. Je ne veux pas de vous dans ma vie, sous aucune forme que ce soit !

-Mais…

-Sortez d'ici, et ne m'importunez plus jamais, ni moi, ni mon fils, ni Miss Granger, est-ce bien clair ?

-Très clair, répondit-elle froidement, ayant reprit contenance.

Drusilla McNally quitta la pièce dignement, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard hostile vers Hermione.

-Non mais pour qui elle se prend, celle-là ! rugit Severus.

Mais Hermione ne lui répondit pas, allant plutôt vers les pleures de son fils.

-Chut ! Viens là mon amour, maman est là, ne pleure plus.

Doucement, elle prit Ethan contre son cœur et le berça tendrement. Peu à peu, les pleurs du bambin se calmèrent et ses paupières se firent plus lourdes. Hermione ne se retourna pas quand Severus entra dans la chambre, mais elle le sentit se rapprocher. De ses longs doigts pâles, il caressa les cheveux de son fils.

Hermione le sentait tout près d'elle et, sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer, son cœur s'emballa. Qu'avait-elle donc à réagir ainsi ?

-Je suis désolé, chuchota alors Severus d'une voix douce.

-Pourquoi ? demanda doucement Hermione.

-Je n'aurais pas du crier ainsi…

-C'est okay, répondit la Gryffondor, comprenant où Severus voulait en venir. Il s'est déjà rendormi, regarde !

Doucement, elle reposa l'enfant dans son lit et le borda un peu. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour donner un baiser sur le front de son fils, les bras forts de Severus lui entourèrent la taille.

-Que… ?

-Hermione…

-Oui ?

Elle se redressa et accota son dos et sa tête sur le torse de l'homme.

-La seule personne qui compte réellement dans ma vie, c'est toi…

Le cœur d'Hermione menaça d'exploser.

-… qui me l'a donné !

La jeune fille se traita d'idiote. Il parlait d'Ethan, bien sur !

-Mhmm, je comprends, murmura la jeune fille, malgré son pincement au cœur.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être jalouse de son fils, quand même ! Ne se rendant nullement compte du combat intérieur de la jeune fille, Severus continua.

-Je n'accepterai jamais que quelqu'un dise du mal de ma famille, et toi Hermione…

La Gryffondor se retourna dans les bras de son amant.

-…tu fais partie de ma famille.

Doucement, il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitôt, Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et lui rendit son baiser avec une fougue trop longtemps retenue. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle serait capable de vivre sans cet homme ? De le voir tous les jours, sans pouvoir le toucher, elle ne le supportait plus. Voir cette prof tenter de lui voler un baiser lui avait donner des envies de meurtre. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait apparaître dans une pièce, son corps en était électrocuté et elle fondait littéralement à toute les fois où elle l'apercevait avec leur fils. Elle ne désirait aucun autre homme que lui comme père de ses enfants, elle en était désormais convaincue. Était-ce cela, ce sentiment, qu'on appelle « amour » ?

* * *

À suivre… 


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Tout ceci appartient à l'origine à la merveilleuse auteur qu'est J.K.Rowling

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: L'ange qui naîtra de nous deux :.**

**

* * *

Chapitre 10 **

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient sombres et silencieux. Dehors, la lune et les étoiles étaient encore visibles malgré le soleil qui se levait. Partout dans le château, les élèves, les professeurs et les autres employés dormaient encore. Seule une jeune fille, souriante, se dirigeait d'un pas léger jusqu'à sa tour.

Arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra silencieusement dans sa salle commune. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir et fila sous ses couvertures.

Avant de se rendormir pour les deux petites heures qui lui restaient de sommeil, Hermione repensa aux évènements de la veille.

_**Flash Back**_

Doucement, Severus s'était penché vers elle et l'avait embrassée. Hermione n'avait pas cru à sa chance, et encore moins quand Severus lui avait suavement chuchoté à l'oreille « Reste avec moi » !

Hermione ne s'était toujours pas remise de son accouchement et ça, Severus l'avait compris. Il s'était contenté de la tenir dans ses bras et de dormir tout contre elle. Tout juste avant de s'endormir dans les bras forts de son professeur, Hermione avait silencieusement remercié Drusilla McNally pour cette nuit de tendresse.

Oh bien sur, Hermione n'était ni idiote, ni naïve. Elle savait bien que jamais Severus n'allait tomber amoureux d'elle. Pas au sens qu'elle le souhaitait, du moins. Mais elle se sentait néanmoins déjà suffisamment ravie de savoir que : de un, Severus l'acceptait dans sa vie (ce qui était déjà quelque chose de mémorable quand on sait _qui est_ Severus Rogue ), et de deux, elle était particulièrement heureuse de savoir que son professeur de potions ne la considérait pas seulement comme une _bonne baise_ ! Non, même s'il ne l'aimait pas par amour, au moins, elle savait qu'elle représentait quelque chose d'unique pour lui. Elle était la mère de _son_ enfant ; elle lui avait donné un fils ! Et grâce à ça, Severus lui permettait d'entrer dans sa vie privée et vraiment, c'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'Hermione pouvait espérer.

Elle ne se rappelait plus du moment où elle était tombée en amour avec l'homme le plus froid et le plus mystérieux de tout Poudlard, mais au moins, maintenant elle en était consciente. Pourquoi elle, Préfète de Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, devait-elle tomber en amour avec lui, le directeur de Serpentard, ancien mangemort, de 20 ans son aîné ? Hermione n'aurait su l'expliquer… mais après tout, l'amour est un sentiment qui ne s'explique pas…

_Ce ne sont pas tes yeux  
Non, c'est la façon  
Que tu as de me regarder  
Ce n'est pas ta bouche  
Non, c'est la façon  
Que tu as de me sourire  
Ce ne sont pas tes mains  
Non, c'est la façon  
Que tu as de me toucher  
Ta manière d'être  
Ta façon de vivre  
Ce je ne sais quoi  
Qui fait que c'est toi_

Au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'elle avait la tête contre l'épaule dénudée de l'homme et une main sur son torse, un son les avait tiré tous les deux du sommeil.

-Mmh, qu'est-ce que… avait-elle marmonné.

-Je m'en occupe, s'était contenté de répondre Severus.

Doucement, avec une tendresse non feinte, il avait repoussé Hermione et il avait quitté le lit. Lorsqu'il avait ouvrert la porte de _leur_ chambre à coucher, Hermione avait enfin clairement identifié les pleures de son fils. Mais après quelques secondes, celles-ci s'étaient calmés et Hermione, curieuse, s'était levée pour aller voir se que faisait Severus.

Là, lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle était immédiatement retombée amoureuse une seconde fois. Vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon de nuit, Severus tenait confortablement Ethan contre lui. Il était debout et se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, donnant le biberon au bambin. Doucement, il lui murmurait une petite balade…

_If I had just one wish (_Si je pouvais faire qu'un seul vœux_)  
Only one demand (_Qu'une seule demande_)  
I hope he's not like me (_Je souhaiterais qu'il ne soit pas comme moi_)  
I hope he understands (_Je souhaiterais qu'il comprenne_)  
That he can take this life (_Qu'il peut saisir cette vie_)  
And hold it by the hand (_Et la tenir par la main_)  
And he can greet the world (_Et qu'il peut accueillir le monde_)  
With arms wide open... (_Avec les bras grands ouverts

_With arms wide open (_Avec les bras grands ouverts_)  
Under the sunlight (_Sous la lumière du soleil_)  
Welcome to this place (_Bienvenue dans ce monde_)  
I'll show you everything (_Je vais tout te montrer_)  
With arms wide open (_Avec les bras grands ouverts_)  
Now everything has changed (_Maintenant tout a changé_)  
I'll show you love (_Je vais te montrer l'amour_)  
I'll show you everything (_Je vais tout te montrer_)  
With arms wide open (_Avec les bras grands ouverts

Hermione ne les avait pas dérangés et était retournée se coucher. C'était leur moment à eux !

Quelques instants après, Severus était revenu se coucher auprès d'elle. Faisant semblant de dormir, elle se laissa faire lorsque l'homme la tira vers lui et qu'il lui déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

Vers les cinq heure du matin, elle s'était réveillée de nouveau et s'en était retournée à son propre dortoir.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione se fit réveiller par Parvati et Lavande qui s'habillait bruyamment, jacassant.

-Mmh, les filles, pouvez-vous faire moins de bruit ?

-Désolé, sourit Parvati. Mais Herm, tu sais qu'on est vendredi ?

-Et alors, marmonna la brunette en se redressant dans son lit.

-Et alors ? s'exclama Lavande. On a un cours de Potions en première classe !

-Ah ?

Hermione, qui voyait très bien où ses compagnes de dortoir voulaient en venir, fit semblant de les ignorer.

-Oublie ça… s'impatienta Parvati. Tu viens Lavande, allons déjeuner !

Puis, sans dire un mot, les deux jeunes filles sortirent. Sans qu'elle n'ait pu s'en empêcher, Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire. Ensuite, elle se leva et alla prendre une douche froide afin de bien se réveiller. Rapidement, elle sécha ses cheveux d'un simple sort, ceux-ci retombant lourdement sur ses épaules, et revêtit son uniforme de Poudlard. Elle installa soigneusement son insigne de préfète en chef et sortit enfin de son dortoir, ses livres en mains.

En bas, Harry, en compagnie de Ginny, l'attendait.

-Salut ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry. Comment ça va ?

-Bien ! Où est Ron ?

-Il est parti tôt, pour rejoindre Luna, expliqua Ginny avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ensemble, les trois amis descendirent dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Arrivée, Hermione sourit en voyant que Drusilla McNally, qui malgré tout était toujours assise aux côtés de Severus, semblait s'acharner à contempler son petit déjeuner. Severus, de son côté, ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, son regard rivé sur la table des Serpentard.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione suivit son regard. Là, elle y vit Pansy parkinson, Ethan dans les bras.

-Par tous les mages noirs ! jura Ginny qui visiblement, avait remarqué l'endroit où son filleul se trouvait. Rogue est complètement fou de leur laisser votre fils !

Hermione regarda quelques instants la jeune Serpentard, la jaugeant du regard. Elle tenait Ethan de façon correcte et le petit semblait plutôt confortable.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on doive s'en inquiéter, répondit la jeune maman. Ils ne lui feront rien. Venez !

Puis, d'un signe de la main, elle conduisit ses amis jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, près de Ron. Étant de dos à la table des Serpentards, elle remarqua néanmoins les regards scrutateurs de Harry et de Ron qui continuaient de fixer les Vert et Argent de façon menaçante.

-Arrêtez ça, vous voulez ! les gronda Hermione après un moment.

-Hermione, commença Harry. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux leur laissez Ethan alors qu'ils sont… qu'ils sont…

-Des Serpentard ? suggéra-t-elle.

-Eh bien, Oui !

-Harry, comment crois-tu que Sev… je veux dire, le professeur Rogue se sent lorsque c'est _toi_ qui à _son_ fils dans les bras ?

-Mais c'est totalement différent ! s'exclama Ron. Harry n'est pas un mangemort en devenir…

-Tous les Serpentard ne le sont pas non plus, répliqua une voix froide derrière Hermione.

Harry et Ron sursauta, n'ayant même pas remarqué l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Hermione se contenta de se retourner et regarda sévèrement Pansy. Un silence parcourait la totalité de la table des Gryffondor, tous dévisageant l'échange Parkinson/Granger.

-L'est plutôt mignon, ton petit monstre, lui dit simplement la jeune fille.

Mais cette fois, l'expression « petit monstre » semblait plutôt gentille. Pourtant, Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de dévisager la jeune sorcière.

-Hum… Le professeur Rogue m'a dit de venir te le confier après le petit-déjeuner.

Sans même attendre de réponse, elle se pencha et vint déposer l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Hermione le prit doucement et le serra contre elle. Puis, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle fusilla Severus du regard.

Celui-ci se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de 6e année attendaient devant les portes de leur cours de Potions, dans les donjons. Ethan, qui n'avait pas quitté les bras de sa mère depuis qu'il y avait atterrit, commença à pleurer, probablement à cause du froid.

Hermione tenta d'enlever sa robe et enroba l'enfant dedans. Celui-ci se calma un peu et Hermione le berça doucement, caressant son petit dos courbé. Peu à peu, il s'endormit, sa tête sur la poitrine de sa mère, une petite main accrochant le col de sa chemise.

Hermione sentait tous les regards sur elle et Ethan et plus loin, en retrait, les Serpentard discutaient entre eux. Aux côtés d'Hermione, Ron et Harry les dévisageaient sévèrement, mais sinon, les autres Gryffondor parlaient de tout et de rien, Parvati et Lavande ne cessant de s'extasier devant la petite moue d'Ethan.

-Entrez ! s'exclama soudain une voix froide.

Hermione se retourna et vit son professeur de potions dans l'embrasure de la porte. Lentement, elle avança et entra dans la classe, passant ainsi devant le père de son enfant. Lorsque tous les élèves furent à leur place respective, Severus referma la porte et se dirigea à grandes enjambées au devant de la salle de cours.

-Aujourd'hui, commença le professeur Rogue comme si tout était normal, nous allons commencer la conception de Polynectar.

Hermione, qui tentait de replacer son fils dans une meilleure position, leva le regard vers Rogue. Le Polynectar ? Mais ça prendrait tout un mois à faire.

-Vous me paraissez bien informée, Miss Granger, répliqua sarcastiquement Rogue lorsqu'elle lui en fit part. J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor pour cette interruption.

Sous son regard, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir et elle se maudit intérieurement. Harry et Ron lui lancèrent un regard inquiet. Ils ne devaient absolument pas laisser savoir à Rogue qu'elle connaissait déjà la potion.

-Donc, comme je le disais avant que Miss Granger ne m'interrompe, cette potion est longue et complexe à préparer, c'est pourquoi vous la confectionnerez en groupe deux ou de trois, et vous pourrez laisser vos chaudron bouillir ici-même, dans cette classe.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles les étudiants se formaient en groupe de deux ou trois. Sans grande surprise, le fameux trio forma une équipe. Dean, Seamus et Neville formèrent la seconde, Parvati et Lavande, la troisième. Du côté des Serpentard, Draco, Theodore et Blaise formèrent l'équipe numéro quatre, Vincent et Grégory restèrent seuls pour former la cinquième et les trois dernières filles, Millicient, Pansy et Daphnee Greengrass formèrent la dernière équipe.

Dans un brouhaha sonore, certains élèves allèrent chercher le matériel nécessaire dans l'armoire à l'avant de la classe, alors que d'autres lisaient les notes dans leurs livres. Hermione, qui avait installé son petit ange près de son manuel de potion, dans son siège pour bébé, préféra l'amener près de son père avant de sortir son chaudron et de le mettre sur le feu.

Doucement, elle prit l'enfant, toujours confortablement enveloppé de sa robe de sorcière et alla rejoindre Severus.

Celui-ci, concentré à surveiller ses élèves, ne la vit pas arriver, mais quand Hermione se racla la gorge, elle eut l'attention de Severus… et du reste de la classe.

-Oui? demanda Sèchement l'homme.

-Euh, p… professeur, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous gardez Ethan avec vous…

Le regard de Severus se radoucit et il fit un léger sourire à la jeune fille.

-Très bien, donne-le moi !

Doucement, il se pencha et cala le bambin dans le creux de ses bras. Celui-ci ne se réveilla pas.

Près d'une heure s'écoula sans que rien de vienne troubler le cours. Ethan dormait confortablement sur le bureau de son père, pendant que celui-ci défilait parmi ses élèves, aidant, critiquant, observant.

Hermione, Harry et Ron regardaient souvent autour, afin de ne pas dépasser le rythme de leurs camarades de classe, ce que Severus nota assez rapidement.

Il s'arrêta devant leur chaudron et les inspecta de toute sa hauteur.

-Quelque chose à cacher, peut-être ?

Hermione, surprise, laissa échapper un hoquet de terreur. Ron se contenta de froncer les sourcils alors que Harry afficha sans tarder une expression colérique. Severus attarda son regard sur lui.

-Bloque ton esprit Potter, siffla Rogue.

-Cessez de vouloir lire dedans, professeur ! répliqua le survivant.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, leurs regards froids comme de la glace. Rogue allait répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'un cri d'enfant retentit.

Tous les élèves de la classe cessèrent leur travail et observèrent le petit Ethan éclater en sanglots. Malgré sa potion, Hermione fut la première à réagir, fonça vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

Aussitôt, l'enfant reconnut sa mère et, cessant de pleurer, il tenta plutôt de se nourrir.

-Hey, petit affamé ! s'exclama Hermione, alors que quelques élèves riaient légèrement.

-C'est bon, Hermione, dit alors le professeur Rogue s'adressant non pas à l'élève, mais plutôt à la mère de son fils. Je vais m'en occuper.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un biberon de lait maternel chaud. Il s'avança vers sa famille et reprit son fils.

-Retournez à votre potion.

Le tutoiement suivit du vouvoiement fit étrange à Hermione, mais elle acquiesça néanmoins et retourna à sa place.

À peine avait-elle rejoint son siège qu'Ethan repartait dans une crise de pleures et de cris. Peu importe ce que Severus lui disait ou faisait, il ne voulait rien savoir du biberon ! Pauvre bébé, il avait passer à deux doigts de se faire nourrir par sa maman, et là, on voulait lui refiler un truc en plastique et du lait réchauffé ? Pas question !

-Ethan !

Severus posa le biberon sur le bureau et tenta de calmer son fils en le berçant légèrement, sa petite tête reposant sur l'épaule de l'homme. L'enfant calma ses cris, mais de grosses larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

-Continuez votre potion, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? siffla Rogue aux élèves qui le dévisageaient.

L'enfant s'était enfin calmé dans les bras puissants de son père, mais ses pleures redoublèrent quand Severus amena le biberon à sa petite bouche rose. Encore une fois, le même scénario recommença et il tenta de le calmer, sous les regards plus que surpris des élèves, qui semblait trouver plutôt étrange la patience sans limite de leur professeur.

Mais même si les pleures excessives de l'enfant commençaient à l'énerver, Severus savait que jamais il ne pourrait faire du mal à son fils. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas donner raison à l'entêtement d'Ethan à quémander le sein de sa mère, puisqu'il avait la crainte que par la suite, il n'arrive plus à le nourrir au biberon. Il ne devait pas céder au caprice de son enfant…

Et pourtant ! Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Severus abandonna.

-Hermione ! appela-t-il.

La jeune Gryffondor avança doucement, une expression de résignation sur le visage. Elle avait rapidement compris ce que Severus avait tenté de faire et franchement, elle admirait sa patience, mais effectivement, il ne leur restait aucune autre solution.

-Ce gamin a une vraie tête de mule ! soupira-t-il.

-Eh bien, il a de qui retenir, sourit la jeune fille, sous les regards surpris des autres élèves.

C'est qu'elle se permettait de faire de l'humour sur Rogue ! Certains Serpentard affichèrent une expression d'incrédulité et la plupart des Gryffondor affichaient des sourires moqueurs.

Avant même que Severus n'ait pu répliqué quoique ce soit, Hermione souleva Ethan dans ses bras et sortit de la salle afin d'aller l'allaiter en toute discrétion.

-5 point de moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger ! entendit-elle alors qu'elle refermait la lourde porte de bois.

oOoOo

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. L'été commençait à se pointer, l'air devenait plus chaud, les branches des arbres s'alourdissaient de bourgeons, l'herbe retrouvait une vive couleur verte. Mais le mois de juin n'arrivait pas seul, il était accompagné de nombreux examens, au plus grand damne des élèves de Poudlard.

Ethan avait désormais 3 mois. Il avait bien grandi depuis sa naissance, changeant considérablement à chaque semaine. Ses cheveux se faisaient toujours rares, mais ils étaient d'un noir brillant et ses yeux avaient enfin trouvé leur véritable couleur, soit un noir sombre et mystérieux. Son teint était toujours très pâle, lui donnant ainsi l'allure d'un petit ange et il offrait toujours ses plus beaux sourires à quiconque venaient lui gazouiller quelques mots. Mais son petit nez rebondi et ses petites joues roses, qu'il avait hérités de sa mère, lui donnaient un air espiègle.

Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas abandonné son rôle de préfète, s'épuisait de plus en plus chaque jour, mais elle s'encourageait avec la fin de l'année scolaire qui approchait. Heureusement pour la jeune maman, ses notes étaient toujours aussi élevées, sauf peut-être en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, où sa professeur, Drusilla McNally semblait l'avoir prit comme souffre-douleur. Mais Hermione ne s'en formalisait pas, elle savait que la femme n'agissait que par jalousie.

Pour dire vrai, son esprit était plutôt tourné vers les vacances d'été, ne sachant toujours pas où elle allait bien pouvoir les passer et se demandant qui, de elle ou de Severus, garderait Ethan. Ils n'avaient jamais été, aucun des deux, séparés de leur enfant pendant plus de quelques heures…

Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient tous trois dans la salle commune, finalisant un devoir pour leur cours de botanique. Ethan était avec eux, dans les bras de Ron, qui le gâtait plus que nécessaire.

-Je n'aime pas ça… marmonna alors Harry.

Hermione releva les yeux et fixa son meilleur ami. Celui-ci caressait sa cicatrice du bout des doigts.

-Elle te fait mal ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le rouquin.

-Non… justement, répondit Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Harry répondit à sa question silencieuse.

-Nous sommes à la fin de l'année scolaire… il nous arrive _toujours_ quelque chose à la fin de l'année scolaire…

-Eh bien moi, s'exclama Ron, ça ne me dérange pas qu'il ne se produise rien cette année ! Un peu de repos ne nous ferait pas de tort !

Puis, il fit une grimace à Ethan, qui laissa échapper un cri de joie.

-Ron, intervint Hermione. Je crois que ce qu'Harry essaie de dire, c'est que V-Voldemort est _trop_ absent pour notre propre bien…

-Ouais… confirma le Survivant. On dirait le calme avant la tempête…

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard inquiet.

oOoOo

La journée avait tout simplement et complètement mal commencée. En premier lieu, elle s'était réveillée avec un mal de tête qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elle avait posé les pieds sur le sol, en descendant de son lit. Ensuite, elle n'avait reçu qu'« efforts exceptionnels » dans son contrôle d'Histoire de la Magie. Au dîner, Ethan avait renversé le verre de jus de citrouille d'Harry sur elle et elle était arrivée en retard à son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, faisant ainsi perdre plus de 10 points à sa maison.

Et maintenant, elle se trouvait au devant de la classe, face à une Drusilla McNally passablement terrifiante, qui avait décidé que pour ce cours-ci, Hermione serait son cobaye pour ses différent sort de combats et de défenses.

-Tu es prête, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Hermione acquiesça et agrippa fermement sa baguette, ne se laissant pas berner par le ton de la femme devant elle.

Puis, les sorts fusèrent ! Hermione, puissante de connaissances et ayant quelques réflexe splus développés que la moyenne des élèves dû à ses nombreuses aventures avec Harry Potter, bloqua la plupart des sorts de son professeur, même si elle n'en reconnaissait que la moitié.

Mais sa facilité à la parer sembla agacer le professeur McNally, qui augmenta la force et la vitesse de ses sortilèges. Bientôt, Hermione ne fut plus capable de tenir tête à son professeur et reçue un sort de plein fouet.

oOo

-Hermione, soupira Harry. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à l'infirmerie.

-Non ! se renfrogna Hermione. C'et exactement ce qu'elle voudrait et j'aurais l'air faible ! Je vais lui montrer…

-Tu sais, tu n'as rien à prouver, ajouta Ron.

Mais Hermione ne l'écouta pas plus lui qu'Harry. Les trois amis descendaient en direction de la Grande Salle et ils se trouvaient présentement dans un couloir vide. Hermione boitait légèrement et elle avait plusieurs contusions au visage, tel qu'un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre inférieure fendue.

-Elle a voulu se venger, c'est tout, dit-elle.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

-Se venger ? Mais de quoi ?

-Je… je crois qu'elle est intéressée par Severus, expliqua alors Hermione, d'une voix qui trahissait sa gène.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

-Mais enfin, il n'y a rien entre toi et Rogue, n'est-ce pas… je veux dire… c'est fini… tout ce qu'il y a pu y avoir, c'est terminé…

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et fixa son ami.

-Ron. Il y a Ethan… Je veux dire, il sera toujours _entre_ Severus et moi.

-Je sais bien, répliqua le rouquin. Mais ça ne vous empêchera pas de faire votre vie chacun de votre côté, non !

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle qui croyait que ses amis comprenaient.

-Hum… Je ne sais trop… enfin, vous comprenez, il est le père de mon fils…

-Mais, la coupa Harry, ce que Ron veut dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'_amour_ entre vous…

-Ah… hum… écoutez les garçons…

Mais elle se tut lorsque Ron et Harry la fixèrent avec des yeux exorbités.

-Nom d'un mage noir ! s'exclama Ron. Tu es amoureuse de _lui_ !

Était-ce de l'étonnement, de l'incrédulité ou du dégoût ? Hermione n'aurait su le dire.

-Je ne l'ai pas choisi ! s'écria-t-elle, des larmes envahissant ses yeux. C'est arrivé comme ça, sans que je puisse contrôler quoique ce soit ! Je me suis attachés à lui, oui c'est vrai…

-Mais Hermione, tenta Harry. Il est cruel et n'a aucun coeur.

-C'est faux ! Il adore Ethan et…

-Ethan est son enfant, c'est normal qu'il l'adore, jamais Rogue n'aurait eu d'enfant si ça n'avait pas été de cette foutue poudre d'attirance, mais que Rogue soit capable de sentiments _amoureux_, j'arrive pas à y croire, désolé !

-Je le sais bien ! éclata la jeune fille sous les regards effrayés de ses deux amis. Je… je ne suis pas idiote, je sais bien qu'_il_ se _fout_ complètement de _moi_ ! Tout ce qui compte à ses yeux, c'est Ethan, mais… C'est moi sa mère et… eh bien je compte bien en profiter, peu importe ce que vous en penserez !

Puis, sans laissez la possibilité au duo d'amis de répondre, elle s'enfuit en courant, malgré ses blessures à sa jambe.

-Elle est ensorcelée ? demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

-Ou tout simplement amoureuse… répondit doucement Harry, affichant une expression résignée.

oOo

Hermione s'était calmée, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait révélé, et ce, de la pire des façons, qu'elle était amoureuse de Severus Rogue à ses deux meilleurs amis. Comment prenaient-ils cette déclaration ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Effectivement, après s'être enfuie en courant –comportement oh que trop Gryffondorien, pensa-t-elle ironiquement- elle n'était pas réapparue dans la Grande Salle pour le souper et elle s'était plutôt promenée seule, dans le parc de Poudlard.

Respirant l'air de la nuit naissante, les yeux fermés et confortablement assise au pied d'un arbre près du lac, Hermione n'entendit pas les pas se rapprocher d'elle.

-Salut ! déclara soudain une voix joviale. Ça va ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda la personne devant elle…

-Oh ! Salut Luna… sourit doucement Hermione.

-Tu sais, Ron et Harry te cherchaient partout…

-Ah oui ? Eh bien, je vais rentrer alors.

Hermione avait dit cela avec la ferme intention de ne _pas_ retrouver Ron et Harry, mais plutôt avec l'intention d'aller voir son fils, mais elle nele dit pas à Luna. De toute façon, celle-ci semblait s'intéresser à autre chose. Elle sourit à la brunette et haussa les épaules.

-Okay ! Bon et bien bonne soirée !

Puis, la jeune Serdaigle s'approcha du lac et tapota la surface de l'eau. Quelques instants plus tard, la calmar géant apparaissait.

Hermione, incrédule, se demanda un instant si Ron était au courant que sa petite amie entretenait une relation d'amitié avec le calmar… si oui, elle n'avait réellement aucun compte à lui rendre sur sa relation avec Rogue. Étouffant un petit rire, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le château. Luna avait vraiment le don de lui faire oublier tous ses soucis.

oOo

« _Le polynectar est une potion. Il -ou elle- est difficile à faire. C'est très long et très difficile. Il –ou elle- permet de faire des choses. Comme par exemple, on peut changer de corps. Cette potion doit être réchauffée… _»

_T, pour Troll !_

Rogue, découragé, lança la copie du devoir de Crabbe à l'autre bout de son bureau sans même lire la suite du parchemin.

« _Le polynectar est une concoction très complexe qui permet à tous sorciers de prendre l'apparence d'un autre sorcier en introduisant dans la potion un cheveux de la personne à laquelle on veut se substituer. Uniquement pour les humains, cette potion ne fonctionne pas avec les animaux ou autres espèces magiques. Elle prend un mois entier à préparer et… _»

_O, pour Optimal._

-Et bla bla bla, c'est bon Hermione, tu as encore tout bon ! soupira Severus, attribuant la note sans même poursuivre sa lecture et en passant à un autre parchemins

Severus continua sa correction encore quelques minutes, attribuant ses notes en ne se fiant qu'aux trois premières lignes des textes et au prénom de l'étudiant. Ethan était couché depuis un moment déjà et lui-même n'était vêtu que d'un bas de pyjama et de sa robe de chambre noire. Soudain, la porte d'entrée de ses appartements s'ouvrit.

-Hum… Bonsoir professeur…

Une silhouette entra doucement, mais étant dans l'ombre, Severus ne vit pas son visage.

-Bonsoir Hermione, répondit-il néanmoins, ayant reconnu sa voix.

Hermione adorait quand il prononçait son prénom. Elle sourit doucement et s'avança…

-Par Merlin ! rugit-il en se levant d'un bond.

-Quoi ? paniqua Hermione en reculant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Rapidement, Severus contourna son bureau et vint se placer devant la jeune fille, soulevant son menton avec deux de ses doigts, inspectant son visage.

-Oh… Ce n'est rien…

-Rien ! s'exclama l'homme. Hermione, on dirait qu'on t'a battue ! Qui t'a fait ça !

-Personne…

-Dis-le-moi !

L'éclat de fureur dans les yeux noirs de l'homme fit peur à Hermione. Était-il en colère contre elle ?

-C'est… c'était juste dans un cours… un genre de duel… répondit-elle enfin d'une petite voix.

Severus sembla la juger du regard un instant, mais il finit par se calmer. Soupirant, il prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

-Viens avec moi.

Doucement, il l'entraîna dans sa salle de bain.

-Assieds toi là, dit-il en lui désignant le comptoir du lavabo. Je reviens.

Hermione s'exécuta alors que Severus partait fouiller dans son armoire. Il en revint quelques instant plus tard avec plusieurs fioles, crèmes et pommades.

-Par où je commence ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Severus… répliqua Hermione, gênée. J'aurais dû aller à l'infirmerie…

-Oui, tu aurais dû ! gronda le professeur.

Il déposa néanmoins son matériel de soins à côté des cuisses d'Hermione et se plaça devant elle, presque entre ses deux jambes. Doucement, il posa ses deux mains de chaque côtés du visage de la jeune fille et le tourna pour qu'il soit dans la lumière des bougies.

-Je vais commencer par ton œil, dit-il. Ça peut être douloureux.

-C'est okay, marmonna Hermione, mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans cette position.

Severus ne remarqua pas l'expression de mal aise d'Hermione et se concentra à sa tâche. Il dévissa le pot d'onguent et enduisit ses doigts de la pommade de couleur bleue. D'une main, qu'il posa sur la mâchoire d'Hermione, il tourna son visage sur le côté, et de son autre main, il enduisit le contour de son oeil de pommade.

-Ah! C'est froid, sursauta Hermione.

Severus se contenta de lui sourire mais resta concentré. Hermione ferma les yeux, tous ses sens se réveillant sous la caresse des doigts de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Soudain, la main qui était sur sa mâchoire bougea et quelques doigts vinrent caresser ses lèvres. Hermione ouvrit ses yeux… mais elle n'eut pas le temps de rien faire que les lèvres fines de Severus emprisonnaient les siennes.

Alors qu'ils partaient tous deux dans un baiser enflammé et qu'Hermione détacha la robe de chambre de l'homme et qu'elle y introduisit ses mains afin de caresser son torse, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de douleur.

-Oh ! Pardon, s'excusa Severus en se reculant rapidement.

Déçue de perdre la chaleur de son professeur, Hermione amena néanmoins une main à ses lèvres, là où la blessure s'était réouverte.

Un goût de fer envahit sa bouche et elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle saignait. Severus arrangea rapidement ce petit problème et même son œil semblait déjà guéri.

-Merci, lui dit-elle en souriant.

-C'est normal voyons… autre chose ? demanda Severus.

-Hum… ma jambe… ma cheville en fait… elle a craqué quand je suis tombée à la renverse et depuis ce temps, je boite.

-Okay.

Toujours assisse sur le comptoir de la salle de bain, les pieds dans le vide, Hermione regarda son professeur s'accroupir devant elle.

-La gauche ou la droite ?

-La droite.

Faisant attention de ne pas la blesser davantage, Severus retira la chaussure d'Hermione, ainsi que sa chaussette. Il passa un certain temps à inspecter sa cheville et il la soigna. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione ne ressentit plus aucune douleur.

Alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour remercier son professeur, elle sentit les lèvres chaudes de Severus se posées sur l'intérieur de sa cheville…

La langue de Severus sortait en dardant un point sensible et chatouilleux, ses lèvres pressées contre sa peau. Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, sentant la sensation de picotements entre ses jambes commencer. Elle s'accrocha au comptoir avec ses mains quand Severus monta de quelques centimètres.

Et quand il prit une ascension plus prononcée, elle se força à rouvrir les yeux et le regarda se mettre debout pour venir prendre son visage dans ses mains et l'embrasser comme si une vie entière avait passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait capturé ces lèvres désirables.

Hermione ne prit pas plus de temps qu'une nanoseconde pour refermer les yeux. Elle gémit dans sa bouche quand il passa sa langue humide sur sa lèvre inférieure et entrouvrit la bouche pour lui donner un accès total. Les mains d'Hermione se posèrent instinctivement sur ses hanches et le rapprocha d'elle, le retenant emprisonné entre ses cuisses.

Severus gémit quand sa virilité de plus en plus dure toucha Hermione, il vacilla et ses mains se retrouvèrent dans le dos d'Hermione, s'accrochant à elle et la collant un peu plus contre son torse. Ses seins, en se pressant contre lui, lui envoyaient des frissons dans tout son corps.

Hermione n'en pouvait simplement plus ! Elle remonta ses mains le long de son corps, prenant le temps d'effleurer la peau pâle et chaude de son seul amant. Elle était à bout de souffle, elle devait rompre le contact, mais elle ne le voulait pas ! Et si, par après, il ne voulait plus continuer ou que sa conscience lui faisait reprendre raison? Hermione devait trouver une solution... et vite!

Mais Severus se chargea de la trouver. Il descendit la courbe de sa mâchoire pour venir nicher sa bouche près de son oreille et ainsi venir délicatement mordre son lobe. Puis, elle alla finir son chemin dans son cou où Severus exerça une exquise succion.

Hermione avait une respiration saccadée et encore plus depuis que Severus avait entreprit un léger mouvement du bassin.

-Severus, gémit-elle et il grogna dans son cou. Je te veux...

Severus se recula et la regarda rouvrir lentement ses yeux pour lui laisser admirer la couleur chocolat d'un brun plus foncé qu'en temps normal. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la transporta dans la chambre à coucher avec impatience et dès qu'il percuta le bord du lit, ils s'effondrèrent littéralement dedans. Hermione ria aux éclats, coincée en dessous.

Ce son était une pure mélodie de bonheur pour Severus et ses lèvres formèrent un pâle sourire avant de venir embrasser sa partenaire dont le rire se calma rapidement pour être remplacé par de doux gémissements. Il passa ses mains sous sa jupe d'écolière pour venir la caresser doucement et il en profita pour retirer sa culotte. Hermione se chargea de la robe de chambre noire qu'il portait et la fit descendre pour dénuder ses épaules.

-Argg, Severus, gémit Hermione, suppliante, le griffant légèrement sur les épaules.

Severus gémit en se redressant, il attrapa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et de deux sorts rapidement lancés, ils étaient désormais tous deux nus, offert l'un à l'autre.

-Viens, implora Hermione.

-Attends !

Il pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette et murmura quelques mots. Au même moment, Hermione ressentit une douce chaleur au niveau de son ventre.

-Sort de contraception… Répondit Severus à la question silencieuse d'Hermione. Cette fois, j'ai toute ma tête ! Ethan devra attendre pour avoir un petit frère…

Elle sourit et avec ses mains enfouies dans ses sombres cheveux semi long, elle le rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle frissonna en sentant la virilité de Severus à son entrée et encore plus lorsqu'il entreprit d'entrer en elle. Doucement, Severus lui releva le bassin afin d'éviter de lui faire du mal. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la blesser même si l'accouchement datait de trois mois déjà.

Un son rauque lui échappa quand il ressortit pour revenir en elle. Elle était si désirable, s'accrochant à lui et bougeant à son rythme comme dans une danse sensuelle bien synchronisée.

Ce moment entre eux où seul l'autre comptait, dura une éternité avant qu'il n'atteigne ensemble le septième ciel. Severus s'effondra sur elle, respirant fortement dans son cou, la sueur perlant sur son front collant des mèches de cheveux noirs sur son visage.

Toujours en elle, il se redressa légèrement et vint déposer quelques baisers papillons sur le beau visage d'Hermione, qui elle, avait toujours les yeux fermés, un doux sourire d'extase ornant ses lèvres.

-Tes contusions sont presque toutes parties, chuchota alors Severus, son regard fixer sur la beauté de la Griffondor.

-Ah ! souffla Hermione, puis elle força Severus à se retirer. Je ne veux pas y penser…

-Hermione, tenta tout de même Severus en roulant sur le côté. Qui t'a fait ça ?

-Personne ! répondit-elle en tirant sur les couverture et en se recouvrant des draps. C'était juste durant un cours…

-Lequel ?

Hermione regarda suspicieusement Severus.

-Pourquoi tu veux tant savoir ?

L'homme détourna les yeux quelques secondes et lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur elle, elle se sentit fondre. Doucement, presque amoureusement, il caressa son visage.

-Durant quel cours, Hermione ? redemanda-t-il calmement.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer, Hermione avoua tout.

-En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur McNally m'avait choisie comme cobaye pour nous apprendre à se défendre contre quelques maléfices…

-NON ! Rugit alors Severus et Hermione sursauta.

Severus se redressa et enfila sa robe de chambre avec férocité, ses gestes trahissant sa colère.

-Elle n'a pas osée !

-Sev… ? tenta Hermione d'une petite voix.

L'homme se retourna, la regarda sévèrement et pointa un doigt autoritaire sur elle.

-Toi… Tu restes ici !

Puis, sans dire un autre mot, il sortit de ses appartements, sa baguette en main.

-Okay… répondit faiblement Hermione, sa voix s'évanouissant dans l'obscurité de la chambre

* * *

À suivre… 

**Chansons :**  
_Être avec toi, voilà la réponse_ de Jason (Star Académie Québec 2004)  
_With arms wide open_ de Creed


	12. Chapter 11 et Mot de l'auteur

**Disclaimer :** Tout ceci appartient à l'origine à la merveilleuse auteur qu'est J. K. Rowling!

**Mot de l'auteur:** - SVP LISEZ! Ceci n'est pas à proprement dit, un _nouveau_ chapitre... fanfiction net affiche **Last Updated: 11-22-05** et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas écris sur cette fic depuis ce temps-là. Ça fais quoi... 6 ans! Le chapitre que vous aller lire n'est qu'un début de chapitre, que je n'ai jamais pu finir. Il traîne depuis des années dans mon ordinateur...

Il y a quelque mois, j'ai reçu un e-mail d'une lectrice qui se disait intéressée à poursuivre cette fic à ma place. Il y a quelques années j'aurais refusée, mais plus aujourd'hui. Ça me brise le coeur, mais je crois que je n'écriverai jamais la fin de cette histoire moi-même, alors pourquoi refuser ce plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre.

J'ai envoyé mon début de chapitre 11 à Cendra, qui s'y est basée pour commencer sa fic. Du coup, il me semble inévitable de vous le poster! À la fin du chapitre il y aura le **lien** vers son profile, où vous pourrez trouver la suite de** L'ange qui naîtra de nous deux**. Le lien direct sera aussi visible dans mon profile d'ici quelques jours. Elle le fait avec mon consentement, mais je ne participerai pas vraiment. Ce seront ses idées et non les miennes. Elle va peut-être vous amenez à un endroit que je ne prévoyais pas nécessairement.

Donc pour moi, ceci est un _au revoir_. Merci d'avoir lu cette fic et pour toutes vos reviews. Je vous adore! O.M.G J'ai le goût de pleurer. :(

* * *

**.: L'ange qui naîtra de nous deux :.**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Assise dans l'énorme lit de son professeur, Hermione regarda autour d'elle, incertaine. Que venait-t-il de se passer, exactement? Elle n'en était pas sure... Elle était venu retrouvé Severus dans ses appartements, d'abord pour voir Ethan, mais l'homme, préoccupé par ses blessures, l'avait détournée de son objectif... puis de là, tout avait déboulé de façon imprévue.

D'abord, cela avait commencé avec quelques baisers ici et là, mais bien vite, la passion avait prit le dessus. Hermione resserra ses doigts sur les draps qu'elle tenait fermement afin de recouvrir sa nudité, puis mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, encore sous l'emprise des effets secondaires de son orgasme.

Ils avaient eu une relation sexuelle... Non; ils avaient fait l'amour. Oh, par Merlin, c'était encore _pire_! Ne s'étaient-ils pas dit – non, promis - qu'ils arrêteraient tout ce qu'il y avait pu avoir entre eux à la naissance de leur fils? N'était-ce pas l'accord qu'ils avaient passé? Hermione passa une main sur son ventre plat, là où la chaleur du sort de contraception avait eu son effet et les mots de son amant lui revinrent en tête; « Cette fois, j'ai toute ma tête! Ethan devra attendre pour avoir un petit frère... » Qu'avait-il voulu dire? Et si... Oh!

Hermione soupira. Elle était encore couverte de sueur et l'odeur douceâtre de sexe envahissait la pièce. Par-dessus tout, elle avait peine à croire que Severus l'avait abandonnée là, seule, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger... et qu'il était partit en furie, et à peine vêtu d'une robe de chambre.

Refoulant un petit grognement réprobateur en imaginant Severus argumenter avec le professeur McNally ainsi vêtu, Hermione sortit du lit et prit la décision d'aller prendre une douche. Frissonnant à l'air des cachots, elle courut de la chambre à la salle de bain et s'engouffra dans la douche, tournant l'eau chaude au maximum. La vapeur s'installa rapidement sur les parois de la salle de bain et partout dans les miroirs.

Hermione soupira d'aise et relaxa. Voulant se savonner quelque peu, elle emprunta le savon de Severus. Aussitôt, l'odeur de l'homme envahit l'endroit et Hermione sourit. Elle allait avoir son odeur sur elle pour les prochaines heures et s'en régalait. Pourtant, elle eut un doute quant à l'utilisation de son shampooing, et opta au final pour celui de son fils. Une douce odeur de produit de bébé l'enveloppa et Hermione réalisa à quel point elle adorait ces deux odeurs combinées – celles de sa famille.

Reposé, propre et heureuse, Hermione sortit et se sécha rapidement avec la serviette de bain déjà présente – probablement celle de Severus. Elle se l'enroula sous les aisselles et regagna la chambre. Leurs vêtements, que son amant avait envoyé volé à travers la pièce d'un coup de baguette magique, reposaient maintenant sur le sol froid. Hermione agrippa sa chemise, mais déjà, l'humidité des donjons lui avait donné une froideur peu confortable. Hermione rassembla tout les morceaux et en fit une pile dans le coin de la chambre. Les elfes de maison ne tarderaient pas à s'en occuper, et ce, sans poser de questions.

Elle se rendit dans la commode du maître des potions et en sortit une chemise noire à manches longues. Elle l'enfila et réalisa rapidement que la longueur, atteignant ses mi-cuisses, n'était pas très décente, mais suffisamment pour dormir et se promener dans les appartements privés de Severus. Elle épongea rapidement ses cheveux avec la serviette, mais abandonna au bout d'un moment et les laissa dégouliner sur ses épaules.

Elle alla reposer la serviette en place et se rendit voir son fils. Le bambin était encore parfaitement endormi, sur le dos, ses petits poings de chaque côté de son visage d'ange. Hermione sourit et posa délicatement sa paume sur le ventre de l'enfant, vérifiant s'il respirait. C'était une pensée absurde, mais ô combien maternelle.

Satisfaite, elle ressortit de la chambre… et s'arrêta, regardant autour. Elle n'avait pas sommeil, elle voulait attendre le retour de Severus. En plus, il lui avait bien spécifié de rester ici, mais elle ignorait que faire en attendant... et combien de temps devait-elle attendre?

Finalement, elle opta pour une tasse de thé.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la petite cuisine personnelle du professeur Rogue et se surprit elle-même à s'y trouver à l'aise. Elle fit rapidement bouillir de l'eau et infusa son thé au arôme de citron et gingembre. Elle se redirigeait vers le salon lorsqu'elle entendit la porte secrète s'ouvrir.

« Ah, Sev... » _-erus, te voilà_, voulu-t-elle dire, mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle reconnu la silhouette devant elle. Ce n'était pas Severus.

« Granger? » croassa la voix, trop étonné prendre le temps d'utiliser son ton habituellement supérieur.

« Malefoy? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? » demandèrent-ils au même moment. « J'ai demandé d'abord, » s'empressa d'ajouter Drago, et Hermione roula des yeux. Quel arrogant. Elle ne lui devait rien, et encore moins une explication, mais Hermione décida de répondre néanmoins. Bien sur, elle exigerait elle aussi la justification du Serpentard par la suite.

« J'étais venu voir Ethan. »

Malefoy haussa un sourcil et la dévisagea, laissant son regard vagabonder d'une façon peu respectueuse sur tout son corps, en particulier sur ses longues jambes dénudées.

« Et bien sur, tu en as profité pour prendre une douche et enfiler les vêtements de ton professeur... évidemment. Rien de plus normal. »

Hermione rougit et s'en voulut immédiatement. Tentant de reprendre contenance, elle releva le menton et pinça les lèvres.

« Ethan à souiller mes vêtements, voilà tout, » expliqua-t-elle en resserrant ses mains sur sa tasse de thé. C'était un mensonge, bien sur, mais c'était nécessaire. « Et toi, Malefoy, que viens-tu faire ici? » La tactique étant de changer de sujet.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils et eu une moue faussement étonné. « Comme si je te devais quelconque explication, Granger. »

Hermione grogna intérieurement.

« Le professeur Rogue n'est pas là, » l'informa-t-elle, espérant qu'il s'en irait rapidement. « Je ne sais pas où il est et quand il reviendra. » Ce qui était parfaitement vrai.

« Oh, » sourit nonchalamment Drago. « C'est pas grave, je vais l'attendre ici. » Et suite à ces paroles, il entra davantage dans le salon et s'affaissant dans le premier divan du bord, les mains derrière la tête, les pieds sur la table basse devant lui. D'un coup de baguette magique, il alluma le feu dans l'âtre du foyer. La chaleur se répandit rapidement dans la pièce.

Hermione n'osa pas bouger, ignorant ce qu'il était convenable de faire en cette circonstance.

Le blond soupira d'aise, se sentant visiblement chez lui, puis, releva enfin le regard vers la jeune Griffondor, toujours debout devant lui.

« Dis-donc, Granger, c'est moi ou tu ne portes rien sous cette chemise? » demanda Drago, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. « Je pari que mon parrain apprécie bien ta compagnie, hein? »

Hermione serra les dents. « Je n'ai pas à écouter tes bêtises, Malefoy. »

« Bien, fou le camp, alors! » soupira-t-il, semblant soudain très fatigué. Il ferma les yeux et serra l'arrête de son nez entre son annuaire et son pouce.

« Si tu penses que je vais te laissez seul ici avec mon enfant, tu te trompes. »

Le Serpentard eu un rire de dédain. « Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre, qu'il soit _ton_ enfant. »

Hermione grinça littéralement des dents. « Tu es tellement méprisant, Malefoy, » cracha-t-elle.

Draco haussa les épaules, « Il n'y a personne ici qui t'as demandé ton avis, tu sais. »

« Non, mais je vais te la dire quand même! » Hermione bouillait. « T'es qu'un enfant trop gâté qui se croit supérieur aux autres sans raisons. Mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que personne, Malefoy, le contraire même! Et tu sais quoi? »

« La ferme, Granger. »

« Personne en rien à foutre de toi, personne ne te respect réellement… En réalité, tu me fais pitié! Tu te crois Ô combien meilleur, un _sang-pure_. Quels âneries, vraiment! »

« Granger... » Il avait un ton posé, mais emplit de menaces... Hermione l'ignora.

« Ton père est un criminel, ta famille complète est déchue, tu ne vaux plus rien... tu n'as jamais valu grand-chose, en fait! ... AH! »

Hermione s'était abruptement interrompu lorsqu'elle avait sentit la pointe de la baguette de Malefoy s'appuyer dangereusement sous sa gorge.

« J'ai dit LA FERME, Granger! » gueula le Serpentard, son visage plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux glacés lançant des éclairs.

Hermione déglutit. Pour la première fois, elle eut peur, réellement peur, de Malefoy. Elle l'avait vraiment mené à bout et qui sait ce qu'il était en mesure de lui faire dans l'état où il était?

_Pense vite, Hermione, pense vite!_ La Griffondor analysa rapidement ses choix... Sa baguette était encore dans la chambre de Severus et Drago la surpassait inévitablement en force et en rapidité. Elle était à sa merci, et de toute évidence, son seul moyen de s'en sortir indemne, à ce moment, c'était de calmé le jeune homme devant elle... mais que pouvait-elle dire? Qu'elle était désolée? Qu'elle s'_excusait_? Malefoy détecterait sans aucun doute ses mensonges.

Wow, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée pour s'attirer les ennuies. D'abord Drusilla McNally, ensuite Ron et Harry, puis Drago Malefoy.

Son regard paniqué se dirigea instinctivement vers le couloir, là où Ethan dormait encore paisiblement. Puis, retrouvant son courage, elle regarda le Serpentard droit dans les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

Elle le regretta aussitôt en voyant le regard gris de Drago se glacé d'avantage. Il ouvrit la bouche et Hermione anticipa le sortilège qui allait suivre en fermant les yeux.

Heureusement, il ne vint jamais. Au lieu, une voix autoritaire, froide et colérique, les interpella tous deux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? » Tonna Severus.

Drago recula d'un pas et baissa sa baguette. Hermione souffla. Tous deux continuèrent à se dévisager. « Ben alors? » demanda le professeur de potions qui s'était rapproché d'eux. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione remarqua qu'il portait désormais ses vêtements de tous les jours, ayant probablement lancé un sortilège sur sa robe de chambre avant d'aller parler avec le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Toujours en ayant le regard fixé sur Hermione avec dédain – non, c'était de la haine, ça - Draco répondit d'une voix contrôlée, « J'étais venu vous voir, Parrain, et voilà que cette pouffiasse à moitié à poil a décidé de m'insulter gratuitement! »

_Oh, quel victime lamentable!_ Pensa Hermione en roulant les yeux. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur son amant qui regardait Draco avec une colère évidente. D'ordinaire, Severus n'aimait pas qu'on insulte la mère de son enfant, et cette fois encore, il montrait sa constance.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais lorsque Severus la toisa de haut, laissant son regard voyager de haut en bas, sur son buste où les boutons de chemise n'étaient pas entièrement boutonnés et s'arrêtant sur ses jambes, avant de remonter et de croisé son regard, Hermione voulu partir se caché sous une pierre et ne jamais en ressortir. Ce regard, froid, méprisant... haineux, elle le connaissait que trop bien.

« Miss Granger, » commença-t-il froidement, « ne devriez-vous pas être _ailleurs_? Entrain d'allaiter mon fils ou - je ne sais pas, moi – d'enfiler un pantalon? »

Il avait terminé sa question avec un ton moqueur, sadique. À ses côtés, Drago ricana, vainqueur.

Combattant ses larmes, Hermione serra les mâchoires et s'esquiva dans la chambre. Elle était encore assez lucide pour ne pas passez pas la porte principale de la pièce, et passa par le couloir et la porte de côté, où Malefoy ne pourrait pas voir sa destination finale.

Derrière elle, elle vit du coin de l'œil le professeur Rogue poser sa main rocailleuse sur l'épaule musclée de son filleul et le diriger vers un des sofas, où tous deux s'installèrent.

Hermione fumait et des larmes de rage et d'humiliation coulaient désormais sur ses joues. Elle arracha vivement la maudite chemise, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde des boutons qui volèrent à travers la pièce, et enfila sa propre chemise blanche, sa jupe et son pull. Les vêtements se trouvaient à l'endroit qu'elle les avait placé, mais ils étaient maintenant parfaitement pliés, chaud et ils sentaient bon. C'était réconfortant.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais pour vous. Alors avant de juger, on comprends que les propos de Severus sont durs parce que Drago est présent. Il ne les pense pas vraiment...

* * *

Pour la suite: **http : / www(point)fanfiction(point)net / u /1257786**

* * *

Encore merci pour votre support!  
Elliania~Kat**  
**


End file.
